


Something Unexpected Comes This Way

by AllesandraQ



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, This stops following Canon, but it is kurt hummel focused, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 59,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllesandraQ/pseuds/AllesandraQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt put his hopes into NYADA, not thinking about what other options would be out there. All he wants is to get out of Lima. And to be with Blaine. Then, a week before the auditions for NYADA, another door with another offer opens for him. Will he take the chance and grab it though?</p><p>(A reposting/reworking of a fic that I previously took down)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Location: Columbus, Ohio  
Time: 3:30 pm

 

A woman with dark hair glares at her computer screen, contemplating what would happen if she just stood up, grabbed the thing, and tossed it out the window.  
  


"If you throw it out the window, there would be a highly probable chance it would land on someone."

   
She doesn't blink, or even turn around. "Most likely."

   
"And it would garner a lawsuit."

   
 "Probably."

   
"And then we would be without one of our illustrious leaders," the voice drawled the words out this time, using an exaggerted southern accent.

   
"Nicolas."

   
"Bad time?" This time the man behind the voices comes into view. She supresses a wince at his 'lucky' green leather jacket. The dark haired woman narrows her blue eyes on him.

   
"He just--"

  
Nicolas sighs. "I know... but I have something that may improve that sour mood of yours."

  
She just stares at him. "Really?"  
  


"But you have to go on your computer so you can see it. Type into that search engine two words.. a name, actually."  
 

She wasn't in the mood for games. "Nicolas."

   
"Melissa," he mimicked her tone. "Just do it," he says gently. "It'll help with the news he gave us."

   
Melissa sits back down in her chair, and opens up her browser. "I'll humor you, because I need some good news. What's the name?"

  
Apparently this gets her a big smile from her friend. "Kurt Hummel." He pauses. "Oh and type in Lima,Ohio and Glee Club."

   
"That's more than two words. Even more than six words."  
 

He just stares at her. "Just type them in. Trust me, they'll give you the answer you need."


	2. Chapter 1: A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kurt Hummel?" She asks with a smile. He raises an eyebrow. 
> 
> "Yes." 
> 
> "Good. I'm Melissa Derringer. I came looking for you. I'd like to have a chat with you." 
> 
> Despite himself, he's finding himself intrigued. "About what?" 
> 
> "Your future," she says simply

**Location: McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio**

 

Melissa pulls into the parking lot, staring at the high school while her engine idles for a minute. She pulls her phone out and just as she is about to dial, the phone rings.   
  
"Knew I was going to call?" She asks as her way of greeting.  
  
She hears a huff of laughter from Nicolas. "You always call me before you meet with someone that you want to recruit. Kind of your superstition thing."

Her eyes narrow. "Don't you mock superstition, you come from the same background as me. I've seen some of the things you do, so no mocking."

Nicolas laughs again. "Can't remember his name can you?"

Melissa groans, giving in to her theatrical training and rests her forehead against the steering wheel.  "No," she moans, and she wishes she could stop Nicolas's laughter. "I pretty much remember everything else, but with things going from mildly hectic to freight train hectic the past week, I'm surprised I even remembered the name of the school."  
  
"Kurt Hummel."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. So, I finally watched that video that had you all intense."

"4 Minutes?" She smiles. "And that was a couple years ago, compared to the videos that are up there now. Potential, Nicolas. You were quite right when you told me to look him up."

"Well you can thank me now then. With a nice vacation to Cancun."

"What are you, sixteen?"

"In my heart sometimes."  
  
Melissa laughs, then cuts off the engine and starts to gather her things as she gets out of the car.   
  
"Hey, did you see that Candles duet?"   
  
"Watched it last night," She says as she adjusts her sunglasses. "As well as some others, there are a lot of videos of this club just riffing or fooling around..."

"If he can sing like that just fooling around..."

"I know," she murmurs as she spots the entrance and heads toward it.  
  
This Kurt Hummel had range. A range she needed. They were going to lose Adam to LA in six months. Inwardly she wanted to curse at Adam's ambitions, but she couldn't. All she could do is find someone who has talent. Not only does this Kurt have an excellent range, but just watching him made her think he could, with some help that he does need, exceed past Adam's talent.   
  
A smile threatened to emerge at that thought. Adam had enough of an ego that he would be floored. But he'll get that ego puncturing soon... losing him to LA will certain get a few punctures in that ego.. it'll be good for him though. And his ambitions lead Nicolas to tell her about Kurt Hummel.  
  
Someone she was going to land.   
  
"Did you find anything else on him?"  
  
She heard Nicolas move around. "Just basic stuff. Father is Burt Hummel, owns Hummel Tire and Lube, has a stepbrother and is in the school's glee club that likes to post videos of their singers."

New Directions. Decent glee club. For a high school. Unfortunately, it didn't show all the voices very well, seeming to concentrate on this irritating brunette girl Rachel Berry. Melissa didn't care for the girl despite having never met her. Something about her singing left her cold.  
  
Kurt's didn't. Granted he needs some help, he clearly didn't have any coaching or help in the past, so everything she saw was really self taught.. which was excellent. Just imagining how he could be with coaching and everything else she could offer him?   
  
Just made her want to make sure to land this kid before someone else scooped him up.   
  
She spots the entrance and heads towards it, weaving around some of the teens that were leaving the school already. She pauses as she sees one teen, a girl wearing a cheerleader uniform, her hair pulled back tightly, showing off her hispanic features. She's familiar enough looking that Melissa thinks she's in one of those New Directions videos.

"Hold on a minute," She says to Nick before stopping in front of the teen. "Excuse me?" She says politely.  
  
She gets a hostile stare in return. Melissa just smiles. Which just makes the girl glare at her.

"What do you want?" The teen asks, her tone aggressive and hostile. 

"I happen to be looking for a student. Kurt Hummel?"  
  
The teen arches an eyebrow, her dark eyes narrow and fill up with suspicion. "Why?"  
  
Melissa holds up a hand. "Just want to talk to him."  
  
The student stays quiet, and Melissa gets the feeling she's being measured. The teen shrugs.   
  
"Choir room. Follow the very feminine singing. You should hear it soon enough."   
  
"Thank you," She nods and heads down the now emptying hallway. "Well that was fun. Being judged and apparently found wanting by someone who's not even 18."  
  
She hears Nick laugh. "Welcome to High School."+  
  
"What would you know about it? You were home schooled."

  
"And I am quite glad I was."   
  
Melissa stops briefly, asks one student to point in the direction of the choir room and gets what she needs, and continues down the hall before turning. "Ugh, maybe I should have found another way to talk to him. Being here just brings back memories."

"Couldn't be that bad."

"You were homeschooled," she repeats for emphasis. "Something I believe you said you are quite glad for?"  
  
"Well one can say I don't know any better," he teases.

She just shakes her head, and then comes to a stop as she hears a faint voice, the way it carrying sounding like singing and she feels herself home in on it. She gets back to moving and within a few more feet she hears it better. Soft with a bit of femininity to it, but still enough for her trained ears to tell it's a male voice, and a familiar one at that tells her she's on the right track.   
  
"I think this is him. I'm going to ask him to meet me somewhere...How far away are you?"

"About a half hour actually. Was running errands--"

"Meet me at a coffee place I passed on the way here. The Lima Bean. It might go better with two of us instead of one of us," she says as she follows the singing into a room and finds herself looking right at the person she was hunting for.   
  
Light brown hair that was definitely styled, green eyes, pale skin... and just a couple inches shorter than her, so decent height. And gorgeous. Dressed very nicely too, in a purple and black, looking stylish and she could swear it was designer but she couldn't place the name. Which actually bothered her because all she wore was designer and she knew her designers.   
  
"Is that him?" She hears Nick asks in a soft voice, as Kurt Hummel was finishing a section.

She releases a breath she didn't realize until now she was holding. "Yes. Meet me. Lima Bean. Later." She ends the call and just stands by the entrance, listening as he sings.

 

 

**A Few Minutes Later**

  
  
  
Kurt takes a drink from the bottled water now that he was done practicing. Mr Schuester had assigned glee club to sing a song about heart and tomorrow was his, Finn's, and Rachel's turn. He was taking the opportunity with most of the club leaving to practice his song before going home.   
  
He also resists rolling his eyes, as he knows what Rachel is going to sing. Definitely going to bring his ipod and listen to his music, to save his ears and brain from the hell she is going to wreak upon them all. He'll ignore Blaine's reproachful looks too. He picks up his satchel, nodding to Brad, and turns to leave the choir room. He stops when he sees someone standing there. Immediately he looks her over, cataloging what he sees.  
  
  
Blonde.  
  
A couple inches taller than him.   
  
Hazel eyes.   
  
Slender.   
  
She also has a considerable fashion sense, Kurt concedes. He recognizes the Alexander McQueen black trench coat and makes a note to look it up and see how much it costs and if he can replicate it, then notices red prada heels and the red prada dress she's wearing.  
  
"Can I help you?" He says coolly now that he has seen and made note of what was needed. She may have good taste in fashion, but that does not mean anything.  Look at Santana. Although she's getting easier to deal with. While Rachel's becoming more hellish to deal with.   
  
He supposes the universe had to do something to maintain balance.   
  
"Kurt Hummel?" She asks with a smile. He raises an eyebrow.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Good. I'm Melissa Derringer. I came looking for you. I'd like to have a chat with you."   
  
Despite himself, he's finding himself intrigued. "About what?"   
  
"Your future," she says simply.  
  
  
 _ **HIS FUTURE**_. All he can think of it is in big capital letters. Because that's how it is.

  
He already knows his NYADA dreams are a bust. He doesn't even know why he's bothering to be part of the audition next week. They won't take him. His future is limited right now.

_Stop. STOP. No need to go all depressed in front of a stranger. Need to wait until you're home and in your bedroom._ "I already have something lined up for it," he says, still keeping his tone cool. 

"I don't doubt it. Someone with your talent you probably do. But how about you keep an open mind? I have something to offer you, that you may just like." Her smile doesn't disappear, and the words are tantalizing enough, keeping him hooked, intrigued. 

"How would you know?" He keeps his voice cool, not wanting to seem too hopeful, to ready. 

She shrugs. "I don't. But you'll never know if you don't see." The sound of a cell phone buzzes and she sighs. "I have to take that. But, please, I would like to talk to you. The Lima Bean, in an hour?"

"Fine," Kurt hears himself say. She nods, then answers her phone as she walks away. Kurt blinks as he realized he just committed to meeting a total stranger to talk about his future... 

"Kurt?" Kurt pushes his thoughts away, then sees Blaine standing by the doorway now. Blaine glances from him to the now departing Melissa Derringer who had walked past him. Curiosity leaped into Blaine's eyes, but he only asked "Ready?" 

"Hmm? Oh yes... do you mind if we stop by the Lima Bean a little later?" 


	3. Chapter 2: The Pitch

**Location: On the road**

 

Blaine waits for a red light before asking a question. Kurt had explained before he started driving what happened. That the woman who had walked past Blaine when he went to pick up Kurt had asked him to meet her at the Lima Bean to discuss Kurt's possible future.   
"That's all she said?"

"That is all she said," Kurt confirms, before glancing over at him with a slight smirk, his eyes hidden by a pair of sunglasses. "So mysterious, right?"

"Yes." Blaine frowns. "Sure this isn't some sort of set up by--"

"By the cretins of our school?" Kurt sniffs. "Doubt it."   
  
"Just checking," Blaine murmurs, setting his hand on Kurt's as the light turns green.   
  
"Love you too," Kurt says with a grin, twining his fingers through Blaine's as he goes.   
  
Blaine returns said grin, even though a small part of him is still worried about this mysterious meeting.

  
**The Lima Bean**

  
  
  
Nicolas shakes his head. "You had to act all mysterious when you asked him to meet."

Melissa shrugs. "Couldn't help it, the theatrical side was begging to come out. At least I didn't hide in the dark and say in a throaty disguised voice to come to the Lima Bean."

  
"Small favors," Nicolas mutters and she glares at him, tempted to sock him in the arm.  
  
"He still said he was come, so clearly he wasn't put off by my delivery. I just didn't feel like going into a pitch right then and there." She sighs. "But hell, he's a seventeen year old. For all I know, he just lied to get me to go away."   
  
Nicolas chuckles and brushes back his wavy red hair. She hears his name called then, and he quickly gets up and go gets the coffees and pastries he ordered for them. When he comes back, she takes a sip of hers.  
  
"Not bad," she murmurs, trying to keep the coffee snob in her down. "He reminds me of Adam."  
  
"Another Ice Prince in the making?"  
  
She resists snorting, remembering how cool Kurt was towards in their brief conversation. "Not in the making. A definite Ice Prince," Melissa says firmly. "His whole demeanor with our quick chat said 'I'm Better Than You'. He sized me up in about ten seconds. I had no idea what was going on in that brain of his. First time for me."  
  
"Shall I mark that down on the calender?"

"Shut up."

Nicolas grins and makes an appreciative noise after he bites into the pastry. Melissa sips her coffee, watching the others who are milling about. Mostly teens in one part of the coffee shop, but there were some adults, but they were on the other side. She was amused on how there seemed to be an invisible line in here. Adults on one side, teens on the other. 

  
"There he is," Nicolas speaks up, nodding in a direction near entrance. "And he's not alone." 

She glances in the direction and sees another young man. Dark hair, not as pale as Mr Hummel. Hazel eyes from what she could tell. They were standing closer than two guys normally do. Ah. 

"I see that's not a platonic friendship," Nicolas murmurs, as the two boys come up to the counter. After Kurt says something to the barista, he looks around until their gazes meet. She nods to him and he barely nods back before turning to the other boy.

"Wonder how long they've been together," she murmurs. The other boy is dressed a bit preppy like. Not as boldly as Kurt, but his own style. They both silently watch the two boys for a couple minutes, taking in how they interact with each other and their surroundings. Close to each other, with the other boy in protective stance, but not that obvious and it wouldn't have been noticeable unless some was keenly watching them like she was.

  
Which made her realize her people watching skills were definitely good. 

"Definitely like Adam...Adam would approve of the ice prince personality," Nicolas observes. 

She wasn't surprised Nicolas could see that from here, even before talking to him. Kurt had Ice Price all over him, plus the added sign of Don't Touch right there as well. 

"I think the other boy is Blaine Anderson. He sang Candles with him." 

Melissa blinks and eyes the other boy again as they wait for their drinks. She imagines the uniform she remembers from the duet, and yes indeed, it is him. 

"I think we've watched those videos far too much," She murmurs.

Nicolas snorts. "What other glee club puts up videos of their performers? He's good though." 

Melissa nods and once more indulges another observation of Kurt. Kurt Hummel holds himself a certain way. Tall, straight, with that wall of ice around him. The people walking past him don't get to close as if they sense the Don't Touch sign. No one does, except for the barista that hands the boys their coffees. The three of them exchange smiles, and she pats their hands. Fondness. She's clearly interacted with them plenty of times before.

  
The only person that is close to Kurt is the other boy. Blaine. She does notice a couple... unfriendly looks from a few, but if Kurt sees them, he doesn't act like it. Her own jaw clenches though, disgusted with the bigotry.  
  
"Melissa. Unclench."  
  
Melissa grimaces, and then silently counts to twenty, and forces herself to stop thinking of the idiots and to concentrate on what needed to be down. By the time the two young men got to their table, she was able to do so.  
  
"Ms Derringer," Kurt says, his tone still cool, but polite.  
  
"Mr Hummel. This is a friend of mine, Nicolas Kilgore."  
  
Kurt nods. "My boyfriend, Blaine." She smiles at Blaine, and Blaine instantly relaxes.   
  
When he does, she notices Kurt relaxes just a little bit too. "Nice to meet you Blaine, please boys sit."   
  
As they do, Kurt takes the seat on the inside, Blaine on the outside. Their free hands instantly twining together. "I'm glad you decided to meet," she says warmly.   
  
"I only did so because you have a decent taste in fashion," he says haughtily.  
  
"Well I do love my McQueen and Prada, so I'm glad they helped getting you to agree."  
  
Kurt smirks at that, and then his critical eyes lands on Nicolas. "You, on the other hand, do not wear green very well. I suggest you stay away from it."

"Kurt," she hears Blaine say softly as Nicolas laughs. She's heard people tell him that before, but he will never get rid of his godawful green leather jacket.

"I'm afraid Mr Kilgore is permanently attached to that jacket, but I will say you have a fantastic taste in fashion as well, Mr Hummel. The style reminds me of McQueen."

A slight smirk, and those green eyes twinkle a little. She gets the idea that she's missing something but she'll figure it out sooner or later.  
  
"So what is it about my so called future you wish to talk to me about?" Kurt asks bluntly.   
  
_Very well then._

"Ever heard of The White Ravens?" She asks curiously. She wondered how much of the arts and theater actually trickled down here to hole in the wall Lima. 

"The name sounds vaguely familiar," she hears Blaine says smoothly after a minute of silence, as Kurt clearly hadn't recognized it.   
  
"The White Ravens are a performing theater group that's been around since the nineteen thirties," Nicolas cuts in. "Brought together by sisters Ursula and Jennifer White, and Carl Ravens. The White Ravens perform everything from musicals to Shakespearean plays for the major cities of not only Ohio, but also Indiana, Maryland, Pennsylvania. "   
  
"And now and then, we do a joint venture with a New York group. But we primarily work in the states Nicolas mentioned," She adds. She noticed a spark of interest when Kurt hears New York but also a little disappointment. Clearly he has ambitions for New York. She mentally sighs. Who doesn't? A mask of indifference then settles on Kurt.   
However, as she did see interest forming, even if it peaked at the mention of New York, she sees that as a win.  And she clearly caught Blaine's interest.

"How does this pertain to me and my future?" Kurt asks.

_There we go. Curiosity. Time to make the pitch._

She smiles. "Everything.

 

 

**A Couple Hours Later**   
  
**Location: Hummel-Hudson House**

 

  
Kurt can feel Blaine's eyes on him as he puts the pamphlets away in the top drawer of his dresser. "It's a good offer," Blaine says softly.   
  
He looks up then and see Blaine sitting on his bed. He smirks. "It is."  
  
Blaine grins. "Not everyone can claim to being headhunted you know before they even graduate or gone to college yet."   
  
Kurt chuckles and joins his boyfriend on the bed, kissing him briefly before leaning against him, enjoying the feeling of Blaine. He feels Blaine kiss his hair. "I don't know," he murmurs.   
  
"It's something to think about," Blaine adds. "Although I guess you should talk to your dad about it. That is if you want to do it," he tacks on quickly. 

"I suppose..." A moment of uncertainty, that same uncertainty that Kurt's been feeling ever since he realized he put too much hope in NYADA, comes to the fore.  He hates feeling like this and if it wasn't for all the setbacks like the student election, he knows he wouldn't be having this feeling. "You honestly think it's a good offer?"

 "Yes," Blaine's tone is firm. "But I understand if you don't want it. Still in Ohio. I know you want New York," he adds. Kurt's stomach twists. God, he wants New York. He wants out of Lima. But he doesn't want to leave without Blaine.

It was so stupid, making Blaine a junior. If he had stayed at Dalton, then he would be a senior and graduating with Kurt. But because Kurt wanted him to come over to McKinley, for some reason his transcripts transferred over made him a junior.  
  
It was clearly a mistake, but something the school wasn't going to fix, because apparently Life and Fate liked to make things difficult.   
  
He just didn't want to graduate without Blaine. They've had enough drama so far between them, and it made them stronger. The debacle with Sebastian, the issues with Finn, the weird... whatever the hell it was with that Cheerio, and the occasional other problem that had popped up, all good and done now. In the end it just strengthened everything.   
While Kurt appreciated that, he was glad right now they had no drama. Unlike Finn and Rachel, he and Blaine didn't need it to thrive and be great.   
  
"Maybe it's what I need," Kurt murmurs, thinking about what Melissa Derringer and Nicolas Kilgore had talked to them about. They made a lot of strong points.   
  
"Maybe," he hears Blaine say in a neutral tone. Kurt straightens a bit and looks over at Blaine.   
  
His boyfriend just smiles, and all thoughts on that conversation disappear. An urge for something else takes hold. He doesn't hesitate to give into it as he kisses Blaine, this time longer. He feels the passion rise, the hitch in Blaine's breathing, his own heart quickening. With a gentle push, Kurt lays back as they kiss. He places a hand just above Blaine's heart, then lets his fingers stroke downwards. Kurt smiles as he hears Blaine moan, then he shivers as he feels Blaine's fingers in his hair. He wraps his arms around Blaine, and soon the world is gone. It's just the two of them which is all that matters.


	4. Chapter 3: Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt tells Burt about the offer.

**Later That Evening- Hudson-Hummel Residence**

  
  
  
Burt stands in the doorway to the kitchen, watching Carol and Kurt together. They were washing and drying the dishes from dinner. Finn had already left to go see Rachel.  
He smiles as he sees Kurt laughs at something Carol says and he flicks some water at her.  
  
As Carol starts to put a couple of the dishes away, Burt moves over from his spot, and joins them. He takes one dish from Carol, earning a smile. He kisses her cheek, and puts it in the cupboard.  
  
"Good day today?" He asks Carol.  
  
"Always," She kisses him softly. "You?"  
  
He nods, and then glances at his son who was putting away the dish soap. "How did today go? Nothing earth shattering I hope?"

"We're talking about Glee Club here right?" Carol asks dryly.  
  
Kurt grins and shrugs. "As far as I know, nothing has happened.. well.." He pauses. "Dad, I need to talk to you."  
  
Worry starts to build.  
  
"What happened?" He inwardly winces at the sharp tone.  
  
"Everything's fine," Kurt says quickly. "Just need to talk to you about something Dad, that's all. You need to stop instantly worrying like that, your heart--"

"Is fine," Burt interrupts. "I should be allowed to worry without getting told not to."

"Do you need to talk to me to, Kurt, or this just a you and Burt thing?" Carol asks gently.  
  
"A Dad and I thing," Kurt says just as gently, but with his usual honesty. The sharp brutal honesty that Kurt tends to use towards people tends to disappear around Carol, Burt notices, although he has noticed it come out once or twice in the past but that was when both he and Carol were figuring out what the boundaries were for their respective step children.  
  
"All right sweetie, will you be able to tell me about it later?"

"Of course, just need--"

"I know," she smiles, and pats his arm. Burt leans down and kisses her again and then watches his wife walk out of the kitchen. He turns back to Kurt.  
  
"What is it?"

 

 

**Half Hour Later**

 

 

Burt wasn't sure he liked what he was currently hearing about from his son. Then again he'd been having a hard time hearing about anything involving Kurt and leaving Lima. He has Carol, he has his step son, but his boy... he knows his boy is turning into a man. And he's about to graduate soon. He knew Kurt has been wanting to leave Lima for years, and he doesn't blame him a bit. He blames this damn fucking town. He loves Lima, but Lima doesn't love his son, and because of this town his son is leaving him. Burt is trying to handle it. He thinks he's doing a good job. Just times like this, conversations likes this, make it hard. "So... they head-hunted you?"  
  
Kurt nods, putting the milk jug back in the fridge. "It's an intriguing offer."  
  
Intriguing. That means Kurt is actually thinking about it.  
  
"And an alternative from NYADA," he adds.  
  
Once again, Burt wishes he could storm into Pillsbury's office and ream her out for this NYADA or nothing thing. Then ream out Rachel Berry. But he can't do that. Well he could.. it wouldn't be the first time he stormed into that school, determined to make sure his kid got what he was right to have. But in the end, it was also his son's decision to focus on just NYADA. He has to let Kurt do this. As much as it sucks to do so.  
  
"Have you talked to Rachel about it?" He asks curiously, knowing that the friendship between the two of them had started all of this, but he's also noticed that something... odd has happened in that friendship.  
  
Kurt grimaces. "I only talk to Rachel if need be now. When she's here, or at Glee club."  
  
"I thought things were on the mend after--"

"No."  
  
Burt wants to ask, wants to press, to find out what made Kurt finally decide to end the friendship with Rachel, or if Rachel ended the friendship. Instinctively, he knows it was Kurt though. But the tone in how Kurt responded told him it was best not to push. He'll eventually find out. Kurt will tell him when he's ready.  
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
Burt blinks. "What do I think?"  
  
His son's eyes meet his. "Yes. It's important."  
  
"I think..." Burt didn't know what to say. He tries his best to say the right thing to his boy, but he knows his advice is crap at times. He sighs. "I would prefer college," he admits.  
  
"I will. But I think Ms Derringer is also right. I need the experience. Blaine has tons of it... he plans on using it when he applies to colleges next year. I never went about getting the experience."  
  
Because there was no way to get it in this fucking town. Christ. As much as he loves Lima, he really really hates it sometimes.

  
  
**The Next Day- Hudson Hummel Household**

 

Kurt swallows the last of his orange juice as he hears Finn upstairs, running around, and of course trying to find all his stuff. 

The usual morning chaos of Finn getting ready for school.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"It's in your bedroom."  
  
"But I can't--"  
  
"In your bedroom, Finn."  
  
Kurt shakes his head as he hears Finn continue to argue with his mom on where his things are. When things get quiet again, Kurt finally takes out his cell phone, and dials the number Ms Derringer gave him as he puts his plate and glass in the sink.  
  
He gets the voicemail though.  
  
"Oh hi, Ms Derringer. This is Kurt Hummel. I don't know when you'll hear this, but just wanted to ask if it was possible I could stop by and visit your group. I'll be at school but you can call me when during glee club today. I hope to hear from you." He ends the call and grabs his bag just as he hears Finn stomp down the stairs, apparently finally ready.  
It was his dad's idea that he sees the actual group, meet others, get a longer feel, before he made a final decision. So hopefully Ms Derringer will agree to that.

 

 

**Later That Day-Choir Room**

 

  
Blaine watches as Kurt hangs up his cell and then sits down next to him. No one's in the choir room yet, and the doors are closed. Their hands find each other with ease. They have a few minutes before everyone comes in. "What did she say?"  
  
"She's up for me stopping by the theater tomorrow. Which is good, it's a Saturday. We don't have practice either," Kurt says in his quiet voice. Their knees bump against each other, and Kurt's leaning into him.  Blaine always likes these moments that they can have in school. They don't get them often, and Kurt's usually quite reserved, (although sometimes that reserve breaks)  so he treasures them. "Are you coming?"  
  
Blaine raises an eyebrow. "You want me to?" Kurt gives him a look. The Of-Course-I-Do- look. Blaine knows all of Kurt's looks particularly well. "Okay."

"Good." Blaine checks the hallway, even with the doors closed, people still go back and forth. He doesn't see anyone going by so he presses a quick kiss on Kurt's cheek.  
  
"You talked to your dad, right?"  
  
Kurt nods. "He ultimately said it's my choice."  
  
"Are you going to tell the others?"  
  
Kurt stays silent for a minute, his green eyes darkening a little, but then shakes his head. "Not right now. It's not definite. It's just maybes, and we'll see's. I don't want anyone to know, and I asked Dad not to mention it to Finn yet." He pauses. "Especially if it all goes wrong. No point in letting people know now."   
  
Blaine understands. While he's been able to integrate with New Directions pretty well(he's still leery about Finn... he accepted that apology, but he still thinks there was more to it), and he's careful around Rachel. He likes the girl, but she is quite insane at times. Plus there's the tension between Kurt and Rachel. His boyfriend still hasn't entirely forgiven Rachel, and Blaine is beginning to think he won't. As it is, that friendship was currently dead in the water. Kurt doesn't trust easily. When he does, he lets you in entirely. You give him any reason to lose that trust, he won't trust you again without a good reason. Blaine thanks God (While Kurt doesn't believe, he does) that he never lost Kurt's trust, especially in those stupid months in Dalton... The door opens and Kurt straightens in his chair.

  
While they are still close, they aren't as close as they were before the door opens. They still hold hands though. Quinn comes in first, flashes the both of them reserved smiles, then Tina and Mike come in, Puckerman comes in, grins at the two of them. He socks Blaine in the shoulder, calls him Dude, and then sits behind the two of them.

Blaine likes Puck.  
  
Everyone else comes trickling in soon after that.  
  
"All right," Blaine hears Mr Schuester exclaim coming in. "I believe it's Finn, Rachel and Kurt's turn for their songs. Who's up first?" Rachel instantly stands up (Of course) and Blaine notices a little movement. He glances over to see Kurt now has earbuds in his ears. He scowls at him. Despite everything going on, he should be polite. But Kurt doesn't look at him. Blaine knows if he does, Kurt will relent.  
  
Blaine sighs but feels his hand squeezed. He settles in his chair as Rachel starts in on her song. 

  
  
  
**Parking Lot**

 

  
  
"Hey Hobbit." Blaine glances at Kurt, who rolls his eyes at Santana's call. They stop by Blaine's car. His baby. A 1967 dark red chevy impala. His mother got it for him his sweet sixteen.  
  
"Yes, Santana?" He asks as he opens the passenger door to put his satchel in. He turns to face the Cheerio as Kurt puts in his satchel.  
  
"I need to have a minute with Hummel."  
  
"No you don't," Kurt says sharply.  
  
Santana just rolls her eyes. "Did that woman find you?" She asks, her stance almost fight like, as if she's expecting a fight. Then again Santana's gotten in a couple since she came out. Well since she was forced out. The hockey guys haven't quite figured out it's not the guys of New Directions breaking their arms and legs.  
  
"How do you know about that?" Kurt asks casually.  
  
"Because she asked me where she could find Kurt Hummel." Santana shrugs. "I wasn't going to tell her anything at first, but my bullshit sense wasn't going off, so I figured she wasn't going to cause trouble."  
  
"Ah. Well then, that was nice of you to direct her to me." And as expected in regards to the word nice, Santana scowls.  
  
"I hadn't done my good deed for the month yet. Any problems with her?"  
  
Kurt raises an eyebrow, and Blaine wonders why Santana would care. She hasn't been as defensive towards the two of them lately (She even shockingly apologized to Blaine a few days later.. at least he thinks she did. He didn't hear the word 'sorry', but the way she talked to him seemed like an apology.), but she still is the way she is. Plus, she's now not talking to Finn. Again. Something had happened AGAIN after their talk, only Kurt doesn't know and neither does Blaine. And neither boy plans on pressing the issue.  
  
"No problems," Kurt says easily. "She just needed to talk."  
  
"Right." Santana nods and then hurries off, calling out Brittany's name.

Blaine's heart aches as he watches how careful she is with Brittany, how she still has to fight in school, how he knows she's been stressed lately, and wants to help. But knows she won't want his help and will probably make cracks about his crappy record when it comes to helping. Look what happened when he tried to help Kurt. It ended up making him transfer to Dalton. Although deep down inside, where there is a selfish part of him that he rarely indulges, he's glad Kurt transferred during that period. He was able to help Kurt heal. He got a best friend, and he knew he annoyed some of the other Dalton boys by monopolizing Kurt's time there.  
  
Which.. well was true.  
  
"Blaine?" His thoughts scatter the moment he hears Kurt's voice. Then notices Kurt's in the passenger seat, looking like he was quite amused.   
  
Kurt smirks. "I got your attention quick."

Blaine chuckles, then kisses Kurt, knowing they're blocked by a few cars and can afford the private moment. "You always do."

 


	5. Chapter 4: A Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Care to show us?" Melissa asks softly. She wants to hear the range. "I was hoping you could show off your range actually, that's why I asked you to come," she admits. "Youtube videos only do so much." 
> 
> A gleam appears in Kurt Hummel's eyes. And she knew she asked the right thing. Adam challenged him, and she offered Kurt a way to work that challenge.
> 
> "More than ready," he says, his eyes glittering.

**  
The Next Day: Hummel-Hudson Residence**

  
Kurt was ready to panic.  
  
He knew he needed to leave soon to meet the White Ravens on time, at the time that was worked out, but he couldn't just leave with just any outfit on.  
  
He had to wear the right outfit.  
  
_AND THERE WASN'T ANYTHING HERE._  
  
"No, no, no, definitely no.. why on earth do I still have this? No, no," Kurt grimaced at one pair of pants he had just come across. Donation right there. "Oh my god.. no... no.. why can't I find anything to wear?!"  
  
"What is going on???" Kurt hears Finn ask in his usual bewildered voice.  
  
"Get out Finn."  
  
"Just wanted--"

"You can't help Finn, so get out."

"You got a lot of clothes."

"OUT FINN!"  
  
"All right," he hears his step brother mutter and the door closes. Kurt takes a moment to close his eyes, count to ten and then opens then. He spins to eye the clock.

  
He has exactly fifteen minutes to figure out an outfit before it was time for him to actually leave. He grimaces at the state of his room as it is normally never THIS messy but--  
  
"Dude," he hears Finn's muffled voice down the hall, "Don't try to go in. Kurt's in some sort of frenzy about his clothes-"

"I can handle it Finn," He hears Blaine reply smoothly.  
  
He tunes out whatever Finn's reply may be but he hears the door open.  
  
"Kurt."  
  
Kurt glances up at the ceiling. "I knooooow."  
  
Blaine laughs, and Kurt smiles at that, before he finally looks back in the closet of his that has so many clothes in it, yet apparently nothing for today... _Oh...wait._.. Kurt pushes back a couple items and then finds what he was looking for.  
  
"Crisis solved?"

Kurt grins. "Solved. I'm beginning to think you're my good luck charm."  
  
He sees a bit of a blush start to appear on Blaine's cheeks and his day has definitely improved now.

  
  
  
**Location: Columbus Palace Theater, Columbus, Ohio**

  
  
  
Melissa sits in her seat, watching as Adam runs through Tracks Of My Tears from the stool he's sitting on. And once more partially cursed the fact that he was leaving. Adam was one of the many third generation performers of The White Ravens. His grandfather was part of the original twelve. As the music swells and Adam's singing now take a turn to an almost haunting way, she hopes that she can get Kurt to commit to The White Ravens. She and Nicolas had continued to look for Youtube videos of the young man.  
Most of them were in private settings, like that choir room that she met him in. He didn't get a chance to brighten the stage during the glee club performances of Sectionals and Regionals, except that one time when he was with another group. Candles was fantastic. She loved it, especially for the emotional impact. She watched that one at least a half dozen times by now.

  
True the vocals were off a little bit, but she could tell just how personal the performance was. And considering his duet partner was his boyfriend, she wasn't surprised. Her thoughts scatter as the seat next to her is jostled and she notices Nicolas.

"Kurt called me. He's about ten minutes away. His boyfriend will be with him."

Melissa nods when Adam ends his song. Right now most of the group are just free styling, simply picking a song and singing. They had just done their flash mob at the Eastland Mall. They don't do them often, mainly for fun. Tomorrow they'll get cracking on their next musical. It's an original, created by one of their own who's going to be surely leaving them in another year. It happens.

Generally it's just the second and third generations that stay with the group permanently. Melissa was a lifer. So was Nicolas. Fourteen in all were all lifers. Adam could be considered one of them, but he was defying tradition to take on Los Angeles and Hollywood. He might return.

If Kurt accepts their offer, he and Kurt will be in competition for one or two months before he leaves to L.A. It'll be good for Adam. He's never had to fight for the roles that always go to him because the roles call for his range. He's bemoaned the lack of challenge lately. He'll get just that in LA, but if Kurt joins them, he'll get a taste beforehand. Which is why when she showed him the videos they found of Kurt, his eyes lit up. Challenge. He approved. The others were wary. Even with the videos. Melissa understood why.

They haven't seen him sing, face to face. They didn't get a chance to see what she did and even then, and she only saw a little bit of it. So, therefore, when Kurt arrives today, she's going to ask him if he could show them all. She hopes he accepts. She hopes he takes the offer.

He'll be able to get so much out of this. Coaching and training on the fundamentals, lessons in acting, performance, experience in a professional field. The coaching that would be needed for his singing to help polish that range of his, not necessarily take the roughness out but to give that roughness experience, and to push him to his limits.

It can be grueling, working in a professional theater group. Especially for those who didn't grow up around it. It's a change of pace, change of life. Something she always make sure to instill in the heads of those she recruits. The travelling can be the main issue for a lot of people. Some can take about everything, but the travel can be the thing that makes people break. Melissa remembers a time when she was first started performing. The first year actually had them travelling a lot because the theater was under renovations. She lived more in her car and hotel rooms that year than at home. Out of three hundred and sixty five days, she remembered being home for maybe a month and a half. All together.   
  
Another thing she'll have to stress.  
  
A lot of travel, a lot of work. But it's worth it. She also thinks, that even if Adam wasn't leaving, she would have hunted Kurt Hummel down anyway.

  
  
  
  
**Outside The Theater**

  
  
  
Kurt parks the Navigator, and grabs his sunglasses, putting them on to protect against the sun. It's April, still spring, and while the winter is starting to fade, the sun can be so bright at times. He was already using a special lotion to make sure to protect his skin.

"Do we just go in?" Blaine asks as they get out.

Melissa had told him there were a few different places to enter the theater during off hours, and a security guard at each one. They didn't allow anyone but those who use the theater in there during those time periods, so someone would meet them. That would be either her or Nicolas.

"She said Nicolas would meet us out here in case she couldn't," Kurt says as he pockets his keys, and starts to turn around to grab his satchel but Blaine hands it to him. Kurt grins, kisses his cheek quickly and they shut the car doors.  
  
"Kurt?" Kurt recognizes the voice belonging to Nicolas Kilgore. He turns around to see the man standing by a motorcycle, and winces at the green leather jacker. Who makes green leather jackets? Who wears them? He does apparently.

"Still wearing that atrocious green again I see, Mr Kilgore" he drawls.

"And nothing you will say will get me to stop wearing it," he counters. "I also believed I told you two could call me by my first name. Hello Blaine. Come on, I'll lead you to the main entrance. We're doing freestyle singing right now. Nothing serious going on until tomorrow." The tall man (Only a few inches taller than him) starts towards the Palace Theater, the sun catching his red hair.

  
Which makes it more than obvious this man should NOT be wearing the color green. He would do much better in dark blue or purple... "Kurt."

 "Can't help it," Kurt counters. "It is an awful color on him."

Blaine rolls his eyes and takes his hand. Kurt stiffens for a moment as people pass them. Nothing is said, no stares... nothing. He relaxes, and Blaine squeezes his hand. 'Love you' Kurt mouths to him, to make up for the stiffening. Blaine just winks.

"We're in the smaller auditorium. We only use the large ones when we're rehearsing or performing," Nicolas says as they walk further into the quiet lobby of the theatre, and gestures to a hallway that apparently leads to the auditorium they are going to in question. As they get closer, Kurt hears some music drifting into the hallway, then the sound of a voice singing the lyrics of"Any man of mine better be proud of me. Even when I'm ugly he better still love me."

"Hey, Shania Twain," he hears Blaine exclaim in that way he did when he tried to cajole Kurt into enjoying that Red Solo Cup atrocity.

"You and your country music," Kurt mutters. "Don't start."

"Not starting. Just stating."

"Still mad I wouldn't change the station yesterday?" Blaine asked with mock sympathy.

"No, " Kurt lies.

Blaine chuckles. "Right."

 

************************

 

Melissa taps her foot, moving along to the beat as Isis sings Any Man Of Mine. Shania Twain's one of her few concessions to country music. Some of the others are listening as well, while Patrick and James are playing the violins for the song.

  
"Company," she hears Adam murmur next to her. She glances at him and notices he's got his earbuds in. She knows he hates country but the fact he hadn't skulked off generally says something. She eyes the blond for a minute longer then turns around to see Nicolas coming down the aisle with two certain young men. Kurt has an expression that's similar to Adam's. So not a country lover either.

"So that's Hummel," Adam murmurs. She nods, then glances at Adam as he watches the three men come closer. His dark brown eyes are shrewd, and he's sizing up the young man that she wants to join the Ravens, effectively replacing Adam when he leaves in August. He's only a couple inches shorter than Adam, but he's leaner and skinnier. He has sharp edges to him as he walks towards them. Adam's edges are sharp, but Kurt's seems alot more likely to cut.

While Melissa would kill for Adam's eyelashes, she'd contemplate bargaining with the devil for Kurt's cheekbones. And his eyes. Sometimes life is not fair...  
As soon as the three reach her and Adam, the music fades as well as Isis's singing. Ah so the Shania Twin impersonation is done, which quite frankly was a lot better than what Shania Twain actually does.

Both she and Adam stand up. "Hello Kurt, Blaine. Everything went smoothly on the way up?"

"Minus a brief argument over radio stations," Kurt drawls, "it went well."

"Who won?"

Kurt scowls but the scowl quickly disappears as soon as it reappeared. Melissa has to hold back a laugh. "Ah well, introductions are in order. The three that were just on stage were Isis, Patrick and James," She gestures to the three coming off the stage now and they wave back. They know who she's talking to. Word spreads fast. "And this," she turns to Adam, who moves past her and the chairs to stand next to the Kurt and Blaine, "is Adam Torrance."

"The one that's leaving," Kurt states. He pauses, and then looks at Blaine. Both boys seem to have a question in their eyes, and then Blaine's eyes widen.

  
"Any relation to Cecilia Torrance?" Both Kurt and Blaine asks at the same time.

"My mother," Adam says with a shrug. A look is exchanged between Kurt and Blaine again but they seem to hear the lack of enthusiasm in Adam's voice. But his tone changes as he turns the conversation towards them. "Caught some of those videos of you. Decent voice you have, you can hit the high ranges decent enough."

_Ohhhhhh. Gonna go that way are you Adam?_

Kurt purses his lips. "I can do more than decent."

Adam grins. "Can you?"

There's a sound of muffled laughter, but then is covered with a couple coughs, courtesy of Blaine Anderson.

"I can hit a High F." The cool words catch Melissa off guard. Not the tone itself, but the words. The ice prince that Melissa saw earlier in the cafe is coming into fuller focus

thanks to Adam, which is an interesting reaction. But she'll think about that later. She's currently running through songs that have that note

"Care to show us?" Melissa asks softly. She wants to hear the range. "I was hoping you could show off your range actually, that's why I asked you to come," she admits. "Youtube videos only do so much."

A gleam appears in Kurt Hummel's eyes. And she knew she asked the right thing. Adam challenged him, and she offered Kurt a way to work that challenge.  
"More than ready," he says, his eyes glittering.


	6. Delivering On Said Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam challenged Kurt in the last chapter. Kurt answers it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry took so long to put this chapter up. Please let me know what you think of the story so far. Thanks for the comments and the kudos.

Kurt sits and waits for Ms Derringer- Melissa- to finish setting up on the stage. After a few minutes of discussion on song choices, she found a couple of the other Ravens who could help out with the music. While sitting in one of the seats, he watched as Adam and Nicolas spoke. Melissa mentioned Adam was leaving them in August, and that was why she came to find him when she heard his singing. Apparently Adam's has a style and range in line to his (But she stressed, not the same), and took the roles of the shows they produced that Kurt would love to have. If only the people at William McKinley weren't so bias and ignorant.

  
"I read up on them," Blaine says quietly.  
  
"So did I," Kurt admits. He wanted to know what he was thinking about getting into. He found their website easily enough and it had plenty of information. The White Ravens turned out to be one of the most respected groups in musical and acting theatre. Most of the performers turned out to be generational performers, and others joined by being head hunted. Some joined right out of highschool, stayed for a few years, then went to prestigious college.  
  
"Quite the history. Then again I knew there would be since they were founded in the thirties--"Kurt trails off as Melissa gets off the stage and comes towards them.  
  
"All right, we got everything set up," she brushes her hair back. "Are you sure you want to do Defying Gravity?" Kurt nods stiffly. He wants to be able to sing that song without background politics getting in the way. He wouldn't change what happened in that diva off with Rachel for the world. It was to protect his father. But he's been wanting to redeem himself, at least redeem himself in his mind, with it.  
  
"Want to go with that first? And then can just ease your way with the other two songs you picked. I have to say I'm impressed. So is Adam. Not many guys take on Within Temptations or Evanescence songs."  
  
Kurt smirks. "I became a fan of them by accident."  
  
"That generally happens." She waves to the stage. "Go on Hummel, show me why I sought you out."  
  
"With pleasure," Kurt drawls, ready to show her and the group here what he can do, without anyone holding him back. Without having to fight the entire Glee Club, Rachel, and Schuester. He looks over at Blaine, who nods and leans over to kiss him gently. Kurt returns it for just a few seconds, just a few, otherwise he'll forget why he came here.  
  
He goes up the steps and over to where the piano and the drums are. "Here you go," a woman with dark hair that has pink, blue and purple streaks says handing him the microphone which he adjusts around his head. "Isis, correct?"  
  
"Correct," she drawls with a faint southern accent.  
  
Kurt just nods, and she goes over to the keyboard piano. Kurt faces the seats, as others sit down in the front rows. Melissa Derringer is seated next to Blaine. He closes his eyes, counts to ten, erasing the world around him, hearing only the beginning notes. Then he just forgets everything else and begins.

 

**"Something has changed within me, Something is no the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game-"**

 

**************************

  
  
Adam catches Melissa's look at him when Kurt Hummel begins to sing, and he settles in his chair as he hears the soft voice ring throughout the auditorium. He feels Melissa suck in a breath, and notices the other one, Blaine, watch the young man on the stage intensely.

**"Too late for second-guessing-- Too late to go back to sleep-- It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes: and leap!"**

He let's Kurt's singing envelope him as he focuses on the teenager. Melissa wanted him, and he could see why. And the other part is jealous. Also grateful. But definitely jealous.  
  
He can see the potential, the power behind the voice, the determination and ambition in Hummel's eyes. WIth the right tools, this kid will do well.. and he's got Melissa to help with that.

He didn't want to leave the White Ravens in a lurch, but he wanted something else to do. He grew up around this group, and he needed some other experiences. He needed to see if he can break out in LA, and to test his own limits.  
  
"Too late for second-guessing Too late to go back to sleep It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes: and leap!" Kurt Hummel's voice is going higher, and it feels like he's deeper in the song. Adam finds himself unable to think, just listen and watch. "It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity And you wont bring me down!"  
  
Damn... just... Adam leans forward in his seat as he watches. He hears, he feels the song... and waits with baited breath for that High F. His own jealousy doesn't matter. He's just amazed that Lima actually had someone capable of this type of... Emotional singing. He inhales sharply as Kurt Hummel hits that High F, and feels Melissa grab his wrist. He vaguely hears someone else calling out. 

  
  
*********************

   
She only gets a couple minutes to recover before the music changes and Kurt launches into Stand My Ground from Within Temptation. She takes a breath, and she doesn't feel as if she's over reacting. You can't convey the emotional impact of a song over a video, you have to see it up front and personal. She can see that Kurt does lack some technique, but she can help with that. She can see that he needs some coaching, but... the power he has.. the gift... the way he's throwing himself into this song, as well the one prior to that... it's instinctual. It's natural. His singing is an emotional powder keg. If she was still a teenager, Melissa had no doubts she'd be falling in love.  
  
Melissa glances at Adam, who now looks a little stunned, but that smile curling around the edges, he's impressed. He'll never admit it out loud. He never does. He'll make a comment saying he's good most likely, but that's it. She turns her attention back to Kurt Hummel as he belts out another verse of Stand My Ground. He's gone to a lower register with this song, and it's just as attention grabbing. His pale green eyes are full of fire, daring. She needs this. The White Ravens need this.  
  
Hell how could Lima ignore this? This kid has raw, emotional power for singing that just needs some harnessing and nurturing. He's connected to the songs, and she can feel that from here.

"Better get him," Adam mutters to her softly as the song ends and it appears Kurt's taking another minute or so before launching into the last song he chose to showcase his range. Bring Me To Life by Evanescence. God, is he trying to kill them?

 

  

******************************

 

_Keep going_ , Kurt's inner voice urges as he continues to sing. He feels a little winded from Defying Gravity, and only had taken a few seconds to collect himself before launching into the next chosen song.

_Just keep going._

_Show them._

_Prove yourself._

_They matter._

_Lima doesn't._

 

********************

 

Blaine feels Kurt's eyes connect with his in the middle of the verse he was currently in. He caught the smirk and the barely raised eyebrow before continuing. He's been unable to look away from Kurt as he sang. He's seen Kurt sing in different situations. With the Warblers, with New Directions, in the car, in their bedrooms...  
  
This situation felt a little different and it was because Kurt wasn't restraining himself. He always restrained himself a little, while Blaine was always the one that had a tendency to throw away the restraint. He knew Kurt had passion, how could one not see it? Just look at the type of songs Kurt tended to sing. If people bothered to look past the surface, they'd realize how emotional the songs truly were.  
  
He hears Adam and Melissa saying something to each other, but he doesn't catch the words. He doesn't try. He's watching Kurt, the one he loves, do what he loves. Blaine's a performer. He loves performing. To just let go and move and dance, and sing his heart out. Kurt's more than once said that Blaine's an attention seeking showboat. It's true.  
  
But there's more to singing than just performing as he does. There's connecting. Blaine knows he has held himself back a little in the connection department. He finds it hard to show his vulnerability. He's done it for a couple songs- the Candles duet with Kurt for instance, or when he's singing with Kurt in the car. One of these days he'll be able to get past that bridge and be more comfortable with showing his vulnerability to everyone, not just one specific person.  
  
Kurt not just a performer. He lives in his songs. He forgets everything and just sings, throwing everything in him out there. He shows everything about him, whether people realize it or not. Blaine knows New Directions doesn't see it, but when Kurt sings it's when he's most vulnerable. He's showing his vulnerability.. only briefly. Blaine sees it because he KNOWS Kurt. The music for Bring Me To Life fades just as Kurt's voice does, and after a minute, it's like Kurt finally realizes where he is. He smirks, and curtsies before accepting a bottle of water from the drummer.  
  
"I think I died," Blaine hears Melissa Derringer say quietly. "Those videos didn't show half as much as we saw there."  
  
Blaine glances at Adam, the one that in a way challenged Kurt. Adam looks at him and winks. "Looks like he more than met the challenge," Adam drawls before getting out of his seat.  
  
"That's an approval from Adam, best one can get," Melissa Derringer says to Blaine, shaking her head as he follows them out of the aisle. Other members of the group are talking to Kurt as they get up on the stage. Kurt's pale eyes wander through the crowd as if he's looking for someone. He looks tense, but Blaine notices he relaxes when he sees him. Blaine moves to stand next to Kurt, who's currently sitting on the stool, drinking from the bottle of water. When he reaches his side, Kurt's free hand joins his.  
  
"I'm impressed," Melissa says. "I knew you were good from what I saw, but I didn't know how good. You need more training on technique, control, and vocal coaching, but you have a lot of raw talent and a strong presence that works." Blaine notes the faint blush on his boyfriend's pale skin, but he knows Kurt is pleased with was said.  
  
"Constructive criticism. I'm not used to that."  
  
"Well if you take my offer, you'll be getting it. And speaking of, I think we now need to have another talk."


	7. A Second Pitch

**Columbus,Ohio**

**Little Dreams Eats**

 

 

 

Kurt looks around the sandwich shop that Melissa and Nicolas took he and Blaine too to talk further, while he listens to Carole talk on the phone. He had called her while waiting.   
  
"What time will you be able to get home?" Carole asks. Kurt looks down at Blaine's wrist which was resting against his, and takes a look at the time on his boyfriend's watch . It was half past four.  
  
"Probably around eight, maybe earlier, depending on the traffic. Is Dad home?"  
  
"No he had to go to DC this weekend, but he'll back Monday. Finn will be here by the time you get home." She pauses. "With Rachel."  
  
"That's fine." Kurt is stil savoring the high he had gotten while performing for people who properly appreciated what he could do. Not even the mentioning of Rachel Berry could dampen it.   
  
"Are you going to tell me about this trip?" Carole asks, and he can hear how she's trying to reign in her curiosity.  
  
"I will," Kurt promises. "I just don't want Finn or Rachel to know about it... since I haven't made my decision yet." He knows Dad talked to Carole about it.  
  
"I won't say anything," she promises.   
  
Blaine taps Kurt's wrist then, and Kurt looks around and notices Melissa and Nicolas coming to their table.  
  
"Have to go, Carole. Bye."  
  
"Bye, hon. Tell Blaine he's welcome to eat here tonight as well."   
  
"I will." Kurt ends the call. "Carole says you can eat dinner with us tonight if you want."  
  
"Sure," Blaine says easily, and he feels Blaine's foot slip in between both of his. Melissa and Nicolas set down two coffees in front of them, and the boys take their drinks. The two had taken them to the sandwich shop just across the street from the theater and while no one was particularly hungry, everyone wanted coffee. Kurt takes a hesitant sip of his order, and although it's a bit too sweet, he likes it.  
  
"Apparently the White Ravens are number three on the list of performing groups," Kurt says casually as Melissa takes a bite out of her cruller. "Out of eighty nationally recognized."   
  
She smirks. "Throughout it's history, the White Ravens never t dropped past a ranking of ten. We were ranked number five two years ago."  
  
"The Red Umbrellas as always are number one," Nicolas mutters darkly and Kurt senses there is a lot of history there.   
  
"Lets not get into that," Melissa speaks up then. "Your singing was quite impressive, Kurt. I'm glad that I sought you out."   
  
"It felt good to just let go like that," Kurt admits. He loved it. He never felt so free as he did then.  
  
"Have you given any thought to the offer?"  
   
"Some. I'm just.. it's a good offer but, I'm not entirely sure if I should take it," Kurt admits. He wants so much in this world. He wants to perform on stage, he wants to go to NYADA, but he knows that's a slim shot. He wants to travel. He sees a flicker of disappointment appear in Melissa's eyes, but it's gone quickly.

"You're not the first high school student that the Ravens have recruited or attempted to recruit that's unsure. Sometimes it's the preconceived notion that because we happen to do a lot of community theater that they'll be stuck in that routine. That it'll weigh down their options."   
  
Melissa pauses to take a drink, which causes Nicolas to take over. "By working with us, we've been able to help ten people in the past three years get into NYADA, Julliard, Yale, Harvard.  
  
Kurt and Blaine exchange looks. Blaine hasn't said anything yet, remaining quiet. "I can name other schools, but I'm sure you know them by the bio's on the website."

"I understand you have your NYADA audition in a few days Kurt, but I would really love for you to consider joining us. You'll get the experience you need in regards to singing, acting, plays, musicals. The training, the coaching, access to resources you simply do not have now. You'll get the resume you need to apply to NYADA, or whatever school of your choice. This is a full time job, one I love to death and will do until I can no longer do it," Kurt smiles at that. He also understands what Melissa is saying. She's pitching everything she can at him.

"I'll admit right off the bat, it's not easy. It's hard work, demanding and grueling at times. Just like college and Broadway. You have to work at it. Some of us have to fight for the roles we want, while others don't have to. This work can be volatile."  
  
"Sounds like New Directions," Kurt hears Blaine mutter and Kurt cuts off a laugh with a cough.   
  
"But in the end we do our job. We're all close, we don't always get along, but with over twenty people in a group that's bound to happen. So many different personalities. We travel a lot," she stresses. "I remember in a two month period we went from Columbus to Indianapolis, to Dayton, to Pittsburgh, to Philadelphia, back to Columbus. It's constant.   
  
For a month, every summer, we go to Europe." Kurt inhales at that. Europe.... Melissa pauses and takes another bite out of her cruller. "For those not willing to handle the demands, they don't last long."  
  
"I imagine not," Kurt says softly.  
  
"If you don't want this, say no now. If you don't think you can handle the demands, state it outright. I won't be happy, because I really want you with the Ravens, but I'll live."

Kurt looks down at his coffee. It all feels.... surreal. Like the day he and Blaine met at Dalton when he went to spy. In truth, he's not used to being... wanted. Not in this capacity. Not like this. He's still getting used to how Blaine wants him. It's getting easier, with all the drama they have had...   
  
"Thank you," Kurt says softly, looking back up at them. "I appreciate this. I just.. I'm not saying no, but I'm not saying yes either."  
  
Melissa nods. "You're still going to do your audition for NYADA?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
Melissa smiles. "Good luck with that. I do hope they take you. However, I want you to keep my offer in mind. And whatever decision you come to, please call me and let me know." She slips a card across the table to him. "Both my cell numbers and my email."   
  
"Also, I'd like to give you this," Kurt looks over at Nicolas who hands him what appears to be a dvd case. "Some of our performances the past couple years," Nicolas explains.

"Five of them in all I think. Thought you might like to check them out."   
  
"I'll definitely watch them."   
  
"Meanwhile, we need to get back. Tomorrow we start with sorting out who gets what for this original musical we're starting," Melissa pushes her chair back and stands. Quick goodbyes and handshakes were made, and after a couple more minutes, Kurt and Blaine headed back to the parking lot of the theatre to get to his car.   
  
"You were fantastic, Kurt," Blaine says when they stop by the car. He's smiling and Kurt, as usual when it comes to Blaine's smiles, metls. "You know it too."   
  
"I was, wasn't I?" Kurt smirks.  
  
Blaine just shakes his head as Kurt nudges his side with an elbow. "Your good too you know," Kurt adds. "Always have been from the moment we met. Like I said you're amazing, you take my breath away when you sing or perform or--" Kurt trails off as he remembers other reasons and he knows he's blushing now. He quickly heads over to the driver side, and opens the side passenger door to put his satchel in. As he does, he feels a hand on his side. Then Blaine kissing the side of his neck.   
  
"Or what?" he murmurs in that... voice. Kurt shakily exhales. Instinctively he looks to his right and left. He only sees cars. Like at the school parking lot, they can't be easily seen.   
  
"You know what," Kurt whispers. "Uh huh," Blaine replies, and slides his hand around to rest on his stomach. Another kiss on his neck, longer than the last one, then his hand disappears, and the warmth is gone.  
  
_One... two... three... have to drive..._

 "I'll drive," Blaine says cheerily. Kurt scowls as he realized Blaine got his car keys too. "Since you look a little too scattered to do that." Indeed. Scattered is the right word. He pulls himself together enough to glare at the boy he loves.   
  


"You're going to pay for that," he says, wishing his voice sounded normal instead of shaky. Holding his head up high, he strides over to the passenger side.

  
"I'm sure I will," Blaine's voice drawls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are continuing to enjoy this! Let me know what you think! And thank you!


	8. A Little Bit Of Eavesdropping

**Later That Evening**   
**Hummel-Hudson Residence**

  
Dinner was over. He could hear Finn and Rachel talking in the kitchen. Blaine didn't feel like going home just yet. He wasn't interested in doing so. No one was home, he knew that. His parents left this morning to visit his mother's relatives in the Phillipines. They've been taking a lot of trips lately since he transferred to McKinley. He knows either his older sister or brother will be arriving tomorrow.

So Kurt will be able to be at his house without worry.  
  
He loves his parents. He knows his parents love him, but they're still struggling to accept he's gay. With Kurt at the house, it's just a reminder that their son is. So there's a lot of silence, a lot of discomfort. So they've thrown themselves into the work more, and started taking more trips. His siblings at least love Kurt. He thinks his sister has a crush on him, calling him 'Gorgeous' whenever she sees him.

"So are we going to watch the dvd or something else?" Blaine asks as Kurt comes back down from his bedroom. He moves around on the couch, putting his back against the arm rest, and then wraps his arm around Kurt sits between his legs and leans back against his chest. He takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Kurt. It's hard to describe the scent, all he knows it's uniquely Kurt. And due to that, he can tell when Kurt enters a room.  
  
They talked a little about the White Ravens on the ride back. He knows Kurt has to make the decision on his own, but a part of Blaine, the part that does not want Kurt to go to New York while he's still stuck here (A selfish part of him, but what the hell, he doesn't get a chance to be selfish often) hopes he takes it. Plus he honestly thinks this is what Kurt needs. He didn't say all of that though. He knows his opinion will sway Kurt. Like how he almost didn't transfer to McKinley. So Blaine resists, knowing Kurt will have to come to the decision on his own.  
  
"I planned on watching it tomorrow," Kurt says, reaching for the remote, his other hand resting on the outside of Blaine's thigh, moving up to his knee. "I have some episodes of Top Chef I need to catch up on."   
  
"I thought you boycotted that show after Marcel got kicked off All Stars."  
  
"I did. Then it became better with this season, so boycott over." Blaine grins and kisses Kurt's cheek. Then inhales his boyfriend's scent again.  
  
"Sorry I was up there so long. Didn't have any trouble with Finn did you?" Kurt asks quietly.  
  
Blaine shakes his head. Although Rachel once again tried to get him to get Kurt to talk to her. He told her flat out he's not going to play middle man and that this is between her and Kurt. He likes the girl, he does, but he also is wary of her. While he knows that Rachel means well, she still has this over-riding sense of ambition, an ambition that he sees in Kurt. But his ambition doesn't threaten to hurt others the way it does with Rachel.   
  
Blaine stays quiet as Kurt searches for the episodes of Top Chef he recorded. He knows why Kurt took it so hard when Rachel ran against him. He didn't care that Britany did. Britany didn't make a promise and then turn around break that promise. Kurt let Rachel in, something he rarely does with others. He doesn't even let Finn in much, and Blaine understands why. He's still distant with the other members of New Directions, even Mercedes as that friendship is no longer as strong as it once was. But Kurt had let down his ice walls and let Rachel in. Blaine was pretty sure the only person he didn't have walls up around was him, even when things were a bit.. distant between them for a couple of weeks when they were both at Dalton. When he was being an idiot.   
  
"You've gone quiet," Kurt says as Blaine notices that the episode Kurt wanted was now playing.   
  
"Just thinking," Blaine says softly, kissing a bare spot on Kurt's neck. He smiles against his neck as Kurt reacts, then and sets his hand on Kurt's waist.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Hey Kurt-- Oh uh--" Blaine stiffens a bit when he hears Finn behind them.   
  
He should be able to relax around Finn. Finn apologized, Blaine accepted the apology, but.. Instinct is telling him something else. He'll figure out what it is eventually.  
  
"What is it Finn?"  
  
"Rachel and I are going for a walk, Mom's downstairs taking care of the laundry. If she asks, just let her know we went for a walk, and after that, I'm driving her home."  
  
"Will do."  
  
"Uh, right. So.. um later," Finn mumbles and a few minutes later both are gone from the house. They watch the show for a few minutes, then during a commercial, Kurt adjusts his position and looks up at Blaine.  
  
"What?" Kurt gives him that smile, the one that makes his chest tighten, makes his heart race at times. "Nothing." "Oh?" "I love you." Blaine grins. "I love you too."

 

***************************  


  
"So why did they go to Columbus?"  
  
Rachel hears Finn sigh in irritation. "Really? We're going to talk about Kurt and Blaine?"  
  
"I'm just curious. Carole wouldn't say why they went."  
  
"Stop being nosy," Finn says firmly as they walk down the street.

"I just... I just want to know. I want to be able to talk to Kurt," she says quietly. Ever since she admitted to stuffing the ballot, things got bad between them again.   
She hates having him mad at her. She doesn't think an apology is going to work this time either.   
  
Maybe because by having him mad at her, practically all the girls still can't stand her. Quinn even took Kurt's side. So did Mercedes who he hasn't been as close to lately. Tina won't say anything, she's too nice to do so, but she can feel the dislike. And well Santana... is Santana. The guys are being nice, although Blaine, the best way to get to Kurt, is refusing to help. She thought Finn would be the best way, but apparently things aren't good between him and Kurt either. Kurt's been cold to him since the whole issue with Santana, and she has a feeling also because of Blaine, despite Finn getting his head out of his butt and apologizing.  
  
"Yeah well, Kurt will talk to you when he's ready."   
  
Rachel sighs. "You and he need to talk to."   
  
"Like I said--"   
  
"I know, Finn. God, this whole thing sucks. The only good thing out of all of this, besides you and me of course, is the audition for NYADA." Finn brings her closer to his side, his arm encircling her waist as they turn a corner and head back to the house.   
  
"You'll nail it, Rachel."   
  
"Of course I will." She'll blow them all out of the water. Her dreams **will** come true.  
  
  


**An Hour Later**   
  


 

 

 

Finn parks his car back in the driveway, thankful that he was able to escape Rachel's never ending questions. She still wouldn't back down on Kurt and Blaine, and kept on trying to get him to find out what was going on... He doesn't think anything is going on. He figured his step brother and boyfriend went on a date. What is the big deal about that? He knows she wants him to convince Kurt to be friends with her again. But, it seems like she hasn't realized something he has over the past couple years knowing Kurt.

You can't force Kurt to do anything.

  
Plus he's not going to try to make things hard between him and Blaine again. Of course it was all his fault. He let Santana get to him, let his jealousy get in the way... Finn sighs. Things became weird the moment Blaine transferred. He opens the front door, steps inside and takes off his shoes after he closes it. Finn glances in the living room just in time to see his Mom coming in the room with a basket of laundry.

  
She smiles at him and he waves in return. He notices the tv is on. Blaine and Kurt are on the couch. Neither seems to notice he's arrived. He doesn't want to interrupt. It'll just   
make Kurt... annoyed with him.  
  
He walks quietly to the stairs.. or as quietly as he can. He's not good with being quiet.  
  
"Still planning on coming tomorrow?" He hears Blaine ask, and Finn pauses on the steps. "<My parents will be boarding the plane to the Phillipines by noon, so it's either going to be my brother or sister that'll be there by tomorrow morning. We can watch that dvd Nicolas and Melissa gave you."  
  
Melissa and Nicolas? Who are they?   
  
"Of course," he hears Kurt reply.  
  
"How long are your parents going to be gone?"  
  
"Two weeks. And then I bet something else is going to come up." Blaine sounds... well he sounds.. what's that word again? Oh, resigned! He knows it means tired or something   
like that.   
  
"Finn," he hears his mom behind him hiss. "Stop eavesdropping. Upstairs, now." He flushes.   
  
"Sorry, Mom." She just shakes her head as she passes him and Finn decides to hurry up the stairs


	9. Before The NYADA Audition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. Had some RL stuff pop up. Here's the next chapter. ENJOY!

**A Few Days Later- The Day Before NYADA Audition- Thursday**

 

 

  
  
Kurt stands by his locker, staring down at the music sheets in his hand. The song he chose to audition for NYADA. It took a while for him to choose. He wanted to make sure to pick the right song to showcase his range, but not an inappropriate one either. Because let's face it, he apparently has quite the history of not choosing the right songs. West Side Story was one of those times. He scowls at that. Poor song choice and preconceived notions that could not be changed.  
  
So now that he chosen his song, he's practiced as much as he could. His concentration, however, has been spotty as best, barely there at worst. Which is unusual for him. He's always been able to focus. His focus is one of those things about him that seem to scare people. Or as Finn says "You're scary when you look like that, dude." His lack of proper focus has been because of the past few days.   
  
Meeting Melissa Derringer, meeting the White Ravens, going over their website even more thoroughly. Talking to his dad about it. Talking to Carole. Talking to Blaine. He watched the DVD with Blaine at his place. Then looked up other performances online. Talked to Melissa a couple times. Talked to Nicolas.  
Round and round his mind goes. He hates being indecisive. It is not a desirable trait. It makes things difficult. He does not need things to be difficult. It's just his future. His future. Kurt groans and sets his head against his locker.   
  
"Something wrong, dude?"  
  
Kurt doesn't bother to open his eyes. "No, Finn. Just thinking."  
  
"You have that look."  
  
Kurt frowns but doesn't push away from the locker. "What look?"  
  
"Uh.. the uh I'm not sure what to do look. You don't have it often, just when something's weird going on in the choir room."  
  
"I'm fine."   
  
Silence. "I think Burt banned that word," He hears Finn say a minute later.   
  
Fine seems to be a curse word in the house. Kurt knew his father didn't like hearing that word come out of Kurt's mouth. Especially after the situation with Karofsky. Kurt doesn't want New Directions to be protective of him. They never were before.(Finn is trying and it irritates the hell out of him. He doesn't need a protective 'big brother'. He told Finn that very clearly. once or twice.... okay three times. Fine, four times.) He sees no need for them to be now.   
  
Of course, everyone was probably paying closer attention now, due to a couple of incidents with a student who was religious and had taken issue with Kurt and Blaine. A freshman who after the incidents came to light (Both Kurt and Blaine were trying to not to bring attention to it, because let's face it, they already have enough attention) ended up being suspended, and her parents transferred her to another high school. Other than that, the jocks had left the Glee Clubbers alone, (minus the occasional incident, but nothing as bad as it once was), the slushee machine had been removed from the school due to the complaints of ALL the parents of the New Directions. The school board got tired of being blasted by phone calls by Burt Hummel, Mr and Mrs Abrams, Brittany's parents and so forth so they just decided to get rid of it. Best thing to ever happen to this school.  
  
"I know, Finn. But really, I'm fine. Just got a lot on my mind." He didn't want to talk about it with Finn. Kurt wishes he had the close relationship with his step brother that Finn keeps trying to create, but there's been too many things not talked about yet, things that should be said. Kurt mentally huffs, not wanting to give away his thoughts. Perhaps it'll happen before they graduate. Or more likely never. Kurt sucks at apologizing. He's not good at it. Finn sucks at apologizing. (Kurt knows because Blaine told him word for word Finn's apology) So even though they NEED to talk, most likely it won't happen.   
  
"Have you chosen a song for the auditions Kurt?" Rachel's voice suddenly came to his left. Kurt's stomach tightens and he finally pushes his head off from the locker. He looks over at Finn to see Rachel standing there. He sees her tentative smile, the hopeful look in her eyes, the need for them to be friends again. Need. He doesn't want it. His defenses snap into place right then and there.  
  
"Yes," he says coolly. He ignores Rachel's wince. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go meet Blaine."  
  
  
  
  


**********************************   
  
  
  


Rachel lets out a hiss of frustration as she watches Kurt walk off and her hand fists.  
  
"Rachel."

She's frustrated and she looks right at Finn. "He can't even--"

"Not now, Rachel," FInn says quietly.   
  
"FINN!"  
  
"Just let it go."   
  
She didn't want to let it go. She and Kurt were friends, and she wanted him to be her friend again. He was her second. The moment their friendship formed she was estastic. Kurt was headstrong of course, but she found ways to manage it. They had their bumps with Blaine in the middle but then things got good and they both were so ambitious that she knew they would be able to take over Broadway together. As long as she was in the front. That was the way it was supposed to be. 

She's going to be the next Barbra, and damn it she wasn't just going to let Kurt permanently toss their friendship aside over that stupid student election.  
  
"It's just so stupid!"

Finn just shakes his head. She thinks she sees pity in his eyes but she doesn't need it.   
  
Kurt will see that he's over reacting. Soon.

 

 

  
  
  
***********************   
**Hummel Tire and Lube**   
**Later That Day**

 

  
Burt tries to spend as much time as he can at the shop, even with his Congressman job. It keeps him grounded. He can't do as much as he used to, but it's good he has people he can rely on. Right now he has a few spare hours, so he's at the shop going over everything. At this moment, going over a 1979 Ford Mustang.

  
It belongs to a Melissa Derringer. She was coming by today to pick it up. She dropped it off a yesterday. He had to admire the woman. She needed her car worked on, but she used it as an excuse to talk to him. Within five minutes, he understood what Kurt meant when he called her a strong woman who clearly knew what she wants, and how to go about getting it. He had a feeling she was hoping he could persuade Kurt take her offer. He knew she wanted Kurt with the White Ravens. He could tell she liked him, that she simply wanted to help him out. 

_"I can't persuade Kurt to do anything. He'll make up his mind on what he wants."_

_"I wasn't asking you to--" "Yes you were," Burt counters. "I'm sure there are other repair shops closer to where you live, than myplace in a town out of your way. But I understand why. Would I like it a lot better if Kurt was closer? I'll admit it, yes. It would make me worry less. But Kurt's eighteen now. I have to let him make his own decision."_

_He doesn't like it. Part of life though._

_Burt shuts the hood of the car, rubbing the back of his neck as he remembers another part of that conversation. He asked a question, a rather clumsy one.. but that's what he does. "How many in your group are.. gay?" He had wanted to know if they would have a problem with Kurt. He didn't want Kurt to end up being isolated again._   
  
_She smiled. "A few of us."_

_"Good."_

_"You sound relieved." "_

_"He's been through a lot," Burt presses._

_"I bet. Especially living in a town like this."_

_"He may no longer be a little boy, but he's still my kid."_

  
_"I know." Her tone was soothing. Burt was reminded of a couple politicians he dealt with a lot that had that soothing tone of voice, but she didn't seem to be like the politicians._

  
_The sound of a truck pulling into the parking lot pulls Burt out from the memory of the conversation. He looks outside the ship to see Ms Derringer getting out of the passenger side._

  
"Everything all set, Mr Hummel?" She asks with a bright smile.

"All set. She's running just fine now." 

"Oh good. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Still learning the ropes in DC."

She chuckles. "I don't envy you on that." Ms Derringer gets into the driver's seat and starts it. Burt grins at the smooth sound of the engine starting.

"Oh she's purring nicely."

"That she is." 

"You may have been a few hours out of my way, but it was worth it." She looks over at him. "So his audition is tomorrow."

Burt nods. "Yeah. He's going to knock it out of the park." Burt knows his son will. The boy can sing like nothing else. Burt may be a little out of his comfort zone when it comes to this stuff, but he knows his boy can sing. Otherwise, why would this woman be trying to get him to join her group?

"I bet he will. Anyways, I have to go. I promised my dad I would eat dinner with him tonight. You have a good day, Mr Hummel." She holds out her hand which he shakes.

"It was nice to meet you." "It was interesting to meet you." 

Ms Derringer grins. "I always like to make it interesting."


	10. The NYADA Auditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to audition for NYADA. Rachel makes a decision before she auditions and Kurt gets support before he goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long in updating this. Basically, a lot of stuff happened, and I lost my file but now thanks to some lovely people, I got a new file and I'm going back to posting new and updated chapters.

**(At the Hudson-Hummel House)**

  
There are eight people auditioning in all for NYADA. Rachel bites her lip as she sits in her seat, eying the others. Today is the day she finds out if her dreams come true.  
  
Her eyes land on Harmony, and her heart jumps a beat, and she quickly looks away. The girl may be a sophomore, but she's trying to secure a position in this school now. She's the biggest threat to Rachel. Well, other than Kurt. Her gaze lands on Kurt, and just as it does, his eyes meet hers. She offers a tentative smile, and his eyes shutter, go cold.  
  
Her stomach clenches. _It's your own fault_ , a soft voice whispers in the back of her mind. Y _ou let your ambition walk over others. You were able to fix your friendship, then ruined it again with your impulsiveness._  
  
Her stomach clenches again.  
  
_No I didn't_ , she argues against the voice. I _t's his fault he won't forgive me. It's Kurt's. If he wants to throw away their friendship, then fine. I can live with it._

There's silence for a moment and she wonders if she shut up that voice of doubt. 

  
_Are you sure?_  
   
Rachel closes her eyes.  
  
Yes.  
  
Strangely, that voice sounds like her Dad. Not her Daddy. Dad didn't spoil her like her Daddy did, and still does. She and Dad had a long talk, another one. The first one was during her suspension. This other one was just hours ago. He was disappointed. She could see it. He didn't say it. He just simply kissed her forehead, hugged her and said he loved her.  
  
Rachel takes a deep breath and opens her eyes again.  
  
She can live with losing Kurt's friendship, since he is obviously fine with shutting her out. She knew she would have to choose between love and talent. This is what she wants most in this world. NYADA. To take Broadway by storm.  
  
She'll lose Kurt, she knows she'll lose Finn. She loves them both, but her dreams are more important.  
  
Talent and dreams come first.  
  
"Rachel Berry?"  
  
Her gaze snaps instinctively to the voice calling her name. A regal looking blonde, in a simple black dress and floor length coat, holding a clipboard. She immediately stands.  
  
Time to shine.  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                              *********************  
  
  
  
  
Kurt watches her go.  
  
He was watching her earlier. He knew exactly what just happened. He learned how to read Rachel very well over the years, even more so during their brief friendship.  
  
Rachel Berry made her decision.  
  
He only hopes Finn won't be too crushed. A lovelorn Finn is the hardest to be around. He knows his step brother loves Rachel and has been contemplating a future with her.  
  
Rachel, however, dreams of New York and Broadway, and frankly, Finn and New York do not go together.  
  
The Rachel Berry who wanted New Directions to be her back up performers has snapped into place. Hopefully New Directions will survive that, especially with Regionals coming up.  
  
"Hello Porcelain."  
  
Kurt stills, then looks over to his right to see Coach Sue Sylvester sitting in a seat next to him.  
  
"Coach Sylvester... what are you doing here?" He feels bewildered by her appearance and a small part of him is horrified at whatever antics she might bring about.  
  
"I heard about the auditions, thought I'd drop by for a minute."  
  
He watches her warily. She smiles at him, and Kurt raises an eyebrow. This relationship he has with Coach Sylvester has always been.. odd, interesting. He swears she likes him. He likes her sometimes too.  
  
"I also heard you have some offer out there."  
  
"How did you hear about that?"  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Her smile widens, but Kurt's not worried about it. Anyone else would be. She claps a hand on his shoulder, squeezes it, then gets up and walks out. He watches her, then somehow his gaze lands on Gavroche.  
  
The other boy winks at him. Kurt just gives him a look, then concentrates on a spot on a wall.  
  
His turn will be soon.  
  
He needs to concentrate on that.  
  
Kurt takes a deep breath, slips his hand into his jacket pocket to take out his cell phone. He needs to shut it off. Because with his luck, someone would try to call while he's singing.  
  
Before he does, he gets a ding indicating a message.  
  
He checks his screen and sees three messages.  
  
One from Blaine.  
  
**_Break a leg. I love you. B._**  
  
Kurt smiles, tracing the message with his finger, and quickly responds.  
  
_**Plan on it.**_  
  
_**I love you too. K**_.  
  
He sends it, then checks the other message.  
  
**_The White Ravens sends you many Break A Legs for tonight, Kurt Hummel._**  
**_Melissa (and Nicolas)_ **  
  
And just then another message comes in. From his father.  
  
_**Do good. Remember: Your decision.**_  
  
Kurt nods, and turns off his cell.  
  
His decision.  
  
He used Dad and Blaine as a sounding board. He knew they wanted to voice their own opinions, but they were great, as always. Letting him voice all his concerns about this, about Melissa's offer. The pros and cons of everything. Offering bits and pieces of advice here and there to help his train of thought.  
Kurt had a pretty solid idea what their opinions were. He KNEW what Blaine's was. They know each other that well Kind of scary sometimes. Only because Blaine also knows what Kurt is thinking, and to know that someone can know what he's thinking can be scary. He's still not one hundred percent used to it.  
  
A door opens. Kurt hears Rachel talking in that way of hers when she's happy, when she knows she did well in something. Her voice almost echoes as she walks away.  
  
Then silence.  
  
He hears another name called. Since they are going alphabetical order, he knows most likely another couple names will be called before his.

                                                         
  
                                                                                    **(15 Minutes Later)**  
  


"Kurt Hummel?"  
  
Kurt recognizes the regal blonde who's come out three times now to call names. He stands and strides over to her.

  
She holds open the door for him, and he enters the room. It's a large room, and they have a band set up. At a table are two other, a man with dark brown hair and wearing black rimmed glasses, and another woman with black hair pulled back in a tight bun.  
  
"Mr Hummel, I am Elizabeth King," the blonde says with a small smile. "Also with us is Trevor Duke and Edward Count. What we do here is critique on three aspects of your audition. Technical, emotional, and performance. We have already looked over your application. The band has a copy of your sheet music that you had given to our assistant Ms Cander, the young woman who checked you in. So they are already familiar with it, so it is now up to you."  
  
This is it.  
  
"Before you do, Mr Hummel," Mr Duke speaks up, "I see you are going to be performing Born This Way by Lady Gaga. Would you mind telling us why that song by that artist?"  
  
"Because it's a song about self acceptance. For a while, even though I knew who I was, it took me some time to accept who I am. I am in that place now, and I think it expresses myself perfectly."  
  
Mr Duke nods. "As Ms King said, whenever you are ready."  
  
Kurt closes his eyes, digs deep inside himself, listening only for those precious sounds of music.  
  
He hears the notes, and the rest of the world falls away as he begins to sing.


	11. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at the Hudson Hummel house after the NYADA auditions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little long- couldn't find a good place to break it all. 
> 
> Also, Blaine discusses his siblings. When I had originally written this fic, we had not been introduced to Cooper at all and even though the show has been over for a while, I don't feel like changing it to match the show canon since I'm not really following their canon anyways, lol.

  
**A Few Hours Later**  
  


"So did they say anything then?" Blaine asks, causing Kurt to pause s in his pacing of the spare bedroom that his dad let Blaine have for tonight.  
Blaine's car was acting, up, and Dad didn't want Blaine driving home in a car that wasn't running properly and at night. Neither did he honestly. So Dad and Carole are letting Blaine spend the night. They apparently called his brother to let him know. He was the one currently staying at the Anderson's home while Blaine's parents were gone. Not the first time it's happened. Not the last.  
  
"No. I mean they made a couple comments," Kurt sighs.  
  
  
_"Interesting take on the song, Mr Hummel."_

_"Unique."_

_"Charismatic as well."_

Kurt shakes his head, dispelling the scene that took place just a couple of hours ago. "They said to me what they said to everyone. To come back on Saturday. That's when they'll let us know who is in and who is not."

Blaine smiles from his spot on the bed. "I bet you were fantastic."  
  
Kurt scoffs, hiding his pleasure at the compliment. Although he knows his cheeks are probably a little red. "Of course I was."

_But was it enough? Was it enough for them?_  
  
He sighs, then collapses on the bed. Kurt closes his eyes as Blaine's fingers caress his cheek.

"Of course, while they said it was good, they were probably being polite," he murmurs, turning his head a little to nuzzle Blaine's palm.

"They have to be," Blaine says softly. "But I'm sure you impressed them. That's what you do."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." He hears Blaine chuckle, and then he feels his boyfriends lips on his. Kurt kisses him in return, just lazy, slow kisses that never fail to make his skin warm, his heart beat faster.

He places his own hand on the back of Blaine's neck, caressing the skin, enjoying the feel of Blaine's skin. Kurt's not sure how much time has passed, but the kisses stop and Blaine lays across the bed next to him, his fingers still in his hair. He doesn't mind. Anyone else he'd bitch out, but this is Blaine. Kurt moves his hand from Blaine's neck, to rest on his chest, over his heart. Kurt thinks about his audition for NYADA, how it made him feel afterward.

_Accomplished._

He was able to show what can do, show what he's capable of. He appreciated the few comments they made. But everything that he usually feels when he performs wasn't there.

But, for some reason, he didn't feel that same rush he felt when he showed the White Ravens what he could do. In Columbus, in that theatre, he not only felt accomplished, he felt that rush, that high, that feeling of belonging and happiness that he's come to associate with not just singing and performing, but when he was with Blaine, or when he had his talks with his Dad. Not to mention he would be lying if he didn't admit he felt pleased that someone had sought him out. Wanted him. Simply because they heard some of his singing and wanted to hear more. It was a definite ego boost. Something he doesn't get a lot.

"Kurt?"

"I'm here. Just thinking."  
  
"About?"

Kurt meets Blaine's gaze. "Not everyone goes to college right after they graduate."

Blaine nods. "True. For several reasons. Family duties, need to explore, needing a job are just a few of those reasons."

"They didn't come for Rachel. Or any of the others." Kurt frowns. "They should have come for you."

"But they didn't. They came for you," Blaine says softly, as usual able to follow Kurt's train of thought.

"They came for me." There's that ego boost again. Oh God, it feels.. fantastic.

Blaine laughs. "Even lying down, you're preening like a peacock."

Kurt shrugs. "What I do best. Next to singing anyway."

"True."

There's a gentle knock on the door then, disrupting the private moment.

"Sorry to interrupt boys," Carole doesn't come in, just stays in the hallway. "Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes."

 

 

  
***********************

 

 

Blaine takes the casserole dish and sets it on the table as Kurt finishes setting the table. Mr Hum- Burt- is currently telling Finn to get off the phone with Rachel, he can talk to her later. Time to eat and all of that. Blaine doesn't miss the the frustrated look that Finn gives Burt, nor the quick look of resentment sent towards him before he goes back to talking to Rachel.  
  
Blaine used to feel guilty about being allowed at the Friday Night Dinners, but he doesn't any longer. Kurt has told him plenty of times not to, and Burt has made it clear he has no problem with Blaine being there for the dinners. It's Finn that does. And that glance tonight clearly shows Finn's apology before Sectionals was only a half hearted one at best, which Blaine knew at the time, but this moment made it more than clear. Blaine can understand the resentment though.  
  
Finn most likely wants Rachel to be part of these family dinners, because he sees Rachel as part of the family. Like Kurt, Blaine sees the hope in Finn. The hope that he and Rachel will be forever. Blaine may be only eighteen (and unfortunately a junior due to some... setbacks), but he wisely thinks that perhaps that only couple in New Directions that has a chance in surviving after highschool (Other than he and Kurt, which he believes will last forever because he can't see himself with anyone BUT Kurt) are Mike and Tina. He wonders if Burt and Carole see it too, if they see the expiration date like everyone else but Finn does. Blaine hates being pessimistic like this. He likes Rachel.. when she's isn't being insane. He used to have a good relationship with Finn, but now it's more like a strained like.  
  
The part of Blaine that wants people to like him wishes he could find a way to have Finn like him, for them to get along like they had during the summer before he transferred. He's over that now. If Finn wants to continue to be resentful out of pride and ego, then that's fine. Finn is only part of a package that comes with Kurt, and it's not the part that is the most important. True, if what happens between him and Kurt does happen, then Finn will be his brother in-law, and hopefully by then things will be better.  
  
"I'm glad your brother agreed to let you spend the night," Burt says as Finn comes back into the dining room, and takes a seat. "I'm sure he didn't want you to risk driving at night with possible car troubles."  
  
"Neither do I," Blaine admits. "Hopefully it's nothing serious."  
  
"It doesn't sound serious," Kurt says as he hands the bowl of vegetables to him. "Probably needs a good cleaning and maybe a piece replaced, but we have what we need at the shop."  
  
"So you'll be the one working on it then?" Burt asks with a smirk.  
  
"Of course, I haven't worked on a car in a while, it'll be fun," Kurt says lightly, but Blaine catches the gleam in Kurt's eyes. Blaine instantly looks down at his plate and counts to ten silently to try and banish the thought of Kurt working on his car, because now is not the time to think of it.  
  
"Rachel was talking about her audition," Finn speaks up then.  
  
"Kurt mentioned they were today. How did she do?"  
  
"She said she nailed it."  
  
"Of course she did." Kurt's tone of voice is careful, and if anyone catches the sarcasm no one comments.  
  
"How did you think you did Kurt?" Burt asks as he takes a scoop of the casserole.  
  
"Excellent, of course," Kurt drawls, earning chuckles from Carole and Burt, and even Finn.  
  
"But no one will know who is getting in until Saturday."  
  
"Did they say how many they were picking?"  
  
"No. Most likely only one or two."  
  
"I'm sure Rachel thinks she has a spot," Carole says to Finn. Finn nods, not answering as he continues to eat.  
  
"Do you think you got one Kurt?"  
  
Kurt shrugs one shoulder. "Maybe." Blaine knows then that Kurt has his mind on something else, like earlier in the bedroom. Blaine has a pretty clear idea where Kurt's train of thought is going, and from the look in Burt's eyes, his father does too.  
  
Conversation dies though as everyone eats. It's not an uncomfortable silence, like during dinner at home. Near the end of dinner, with dessert most likely just  
a few minutes away, conversation starts up again.  
  
"So how are your brother and sister doing, Blaine?" Carole asks. Blaine sets his drink down.  
  
"Fine. My brother was actually glad when my parents asked him to be here during their vacation. It gave him a break from work which he needed."  
  
"What does he do? I don't recall him telling us the last time we met him?" They had met in March when his brother stopped by for a weekend.  
  
"He tries not to talk about his job when he's not on the job. He's enough of a workaholic as is. He runs A&A Protection. It's a company that creates and runs security for musicians and actors."

"That definitely keeps him busy," Carole muses.

"All year long." "He's the oldest right?" Finn asks surprising Blaine, as he didn't think Finn was actually paying attention.

Blaine nods. "Adrian is thirteen years older than me. Ophelia is ten years older than me."

"She's the figure skater correct? We watched her in that competition that Kurt made us watch a month ago," Burt says gruffly.  
Blaine looks over at Kurt, who smirks. "You said it was an important competition. I like Ophelia. I wanted to see how well she did."

"Second place," Finn mutters.

"Better than third," Kurt shoots back. "Or twelfth."  
  
Finn's jaw tightens a little at that, at the dig of what happened at Nationals.  
  
"Speaking of, Regionals is soon isn't it?"  
  
The step brothers stop glaring at Burt's question.  
  
"In four days."  
  
"Kurt and Blaine have a duet." Finn announces, and Kurt scowls at his step brother, looking put out that Finn said it before he could.  
  
Even though it's been a couple of weeks now, Blaine's s till finds himself a little shocked they are doing a duet. He didn't think that would happen. But Mr Schuester said he loved their duet last year when Kurt was with the Warblers. When it was announced, everyone had gone quiet. Blaine knew they were waiting for FInn and Rachel to object, (Or as Santana would say throw a hobbit sized tantrum) but they didn't. Blaine figured it was Finn's way of making up for being an ass the first few months.  
  
Blaine doesn't know why Rachel didn't raise a fuss, but he figured Finn had a talk with her, plus she was still trying to get Kurt to speak to her again.  
Burt raises both eyebrows. "Oh?"  
  
"We're doing three songs this year."  
  
"Like at Sectionals?" Burt asks. "I liked that. We got to hear all you kids." All three boys nod. "About time," Burt grumbles. "No offense Finn, but Schuester put too much emphasis on Rachel."  
  
Blaine was instantly glad Rachel wasn't able to hear that, and from the look on Finn's face, he looks like it too.  
  
"Well I'm glad it appears that he's spreading the wealth. There's so much talent in your group," Carole adds.  
  
"More like he realized finally that everyone wants to be heard," Kurt mutters under his breath. "We won Sectionals that way, so he wants to use it for Regionals."  
  
"So what songs will everyone be singing?"  
  
"Uh uh," Kurt scolds, "You two will have to come and find out." Burt and Carole grin. "At least this time we won't be torn on who we want to win." Everyone laughs at that, even Finn. "Dessert?" "Yes," everyone says at once to Burt's query.  
  
  


  
********************

  
  
"I should get to bed," Rachel says after Finn hears another yawn. He looks at the clock. It's eleven thirty, and he's surprised his mom hasn't come by to tell him to get off the phone and go to sleep.  
  
"Yeah, it's time. I'll pick you up tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Okay," she says in that sweet way he loves. "Try not to snack too much before you go to sleep."  
  
"I didn't say I was going to get a snack."  
  
"You didn't have to." Finn grins. "Bye." "  
  
"Bye," she whispers, and the call ends. He sets his phone on his bed, and he gets up to go downstairs. He always eats something before he goes to sleep. As he walks down the hallway, he notices the light in the spare bedroom, the one that Blaine is in, is still on. He hears Kurt's voice. He knows they aren't doing school work, because those two always have their school stuff done. The only time Kurt stayed up late doing homework was when he was going to Dalton.

He's tempted to be.. what's that word, oh yeah, petty and interrupt. But he knows that will just cause more problems. Problems that no one needs. He hates this feeling of resentment he has towards Blaine. Blaine's a good guy. Blaine's actually cool. He liked Blaine during the summer and last year, after he finally stopped driving Kurt up the wall. Kurt is a lot easier to deal with too thanks to Blaine. Sometimes. He just resents the hell out of the fact that the rules seem to be different when it comes to Blaine. To Blaine and Kurt. How the standards seem to be a lot different. Burt and Mom are even in on it.

  
Why are the rules different for them? Why do he and Rachel have to go by a different set of rules? Finn takes a deep breath. He knows he's being a jerk. He knows he's not thinking clearly on this, it's just none of it seems fair. But he doesn't say what's on his mind because he knows it'll just make everyone mad or upset, or stressed out. No one needs that. He just needs to get something to eat, then go to bed. Maybe the resentment he's feeling now won't be there tomorrow.  
  
"I had a feeling you were going in that direction," he hears Blaine say as he passes the door. "What are you going to say to them?"  
  
Finn stops in his tracks. "I'm going to thank them for the opportunity, but I found a better option for myself."  
  
_Thank who? Found what?_  
  
"Besides it really does make the most sense," Kurt continues. "It's the right choice."  
  
"As long as it makes you happy, Kurt."  
  
"I am happy. As dad, you and Carole have said. It was my decision to make. I made it."  
  
_Made what?_  
  
"Finn, stop eavesdropping," Kurt snaps, and he realizes then he spoke aloud. Oops. The door to the spare bedroom opens fully, and he's being glared at by his step brother.  
  
"I wasn't.. I mean.. I didn't mean to.. Sorry." Finn gives up trying to defend himself, because he was listening. Kurt just stares at him and Finn's pretty sure he's about to get one of those comments that Kurt does that can cut someone, so he quickly walks away. As he does, he hears Kurt mutter something, and Blaine says something in return. Finn hurries up to the kitchen to get something to eat and try to figure out what exactly is going on.


	12. A Warbler Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine gets a call and the New Directions rehearse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well and enjoying what they are reading. Let me know what you think.

**WMHS Parking Lot**

  
Blaine blinks rapidly as he listens to Jeff on the other end of the line. He never thought he'd hear this kind of news. Particularly as it affects the Warblers, and New Directions are the biggest competition to them for Regionals.

"I just wanted to let you know," Jeff says quietly, after speaking in rapid fire for the last couple minutes, in a manner so similar to Rachel's it was almost unnerving. "Especially after the crap he pulled with you and Kurt. Which, by the way, you should have told us."

"We were just glad Sebastian finally got the message," Blaine murmurs. "We didn't want to deal with him any longer."

"Was that the reason why you and Kurt kept on saying no to coming to visit us?"

"Yeah." Jeff sighs. "Well you don't have a reason anymore. Anyways, everyone is now freaking out on what to do with Regionals.. err, don't pass that on will you?"

Blaine grins. "I won't."

"Got to go man, it was good talking to you."  
  
"You too." Blaine ends the call, then gets out of his car as Kurt's navigator pulls up. He leans against the side and waits for his boyfriend to get out. As he does, Blaine doesn't bother to hide the fact he's checking out Kurt. God he wears black and white so well... and the purple scarf just makes it even better. He wants to grab the ends of the scarf and pull Kurt in for a kiss, but there's not enough cars around to do that.

"Just talked to Jeff," Blaine says as they walk towards the front entrance.

"Another invite to a party?" Kurt asks, his shoulders now tense. Up til now, they both decided to avoid Warbler gatherings because of Sebastian and the fallout that happened.

"No. Just some interesting news." Blaine doesn't bother to drag it out. "Sebastian's been expelled. He was kicked out of the Warblers two days ago, and officially expelled by Dalton for breaking the moral conduct code."

Kurt's eyes widen. "That's..."

"Apparently the administration found out what took place between the three of us, and some other incidents that came to light."

Kurt frowns. "I certainly didn't tell anyone, and I know you didn't. We agreed that there was no point, since it was handled."

"Maybe Sebastian confided to the wrong person and that person went to the administration. All I know is, he's gone."

"And the Warblers are down a singer for Regionals."

Blaine winces. He still has loyalty to his former choir, even though New Directions is his family.

"Lips are sealed," Kurt drawls. "I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks."

"I know, Blaine. We all know in the end Dalton was not the best fit for me, but Dalton was there when I needed it most, same with you and the Warblers," Kurt says quietly as they walk inside the school. "In the end I guess I'm a Warbler in mind."  
  
"But a New Direction in heart," Blaine teases. By the time Kurt had transferred back to McKinley, Kurt had effortlessly made friends with most of the Warblers, who in the end also understood Kurt's need to be back at McKinley. Everyone knew, deep down that Dalton couldn't contain Kurt, that Dalton was simply a   
place for Kurt to heal, to regain his own sense of self after what he'd been through.   
  
"Same with you."  
  
"Same with me."  
  
They stop by Blaine's locker first. While he grabs what he needs, he notices Kurt going through some messages on his cell. "Talked to Melissa yet?"  
  
"She won't be available until choir practice. They've been working on their musical pretty much from dawn to mid day, which is what Adam said to me when I called this morning. He had her phone at the time and apparently he was on a break." Kurt exhales. "Apparently when their working on a production, their work days start at five am and sometimes don't end until eight or nine at night. Or even earlier and later."  
  
"Part of the job," Blaine murmurs. "I remember her saying it can be hard if you're not used to that type of schedule."  
  
"Hmmm."   
  
"But hey, I think it's like that for college too. I remember Adrian saying that the most sleep he got in college was maybe two or three hours at the most in his first year."   
  
"True."  
  
"Hey Blaine," Mike greets him as he zips by with Tina. "Kurt."   
  
"Mike," they say at the same time, waving to Tina.  
  
"Why is everything happening in April?" Kurt laments. "Why did Regionals have to be pushed to April, instead of being in March?" Blaine shuts his locker, and he hears some raised voices down the hall, and the sound of someone being shoved against a locker. There's some cheering and it's obviously a fight going on. But it's broken up soon, as Blaine hears Coach Beiste roaring, and the moans from the other students.  
  
"Just Strando getting into it with Lauren Zizes," Puck says as he passes them. "He learned his lesson."   
  
"I bet he did," Kurt drawls. He winks at Blaine. "Just another wonderful day at McKinley."

 

  
**Choir Room**

 

"Kurt." Kurt looks up from the sheet music that he and Blaine are going over for their duet to see Rachel standing in front of him. Blaine's currently being monopolized by the guys. Mr Schue is not in the room, Santana said something about seeing him with Ms Pillsbury earlier. 

"What?"

"I just wanted to say that I hope NYADA picks you," she says softly. He can see the sincerity in her words, in her eyes, in her face. "That way we both can get our dream and go to New York together."

_No honey, that was your dream. I got sucked into it, because when one becomes friends with you, Rachel Berry, they tend to fall into the insanity that comes with it. I know better now. I can resist._

"I'm sure you'll get your dream Rachel. You always made sure you will," Kurt does his best to hold back the condescension. It doesn't work, not completely, but Rachel doesn't react to it. 

"But in case they don't pick you, what are you going to do? Finn mentioned to me today something about you and Columbus and some sort of decision..."

Kurt scowls, and now he knows why Rachel approached him. "It's none of your business, not at this point and time," he snaps. Rachel's lips thin, and she gets that look where she's going to press on because god, she can't take social cues like Finn sometimes and just back off, when Mr Schue comes in.

"Sorry, I'm late. Okay, let's get to work. We got these three numbers to work on, and while we're getting it down, we only have a few more days until   
Regionals." Mr Schue sets his satchel on the piano, and Brad comes in. He gives Kurt a look, and he reluctantly gets up from the bench. "So first we'll run through the group numbers, then we'll see how Blaine and Kurt are doing with their duet." 

Kurt will have to admit, at least Mr Schue is getting a bit better at the organization part, even though it would have been better a year ago at least. But hey, better late than never, right?

 

**3 Hours Later**

 

 

Kurt tosses an empty bottle of water into the recycle bin. Someone hands him another one, and he starts to take it, but stops when he sees it's Santana. Kurt stares at the bottle suspiciously. "I didn't do anything to it," she says sourly. 

"Right," he says doubtfully. She rolls her eyes and turns away from him to talk to Brittany.

Kurt puts the bottle back into the cooler, and grabs another, as the others take a bottle too. He sits down in the nearest chair, which his body seems to appreciate and stretches his legs. Everything's a bit sore, which isn't unusual after practice, but it's a good sore. A lot of singing and dancing done in the past couple hours. Which means a lot of people that are thirsty and wiped out.

"So good run through guys, ladies," Mr Schue says tiredly as he sits down in a chair. Quinn's actually laying on the floor, well on a yoga mat that's on the floor, and Finn looks more wiped out than anyone else, but it's par the course when it comes to the dancing part. 

"I don't remember being this exhausted last year or the year before," Finn groans. 

"Because we didn't practice as much," Mercedes points out. "Which was a problem."

"I see someone has changed their tune," Quinn says in her whisper like voice. Kurt flashes back to what Mercedes said near the beginning of the year in regards to being a park and bark singer.

"A couple people pointed some things out to me," Mercedes admits with a sheepish look.

Sam kisses her cheek, and she glances at Kurt. He smiles back at her and takes a drink from his water bottle. Blaine and Mike finally stop, the only two that had not dropped like everyone else, and sink into their chairs.

Blaine crosses one of his ankles with Kurt, and they lean against each other.

"God, Hummel, you and the hobbit give me cavities," Santana growls from her spot, currently with her back against Brittany's. "Just like Mike and Tina." Kurt just ignores her as he checks his phone. Blaine says something in return, but since Kurt wasn't paying attention he's not sure what it was.

"No you two pretty much passed the sickening sweet stage when you did Perfect." 

"Santana," Brittany interrupts, causing Santana to stop. Kurt's figured out the only person that can pretty much stop Satan, er Santana in her tracks is Brittany.

"I'm not apologizing. They're worse than Hobbit Number 1 and Frankenteen." 

"Hey," Finn protests.

"Come on guys," Mr Schue protests. "We were doing good, no need to fight."

"Mr Schue have you forgotten that this is New Directions?" Puck speaks up, sounding amused. "What kind of day would it be without some sort of argument or drama breaking out?" 

"It'd be an interesting day," Mike comments. "But that would mean all the drama perpetrators wouldn't be here, and that's pretty much most of the group." 

Kurt refrains from snorting at that. That's true. He used to be neck deep in the drama of New Directions. From the baby that wasn't really Finn's scandal, to his crush on Finn which everyone seemed to know about, to... well pretty much everything until junior year and then he was just concentrating on trying to stay out of Karofsky's line of fire. Besides, he gets his fill of drama with his relationship with Blaine, which is just fine with him. After the West Side Story thing, the student president race, Sebastian, the situation with the Cheerio, and that freaking religious freshman, he would be happy if he didn't have any more until he graduates. 

Of course, Kurt knows this is asking a lot.

"How is it that you four never seem to have drama?" Santana demands, her words cutting into Kurt's thoughts. "Everyone else's dramas has been laid bare in the group, yet Hobbit, Hummel, you and Chang never seem to have any. God your relationships are boring." 

"Just because you don't see or hear any drama," Tina retorts, "doesn't mean we don't have any."

"Right. The only time any of us knew things weren't going well was when Kurt and Mr Needs A Gel-Vention didn't speak to each other for three whole days." Kurt's jaw clenches at that reminder. He and Blaine made it a policy to never bring any of their problems into the choir room.   
Kurt has seen how the relationships implode in the New Directions and how everyone always wants to air their dirty laundry. He and Blaine are both private in that area, not wanting everyone to know if there are any problems (which kind of backfired with that religious freshman) and knowing they can work it out themselves without dragging everyone into it. 

The only time they failed was when they weren't speaking to each other for those three days. Both were so pissed off at the other that they couldn't sit near each other or talk to each other without sounding pissed. The others noticed of course. Blaine was getting pestered by Rachel, and out of all the people in the world, Kurt got pestered by Puck. Puck. It still boggles his mind when he thinks about it. Kurt checks the time on his phone, Melissa should be free now. 

"Hey Mr Schue how much longer is rehearsal going to be?" 

"I was thinking just one more run through in about ten minutes."

Kurt nods. "I'll be right back, need to make a call." Blaine pauses in whatever he was saying to Santana, apparently they were still trading barbs (Blaine's getting a lot better at it) and looks at Kurt. Kurt just shakes his head, and Blaine turns back to Santana. Kurt takes his bottled water and heads out into the hallway, dialing Melissa Derringer's number.


	13. Who Gets Into NYADA?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Rachel meet with the NYADA panel.

**Saturday- Community Center in Lima**  


Everyone looks like how Kurt feels. Like they are sitting on pins and needles, waiting their fate. A fate to be decided by three people in another room. Even Harmony, "Next year is going to be a bloodbath" looks a little green.

"Hey," a soft voice murmurs in his ear, and Kurt starts as Blaine takes a seat next to him. He hears Finn as well, and see that Finn is sitting next to Rachel now. Rachel, who looks as if she's about to puke. Kurt's stomach tightens.

"Burt and Carole are outside in the car. They thought coming in would just be more distracting," Blaine says in a hushed tone.

"They would be correct," Kurt whispers, not wanting to speak any higher than that, lest he give away that he was actually nervous. He makes a fist in his lap, and Blaine reaches over to straighten his fingers and they wind up holding hands. He can hear the hushed whispers between Finn and Rachel. He can't quite make out what they are saying, but no doubt, Rachel is probably saying something extremely over dramatic.  
  
"How did the conversation between you and your dad go?"  
  
"It went well," Kurt answers. He had talked to Dad about the decision he made, thinking out of everyone, Dad should know before he sprung it on everyone else.

  
_"So, you are sure this is what you want?" Dad asks again as Kurt loads the dishwasher._

  
_"Yes."_

  
_"Well you definitely sound like it. One thing I know, when you make a decision, you never look back on it."_

  
_"One of my charming traits," Kurt grins and Dad chuckles._

  
_"I'm proud of you Kurt." Kurt pauses in the act of pressing start._

  
_"Really?"_

  
_"Yes, really. You know better than to question that."_

  
_"Yeah, I guess I do."_

  
_"Breathe, Kurt,"_

  
_"I am."_

  
"Is that why you're skin is slowly starting to look like the color red?"

  
Kurt exhales. "All right."

  
Blaine chuckles and Kurt starts to relax, feeling better now that Blaine is here. He shifts a little in his seat until his shoulder is touching Blaine. He feels a little less stressed now. "So have they called anyone in yet?"

Kurt nods. "Already spoke to three of them, talking to a fourth right now. This time they are not going in alphabetical order." "Seen the reactions of the others?" "One blank face, one red face, and one crying. So at least one of them was a no."

  
**********************

 

Finn rubs Rachel's back, as she continues to talk in a whisper a million miles a minute. She's worked herself up so bad he thinks she's going to stop breathing. Compared to Kurt who looks calm, even though Finn knows he's stressed. After living together for so long, he's sort of got some of Kurt's signals down. How he holds himself and all that. He still misses things though. But he's right thinking Kurt's stressed, he's just containing it better.

 "How can he be so calm?" Rachel whispers.

"He's not."

"He looks it," she says sounding envious.

 "Did you find out what's going on?"

 Finn sighs. "No, Rachel."

 

"Blaine won't even tell me, says I have to ask Kurt. Well I asked him, and he says it's none of my business!"

"Because it's not," Finn says. He knows it was blunt. Sometimes, you have to be with Rachel. It's the only way to get through to her during moments like this. "It's not any of ours. Kurt will tell us when he's ready. When he wants to."

 "He would have told me by now if..."

 If you two were still friends.

 "Rachel Berry and Harmony Black." Rachel's attention goes from him to the speaker and Finn sees a tall woman with blonde hair pulled back very tightly. Rachel instantly gets to her feet, and walks briskly over to the woman, without looking back at Finn

 

*********************

 

  
Blaine watches as Rachel disappears into the room, the door closing behind them. "Two at once?" Kurt murmurs.

"One of them isn't in, the other is," Blaine is sure of that. He remembers during his Six Flag auditions, and other auditions he took part in for summer projects. Every now and then they would call in two people after calling in one at a time. He doubts Harmony will get in, she's just a sophomore. Rachel's a senior. It has to be Rachel. There are two others in the room waiting for their answers, three counting Kurt.

He glances over at Finn. He's currently looking down at the floor, hands braced on the back of his neck. Silence reigns for the next few minutes as Blaine does his best to be there to calm Kurt's nerves. Then the door opens again. Harmony and Rachel come out. Rachel looks stunned, Harmony looks... extremely smug.

She says something to Rachel but Rachel does not respond. Harmony grins and then starts walking past them. She flashes a smile to him and Kurt and keeps on walking. Blaine's attention goes back to Rachel but, he only sees Finn as he's standing in front of her. The blonde woman comes out and calls another name, causing a red headed boy to jump and nearly run into the room. Finn puts an arm around Rachel as he starts to guide her through the waiting room.

"I need to call my Dads," Rachel gasps out, then pushes away from Finn, running out of the waiting room.

"Finn?"

  
"She didn't get in," Finn says hoarsely. "Harmony got a spot, she's on the Delayed Entry List. Apparently you can get a spot like that."

Holy..... Blaine has no idea what to think of that. Rachel Berry was denied NYADA.

"I have to go.. make sure Rachel doesn't do anything... stupid," Finn mutters. Blaine watches Finn go after Rachel, then brings his attention back to Kurt. Kurt, who is now looking a little green. "Kurt..."

  
"I feel a little queasy," he admits.

"The bathroom is nearby if you need to..."

"Uh... it'll pass."

"Just remember to breathe Kurt."

"I am," he says in an almost strangled voice now. Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand again, using his thumb to rub Kurt's wrist. Another few minutes go by in silence until the door opens again and the other boy that was called comes out, in full blown tears.

"Gavroche Devereaux and Kurt Hummel."

  
***********************

 

Kurt takes a seat next to Gavroche. He barely recalls walking in here, just remembering Blaine's whispered "I love you".

  
"Hello gentlemen," Mr Duke says, his tone warmer than it was when Kurt auditioned. Ms King sits down in between Mr Duke and Mr Edward.

"Mr Duke," both he and Gavroche greet at the same time.

"First," Mr Count speaks up, "I just want to let you two young men know that out of all the gentlemen that auditioned, you two were wonderful. It was quite hard to make a decision between the two of you, and we generally like to give out spots to one girl, one guy."

  
Kurt nods at that, understanding. Equal in a way. "Second," Ms King speaks up, "I will say I did not expect the caliber of the performances we see between the both of you. Both of you surprised us. It goes to show not to judge a book by its cover, in this case, by an application."

  
He's being wound up. Kurt never cared for being wound up. He understands what they are doing, why they are doing it. They have to let one of them down, refuse them, so they are trying to say it in the best way possible.

  
"Now both of you are lacking in some areas, but not severely. You both more than make up for the lack of certain areas with exceptional qualities in other areas. You both have aspects that we look for when it comes to choosing potential students in NYADA. Mr Devereaux, Mr Hummel both of you have such unique qualities, a potency in your performances that we don't see often. Neither of you hid anything in your auditions, or tried too hard, or tried to be something that you thought we would want. You were simply yourselves, and that is what we look for," Mr Count says, his words warm, as well as his tone.

  
"So on who to decide to take the available spot was a very hard decision to make," Ms King speaks up. "Mr Devereaux, you have the second spot. As a sophomore, you will be placed on the Delayed Entry Waiting list. You may go. Mr Hummel, please stay as we have something further to say to you."

Kurt nods as he swallows his disappointment. While he had made his decision beforehand, this is still disappointing.

He turns to face Gavroche and holds out his hand. "Congratulations," he says softly.

  
Gavroche grins but shakes his hand. "Sorry," he whispers, then like a rabbit, jumps out of his chair and then pretty much runs out of the room. When the door closes, Kurt slowly turns back to face the panel.

"Mr Hummel, I know you are disappointed," Mr Duke says kindly. "It was not a decision we easily came to. It ultimately came down to Mr Devereaux having the diverse portfolio and application we happen to look for."

  
"Ultimately, we believe the lack of a diverse portfolio and application you have come from being in a town that does not encourage the arts as other does, and does not have the outlets needed to shape the talents you undoubtedly have," Ms King adds. "You need that."

  
Kurt sighs. He hurt himself in that area. Rachel did though. She had the experience. She didn't get an available spot though. She had everything that NYADA most likely wants, just like Blaine most likely, so how did she not get a spot? What did Harmony have that she didn't?

  
"So, we are extending something to you that NYADA extends to one auditioner every year," Mr Count speaks up.

"We offer it to those who show a rare quality. You showed that with your audition. I never seen someone so themselves, so daring, so willing to put themselves out there than you did. Out of everyone that auditioned, you, Ms Black and Mr Devereaux stayed true to yourselves and gave authentic, personal performances. So we like to extend to you," Ms King opens up a briefcase and hands him a plain manila envelope, "what NYADA calls an Open Invite. It's good for six years. When you have the diverse portfolio andexperience needed, fill out the form in that envelope, send it to us two months in advance, then come see us on the date that NYADA arranges. No audition will be necessary, no repeat application. Your current application and recording of your audition," Kurt forgot that all auditions were recorded, "will be kept in the Open Invite file."

"I.. I don't know what to say," Kurt admits.

  
"It's okay," Ms King smiles. She no longer looks as unapproachable as she used to. "I was pretty much speechless when the panel gave me one. I do hope though you have something in the wings."

  
Kurt grins. "I certainly do."

"I was right then, you are definitely a smart young man. I personally can't wait to see what you have to offer us a couple of years down the line."

"Thank you," Kurt says honestly as he stands. He shakes their hands, then hurries to leave, anxious and excited to tell Blaine, to tell his father.

Just as he spots Blaine in the waiting room, his phone rings. He can't believe he didn't turn it off... would have been embarrassing if it had gone off while talking with the panel. Kurt recognizes the number and answers.

"Hello."

"Hello Kurt, we're on another break right now," Melissa sounds exhausted. "Hope I'm not interrupting?"

  
"No, just finished with NYADA." Kurt smiles at Blaine, who looks a bit confused. Not surprised, he bet Gavroche was pretty much shouting to any who would listen about his news.

  
"The verdict?"

  
"I got the Open Invite."

  
"Really? You definitely impressed them then. So what would have happened if they said you got the spot?"

  
"I would have said thank you, but I accepted another offer," Kurt answers honestly.

Melissa had said she would stop by with it this week, so while he hadn't signed with them, he had made his decision when he called Melissa yesterday.

  
"Welcome to the White Ravens," she says softly. "You won't regret it."

  
"I know. I have to go though. I know we will talk later."

  
"We will indeed." Kurt ends the call and strides over to Blaine. "Have I got news for you."


	14. A Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, there is no Kurt or Blaine POV in this chapter. It has Melissa's pov, then Finn's. I remember when i first wrote this chapter- getting Finn's voice right nearly broke me. So basically like the summary said, Finn finds out what's going on

**A Couple Days Later- Two Days Before Regionals**

  
  
"Mr Hummel," Melissa greets the older gentleman as he holds the door open for her.  
  
"Ms Derringer," he greets gruffly.  
  
"Ah, this is Nicolas Kilgore," she adds as Nicolas comes in. "He's part of the White Ravens."  
  
"Nice to meet you sir," Nicolas says politely. "The few times I talked to Kurt, he spoke very highly of you."  
  
Burt Hummel nods and shuts the door. "Kurt received the contract in the mail. At my wife's request, we have a lawyer in the kitchen going over it with him."  
  
"That's fine, we expected nothing less." Frankly, Melissa would have been shocked if they didn't have a lawyer. She's always insisted on one whenever she sought out highschoolers.  
  
"Burt, Finn called and said he's still over at Rachel's. Poor girl is still upset over what happened," a pretty older woman comes into the living room, but stops as she sees them. "You must be Melissa. I'm Carole."  
  
"Nice to meet you Carole, and yes I am," Melissa confirms as she shakes the woman's hand and quickly introduces Nicolas.  
  
"Well Kurt and Mr Johnson are in the kitchen. He was just explaining some of the terms in the last part of that contract when you knocked. Would you two like anything to drink?"  
  
"Coffee if that's not too much to ask," Melissa says hopefully. "I'm running on near empty right now."  
  
"We have some," Carole turns and heads out of the living room. With a wave from Burt Hummel, they follow.  
  
"Kurt says your group is currently working on a musical?" The older man asks curiously.  
  
"An original that was written by one of our own. Absolutely grueling right now. Nicolas and I were quite thankful to have today as an off day, so we could come down."  
  
The past few days have been hectic as they were currently working on the choreography for two of the songs, and both songs have very intense and difficult steps. She finds Kurt at a table in a very large, warm, and open kitchen. A man who looks to be around her older brother's age sitting next to him, pointing to a piece of the contract on the last page, quietly explaining what he was pointing at and Kurt nodding.  
  
"Kurt, Ms Derringer and Mr Kilgore are here," Burt announces as he goes to the fridge.  
  
Kurt looks up and he grins, making Melissa's heart melt. "Hey."  
  
"Hey yourself," she takes the cup of coffee from Carole, "thank you," she says gratefully and takes a sip, closing her eyes at the fantastic smell and refrains from moaning at the taste. "I see you got the contract," she adds, taking a seat at the same time Nicolas does.

"Mr Jackson was telling me that everything appears to look like a standard contract," Kurt glances at Mr Jackson then as if to confirm and the lawyer nods.  
  
"Correct," Melissa confirms. "It's one we have every person we've recruited sign. Standard two year contract, with a clause to opt out after the first year. There is also a clause stipulating if things are not working out, we have a right to cancel it out. And by 'we', that would be Nicolas, Oliver and I. You haven't met Oliver yet, but you will. He's the one in charge of the PR for the White Ravens. Nicolas and I are in charge of everything else, we took over two years ago after our parents decided they each needed to retire."  
  
"How long were they with the group?" Carole asks curiously. "My mother since she was eighteen." "My father since he was eighteen. But like Melissa's mom, they grew up with the company, same as us. After a while, they stopped performing and just preferred to work behind the scenes," Nicolas explains.  
Which is what's going to happen with us, Melissa thinks.  
  
"Quite the life I bet," Burt speaks up then.  
  
"It was," Melissa admits. "But I wouldn't trade it for anything. So, any questions about the contract or about anything else? Nicolas and I have a couple of hours to spare before we have to head back out."  
  
"I have some," Burt Hummel speaks up.

  
  
**A Little Bit Later**

  
  
Finn frowns at the sight of the unfamiliar car parked behind Kurt's navigator. It's not Blaine's car, it's not anyone from New Directions, or Mom's, or Burt's. But he's too tired to figure out who it could be. He comes to a stop on the porch nad rests his head against the front door. His headache finally went away. Rachel's still in her "my life is over" mood, only coming out of her gloom to bug him about if Kurt got in or not. Since Kurt didn't say anything about getting in, Finn told her that he didn't think Kurt did. Simple.  
  
Although privately, he wondered if Kurt did, but wasn't saying anything. Because he looked happy when he was talking to Blaine when he came out of the community center. He thinks if Kurt got in he would be crowing about it. Like Rachel if she had. Talking about it nonstop. Acting smug. He knew Rachel would. But nope. He just had a pleased look, but when asked, he didn't say much. Kurt mentioned something about Regionals and after, but Finn couldn't keep straight what Kurt was talking about especially when he had Rachel to worry about. Also his own future to worry about. He hadn't been recruited for football, he's not sure if he's even good enough to get into any sort of performing arts school, especially as he hadn't even applied to any colleges.  
  
Mom keeps talking about community college, but he's not even sure what he wants to go college for. Right now his only option seem to be the shop. He knows he can't really help Burt out with his congressman thing, he doesn't have the smarts or whatever needed for that. Burt has enough people to help him with that. God, his life is in.. what's that word, right, it's in limbo. It sucks. It sucks not knowing what he can do. But whatever, he has the summer to figure it out. Maybe community college it is then.  
  
Finn sighs. Regionals are in two days. Right now he just needs to focus on Regionals and Rachel. If they make it, then he can concentrate on Nationals. With that to concentrate on, he doesn't have to think about his life. He better get inside though. He opens the door.  
  
"Mom?" He calls out.  
  
"In the kitchen, Finny," she calls out, and he hears some other voices. He hears Burt and Kurt.. and ones he doesn't recognize. Like that car.  
He shrugs off his jacket and tosses it on the couch, and heads into the kitchen to see two unfamiliar people putting their jackets on, shaking Mom and Burt's hands, and the woman hugging Kurt.. and Kurt letting her. He recognizes Mr Jackson, the father of Becky Jackson. He remembers Becky saying her Dad's a lawyer. His eyes widen. Why is a lawyer here? Is someone in trouble? Is Kurt?  
  
"Hey Finn," Mr Jackson greets him with a smile. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm good," Finn says slowly. "Everything okay? No one in trouble?"  
  
"Oh no, no one's in trouble Finn," Mom says quickly.  
  
"Melissa, Nicolas, this is my step brother Finn," Kurt speaks up. The woman, a very pretty older woman, nods.  
  
"Hello Finn, nice to meet you. Burt, Carole thank you for the coffee, Kurt, thank you." She takes something, looks like a some papers, off the table.  
"Nicolas and I will get back on the road. Kurt, Finn, break a leg at Nationals."  
  
Finn just stands to the side, as everyone says goodbyes, even Mr Jackson says something about needing to head home. All the adults leave the kitchen, and Finn takes advantage of that by taking a seat at the table.  
  
"How's Rachel?" Finn shrugs.  
  
"She thinks her life is over."  
  
"Sounds like Rachel." Finn can't help but nod at that. "She was calling her therapist when I left. I think her dads may end up moving him back into the spare  
room again." He doesn't have to look at Kurt to know his brother is rolling his eyes.  
  
"Where's Blaine?"  
  
"With his brother, catching up and all that."  
  
"Cool. So uh..." He hears a car starting up and then Burt and Mom talking in to the other room. "What's going on, dude?" Kurt doesn't say anything for a couple  
minutes, and Finn's not sure he likes this silence really. He looks at Kurt now. "Kurt?"  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it now," Kurt says finally. "Regionals in a couple of days, and I'm sure once Rachel realizes that she'll snap out of it."  
  
"Dude, if you want it a secret, I can keep it a secret," Finn protests. "It's getting weird, man. Something's going on. You didn't get into NYADA, yet your not depressed. A lawyer is here, and two people I don't know were here, and one of them hugged you, which you let happen. Things have been odd since you went to Columbus. Whatever it is man, if you don't want the others to know, I'm one of the few people that can keep a secret."  
  
"Considering how long you kept me in the dark about Quinn being pregnant, I can attest to that," Mom says in that tone as she comes into the kitchen. That tone that says she's not pleased. Burt comes in a few seconds later.  
  
"You might as well tell him Kurt," Burt adds. "I'm sure Finn will keep quiet about it, understanding you want everyone's attention on Regionals." Man, what the hell is going on? Finn doesn't care for the suspense. He never did. Kurt glances at him, then smiles.  
  
"I didn't get into NYADA, correct. I got an Open Invite from them."  
  
Finn frowns. "What's that?"  
  
"It's something they give to someone who auditions, that while they don't get a spot, they get a chance to come back a couple of years later to show them how much better they are. It's something they give to someone that has a quality they look for, but know aren't quite ready yet." Kurt got that? Rachel didn't. Rachel.. didn't.  
  
She got a "While you are talented, you don't have what we are looking for," from them. It took her three times to say it to Finn. After she stopped crying. Apparently they said some other stuff, but he couldn't understand most of it, as she tried to say it inbetween sobs. He's sooo not telling Rachel this. This won't help Rachel at all. This would.. Finn's not sure what it would do, but he knows it won't be good. But.. Kurt got it. Kurt.  
The resentment that he feels towards Blaine and Kurt sometimes threatens to come out. Finn knows he shouldn't feel that towards his brother. He has to stop with that. He should be happy for Kurt. Especially since Kurt has to fight so much harder to get things. "That's great man, really," Finn says, realizing he's been quiet too long on that. "Sorry, just thinking."  
  
"Yeah, I got that when I saw the smoke," Kurt drawls and Finn frowns, not sure what that means.  
  
"So this Open Invite is a good thing. Basically they want you, but they don't think you're ready for them?" Kurt nods. Finn's proud of himself for getting that. Then he frowns again. "So what about the people that left? The lawyer?" Kurt smiles again, this time a real big one. Kurt's happy.. happy. So this is good news. Okay then. Which of course makes him feel guilty for feeling that resentment earlier.  
  
"Mr Jackson was helping me out in regards to a contract. The other two, Melissa and Nicolas, are from a theater group called The White Ravens. They are based in Columbus. You know those groups that put on musicals, plays and all that?"  
  
"Like Broadway?" '  
  
"Sort of. In a way. But not. They are a professional group. You can find them online actually. Anyways, they recruited me."  
  
"Recruited? Like they want you to join them?" Kurt nods. Finn blinks. Okay. So Kurt did not get into NYADA, but he has some sort of thing that gives him a chance to get in, but he also got recruited by a professional theater group.  
  
"I signed the contract just now. After we graduate in June, I'll be moving to Columbus at the beginning of July."  
  
"Wow," Finn just sits in his chair, trying to figure out how to respond. "That's good.. right?"  It has to be, considering Kurt looks really happy.  
  
"I lack experience, Finn. They'll give me everything I need. Two years with them and I'll be able to get into NYADA if I still want to by then."  
  
"It's a good thing, isn't it Finny?" Mom speaks up then, and he hears the urgency in her voice and he looks at her. She looks worried, as if she's worried how he might take it. Because...  
  
They all know he doesn't know what he's doing. They all know there's been some odd stuff between him and Kurt lately. Burt looks at him, and while he's not saying anything, Finn knows. Finn nods. He looks at Kurt again. His step brother looks really happy (Which Finn is used to seeing when he's singing or when he's with Blaine) but, he also looks.. wary. Like he's expecting some sort of bad reaction. Like Mom is.  
  
"Yeah, dude, that's good. I mean you got recruited, so that's good." Finn smiles widely, lightly punching Kurt's shoulder and he notices his stepbrother relaxes.  
"Really good. I'm happy for you. I know you were worried about NYADA and everything." Finn rocks back on his heels a little. " It's pretty cool man. I won't tell anyone either, you can trust me."  
  
Kurt smiles, it's a relieved smile. Finn knows why Kurt doesn't want anyone to know yet. At least he thinks he does. "I uh, should go work on my homework." He stands up, but then impulsively he hugs Kurt. Kurt squeaks at that, but he doesn't shove Finn away. He hugs him back very briefly, then he lets go of his step brother.  
  
"Aren't you hungry Finny? I have some leftovers in the fridge."  
  
"I ate at Rachel's." Mom nods, and Finn escapes to his bedroom. Once he's in, he shuts the door and lays down on his bed.  
  
Fuck. Without anyone watching him, Finn stares up at the ceiling. He takes a deep breath, then exhales. Kurt deserves this. He deserves to be happy about something like this. Finn knows he has no right to feel jealous, to feel resentment. But it's there. It's there in the back, simmering. Like it has since Blaine transferred. He makes a fist and pounds the mattress. It's his own fault he feels like this. Because he knows he has no idea what he's going to do after high school, while everyone else seems to. Everyone. Even the juniors in New Directions. No doubt Kurt has something worked out with Blaine already. He needs to be happy for Kurt. Kurt's his family. He knows Kurt would be happy for him if it was the other way around. Kurt's like that. He would ignore his disappointment and be happy for him. Knowing that, just makes him feel even worse.

 


	15. Regionals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Directions performs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot of POV's in this one. Kurt's in there, but there are others featuring again in this one.

**A Theater In Columbus**  
  


"How many tickets were you able to get?" Melissa asks as Nicolas leaps onto the stage.

"Ten. I was lucky too, and seats are actually decent considering I got them at the last minute."

"So only ten of us can go," Melissa sighs. "Well that shouldn't be too hard."

"Isis, Patrick, James, Cassie, Rayne can't go. Already talked to them. Other commitments that they are taking advantage with this brief break we're taking. Adam said he's in. I'm going, so are you."

"Well find out who else, we only have an hour to get there." Nicolas nods, and heads over to a group that Adam and Eric were talking to.

  
  
  
**Regionals: Columbus, Ohio- Mershon Auditorium**

  
  
  
"Ten minutes!" Blaine hears Mr Schue call out behind the dressing door. "We're going third, but I want everyone in their seats before Aural Intensity goes on!"

"He's turning into a dictator," Puck grumbles.

"He's been one since the year began with all the push to Nationals," Sam points out. "Hey Finn, need help with that tie?"

"Yes," the tall teen mutters. Blaine looks at Finn. The past couple days he's been even more quiet than usual. Kurt said he'd been quiet since he told Finn about joining the White Ravens and apparently Rachel is still depressed about not getting into NYADA.

"Where's Kurt?" Artie asks.

"Bathroom," Blaine says as he checks out his tie. He's not pleased with how it looks, but damn if he's constantly going to redo it. "He's getting dressed in there."

"Correction, was getting dressed," Kurt announces as he comes out. This year they are wearing purple and black, with white ties. He goes over to Blaine. "Your tie isn't right."

"I know," Blaine mutters. He never had a problem with tying his ties until he came to McKinley. Then Sectionals happened and he couldn't do it.  
Kurt makes a noise and moves to stand in front of him. Blaine doesn't move as Kurt undoes the tie and starts to properly tie it. He remembers that Kurt did this during Sectionals too.

Blaine ignores the looks the other guys are probably giving them, his attention on Kurt as he works on fixing the tie. He tries not to react to this as there are others around, but he swears they can probably hear his heart beating. They've been together for a year, and Kurt still makes his heart race. He knows he can do the same to Kurt. Blaine doubts very much that it will ever stop or fade. He doesn't want it too either, so he can live with that.

"There," Kurt says satisfied, and his eyes meet Blaine's. His gorgeous eyes widen in awareness, his lips part a little, and Blaine notices he swallows. The whole world fades...

"Oh will you two just kiss already?" Puck's voice breaks the moment. "We don't care."

Kurt blushes then, and Blaine decides to hell with it. He places his hands on Kurt's waist, pulls his boyfriend to him, giving in and kissing him. Kurt only hesitates for a couple seconds, before kissing him back. Another knock on the door.  
  
"Guys! The girls are done! Come on!"  
  
"Good going, Anderson," Puck grins as Kurt breaks away from him, still a deep red. Puck punches his shoulder as Blaine smiles shyly. "Knew you had it in you."  
For some scary reason, one he hasn't been able to work out, Puck has taken a liking to him.

  
  
  
  
*********************

  
  
"Oh there they are," Rachel hears Ms Pillsbury exclaim as she and the girls were starting to take their seats. She notices the guys coming, and she stands back up. Musical chairs are played and eventually it's Mr Schuester by the aisle, then Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Britanny, Artie, her, Finn, Sam, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Rory, Puck, Quinn, and Sugar and Miss Pillsbury.

"So anyone want to take bets on why Vocal Adrenaline got cut from Regionals after they had won their Sectionals?" Puck asks. It was on everyone's mind when it was announced Aural Intensity was going to be the third competitor instead

"I heard Sunshine Corazon left and moved to California. Then like eight others dropped out," Tina whispers. Rachel doesn't bother to confirm. She's not in the mood to join the gossip. She needs to concentrate on the songs they are going to do. It's the only thing getting her through right now.

"Rachel," Finn whispers.

"I'm fine," she says flatly. Finn doesn't try to say anything else, just simply takes her hand in his. There's a crackle in the air, then a voice over the sound system announces Aural Intensity.

15 Minutes Later

"If my eyesight goes downhill I'm going to sue Aural Intensity," Kurt complains. At least the constantly offensive choir is done. He doesn't bother to clap like everyone else. There was nothing tasteful or good about the choir. Once more, they pandered to the judges. It's what they do best.

"They weren't that bad," Blaine says as he sits down. Kurt snorts.

  
It's another few minutes, then the voice on the sound-speaker booms out "Now from the Dalton Academy For Boys from Westerville, The Warblers!" Kurt and Blaine let out whoops of encouragement. The others don't bother to glare at them, even Kurt notices Mr Schue smiling at that.

He recognizes many of the faces up there, and he notices... "Is that Logan?"  
  
"Awesome," Blaine says happily. Kurt's happy too. Logan finally got a chance to shine. He had quite decent vocals from what Kurt can remember. A slow beat starts.

 ** _"What day is it,"_** Logan's soft voice, amplified by the mouth mike, sings. **_"And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive. I can't keep up and I can't back down..."_**

"You and Me from Lifehouse," Kurt hears Santana whisper to Brittany as the Warblers back up Logan. Kurt realizes he actually likes this, Logan's voice works quite well with this type of song. He's heard it a couple times, and while it's not one he would go out of his way to listen to, it not that bad.

_**"Cause it's you and me and all of the people. With nothing to do, nothing to prove. And it's you and me and all of the people. I don't know why I can't keep my eye off of you....** _

Logan continues with the song, Kurt and Blaine enjoying every moment seeing him shine for once. When it ends, he bows, and goes back to his spot. There's silence and then some movement. 

Another person takes center stage. "Jeff!" Kurt grins, but his grin widens as he hears the dance beat the comes to life and as the Warblers move. He didn't expect them to choose this song, then again they did sing Raise Your Glass last year.

The entire audience is on their feet as the latin beat of Living La Vida Loca goes on, and Jeff starts to sing. _**"She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls. I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall. She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light. She's got a new addiction for every day and night."**_

 Everyone in New Directions whoop and clap, even Mr Schuester. The rest of the Warblers are heard in the chorus.

_**"Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca. She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca. Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha."** _

  
Kurt just shakes his head. The Warblers really do k now how to surprise you.

 

********************

 

"Never expected to hear that from an all boys choir," Nicolas laughs as the Warblers bow.  
  
"Certainly helped wash out the bad taste from Aural Intensity," Adam grumbles.  
  
"Hey, there they are," Melissa tugs on Nicolas's arm and he notices a group of kids leaving their seats. He spots Kurt and Blaine, and the tall teenager that Kurt said was his stepbrother as they leave the auditorium.

"So what happens if they win?" Nicolas looks at the Veronica, the tiny singer that joined the White Ravens three years ago. She was homeschooled, so she never performed in a glee club.  
  
"They go to Nationals, which from what I heard is being held in San Diego this year."  
  
"Cool. That'll be big for most of these kids," Adam drawls.  
  
"Adam?" Nicolas says casually.  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't be a snob." Melissa, Veronica and the others snort in laughter. Adam simply smiles and shrugs.

 

  
  
**10 Minutes Later**

 

  
Finn quickly stands next to Mike as everyone minus Mercedes and Sam line up on the stage. The curtain is still down and the band is almost settled in. He glances back at Kurt and Blaine, both next to each, in-between Santana and Puck. His brother and Blaine have their song after this one. They nailed it in practice each time, he hopes they nail it again tonight.  
  
"Finn," Rachel says sharply. Finn snaps back into position. He sees Mr Schue give them a thumbs up, so Mercedes and Sam should be starting as soon as the band... ahhh there we go. Time to do this.

  
  
" _ **Bad move baby, I let you in,**_ " Sam's voice rings out. _**"You're a tattoo under my, under my skin. And I can't wash it off, it's a permanent mark."**_

  
Mercedes voice joins in then. _**"I try to let it go, I try to chill, But still I feel under your spell..."**_ Finn and everyone turn around as the curtain rises. Mercedes and Sam singing their part finally get to the stage.  


Once they reach it, it's Santana's and Puck's turn. Then Kurt and Britanny's, then Blaine and Tina's. Rory's. Then Finn and Rachel's. Mercedes and Sam take the rest.

 _ **"I try to let it go, I try to chill, But still I feel under your spell,"** _ Mercedes and Sam sing together.

 

 

**************************

 

 

Everyone lines up in two rows again. Blaine on end, Kurt on the other. It takes all of Blaine's willpower to not look for Kurt.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we're the New Directions," Santana calls out to clapping. The music starts up then, and everyone starts their moves. After a few moments, Blaine hears Kurt start to sing, this time instead of his beautiful high register, it's his, Blaine swallows, sexy low register. Every single time...

 _ **"We call them cool. Those hearts that have no scars to show. The ones that never do let go And risk it the tables being turned**_." Suddenly a ring of red lights up around them, and Blaine know it's his turn. He steps down to join Kurt.

_**"We call them fools. Who have to dance within the flame. Who chance the sorrow and the shame. That always come with getting burned."** _

" _ **But you got to be tough when consumed by desire 'Cause it's not enough just to stand outside the fire, We call them strong. Those who can face this world alone Who seem to get by on their own. Those who will never take the fall,"**_ Blaine and Kurt sing at the same time, facing each other and then audience.

_**"We call them weak. Who are unable to resist. The slightest chance love might exist. And for that forsake it allllllllll."** _

_**"They're so hell bent on giving,"** _ Kurt's voice growls out, and almost makes Blaine forget what he needs to sing next. Almost. " _ **walking a wire. Convinced it's not living if you stand outside the fire."**_

 _ **"Standing outside the fire,**_ " the rest of New Directions joins in briefly. 

 _ **"Standing outside the fire. Life is not tried it is merely survived. If you're standing outside the fire,"**_ Blaine deliberately looks at Kurt for his next part.  _ **"There's this love that is burning, Deep in my soul, Constantly yearning to get out of control."**_

He turns to the audience as Kurt sings his part. _**"Wanting to fly higher and higher I can't abide standing outside the fire."** _

  
And once more the chorus. At the end of it, just like the last time they did a duet, everyone is on their feet, clapping. Blaine and Kurt both bow, and join the group as they get ready for the last number. Before the last number starts, Blaine looks at Kurt, feeling overwhelmed by everything, his feelings magnified by their duet.

  
"I love you," he mouths, regretful he can't do much more than that. He'll make up for it later.

 

Kurt grins. "I love you too," he mouths back.

 

 

***********************

 

 

 

Burt's clapping just as hard as everyone, and hollering just as loudly as everyone else. "I loved the first song," Carole says, and he notices tears. "But the boys were just so..." She sniffs. Burt grins. While he doesn't do much with music outside his Mellencamp, he knows good singing when he hears it.

Kurt and Blaine did even better than that Candles duet they did. Burt sees that wide, happy smile from Kurt as the rest of the group get back into their places, preparing for their final number. That smile, the one that reminds him so much of Elizabeth. "He did good," Burt voices his thoughts, thankful he's not tripping over his words.

He and Carole sit back down in their seats as the group starts to do their last song.

 

 

**An Hour Later**

 

 

"God, how much longer?" Mike groans. He wasn't the only one muttering about how long it was taking the judges. All three groups were grumbling about it now, just not loudly. Finn sighs. It would have been nice if there were places to sit down while they waited. Only the steps which The Warblers and Aural Intensity had mainly taken up.

  
"Hey, where are Kurt and Blaine?" Sam asks curiously.

Finn points to The Warblers. "They went to congratulate erm.. what were their names again?"

"Jeff and Logan," Rachel says quietly. "Right, uh Jeff and Logan. Guess those two have been dying for some solos for a while."

"I thought Sebastian was their soloist this year," Tina frowns.

"Apparently not," Finn shrugs, not caring. He didn't like Sebastian when he met him, and he knew Kurt didn't.

"He got expelled from Dalton," Santana speaks up from her spot, once more she and Brittany are sitting on the floor, back to back.

"How do you know that?" Finn asks curiously.

She grins. "I have my ways."  
  
"Okay everybody, get lined up!" A voice, not Mr Schue, booms out. Finn notices some other people coming onto the stage. He sees Blaine hug two of the Warblers, and Kurt shakes their hands. They talk just a little bit longer, then they come over to where the New Directions are being herded to on the stage just as Mr Schue joins them. Finn grabs Rachel's hand, and he's relieved by the smile he gets from her. She looks more like herself now, and he knows it's because of the singing. She never stays depressed long when she gets to sing.

"We got it, babe," Finn says softly. Now they just need it confirmed by the announcer dude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this chapter was such a pain in the butt to edit and fix. It was a pain to write the first time around though so I'm glad I just had to edit. lol.


	16. Results At Regionals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Results are announced, Kurt thinks about a former friendship and a rather surprising one. Plus Rachel gets a bone to chew on (so to speak).

  
Kurt exhales, his hand gripping Blaine's. The announcer, a local actress, is doing the required pitch, and is about to announce who is in the third place. "In third place, Aural Intensity!"

Kurt can practically hear everyone in New Directions breathe a sigh of relief. Mercedes looks behind at him and grins before turning back around. Mr Schue shakes the hand of the director of Aural Intensity. Once the chatter stops, the local actress holds up the envelope.

"And now, the group that is going to Nationals are...." She opens the envelope, and Kurt swears he's going to die from the suspense.

  
"She's trying to kill us," Kurt mutters. Blaine bites his lip, squeezing Kurt's hand.  
  
"Well," the actress says, sounding surprised. "This normally doesn't happen that often. New Directions, Warblers, you're both going to Nationals! It's a tie!"  
  
You can tie at Regionals? That's all Kurt can think as the hollers prevent him from thinking anything, that and the hugs. It's a distracting few minutes as there are congratulations on both sides.

"I didn't know it was possible to tie at Regionals," Kurt says to Blaine as they step to the side. "But then I didn't know it was possible to tie at Sectionals." Which happened last year.  
  
"It doesn't happen often," Kurt hears Logan say behind him. Kurt faces him, and Logan gives him a half hug. "Fact last time there was a tie at Regionals was ten years ago."  
  
"Caused quite a scandal," Blaine adds. "I'll fill you in later," he says to Kurt. "Congratulations again. You guys were fantastic."  
  
"So were all of you, especially that duet." Kurt congratulates the other Warblers, as the two choirs mix. The Warblers and New Directions were never quite as competitive with each other as New Directions were with other groups. That Lonely Hearts Dinner last year helped, and the fact that Kurt and Blaine are the bridges between both groups helped.  
  
Needing a few minutes away from all of it, Kurt simply touches Blaine's arm. Blaine looks at him and they have a silent conversation, (Which they are quite talented at) and Blaine nods. Kurt steps away from the two groups. He hears talk about everyone going out to dinner, and he hopes there's a restaurant open tonight that's able to fit two large groups as this.  
  
He watches everyone mix together, and even smiles at Santana being happy. Rachel is even looking like her normal self, talking wildly with Blaine and another Warbler. Kurt feels a twinge of guilt over Rachel not getting into NYADA, and that he has the Open Invite. He knows Rachel's heart was set on NYADA. Seeing her acting-not Rachel like-the past few days have been heart breaking. He wants to be friends with her again. He wants to be able to have all those crazy conversations they had before school started.  
  
However, as much as he wants it, he also knows what it is like to be friends with Rachel. You don't so much become friends with her, as much as become an extension of her. Perhaps that attitude will change years from now, Kurt's not too sure about. All he knows right now is that he doesn't have the energy to handle a friendship with her, and he's still a little mad about the election and everything else.  
  
"You look very deep in thought, and so serious for someone who just won a trip to San Diego," Melissa Derringer's smooth voice teases, breaking into his thoughts. Kurt whirls around to see the woman and Nicolas standing there.  
  
"Hey," he greets. "I didn't know you were coming."  
  
"Nicolas scored some last minute tickets. Adam and a few others were here, but they couldn't stay behind. They say congrats though."  
  
"Let them know the congratulations are appreciated."

 

  
  
  
***********************

 

 

 

  
"Where's Kurt?" Rachel hears Mr Schue ask, turning away from the Warbler named Logan.  
  
"He had to step to the side, too many people," Blaine says with a knowing smile.  
  
"Can you go get him Blaine? We're going to Raising Cane's. Apparently they have enough room to accommodate us and The Warblers." Blaine nods as he moves around some people.  
  
Other people move, then Rachel sees Kurt, talking to someone. Well, two someones.  
  
"Huh, didn't expect to see them," Mr Schue says thoughtfully. Rachel frowns and turns to Mr Schue.  
  
"What do you mean? You know who they are?"  
  
Mr Schue nods. "Melissa Derringer and Nicolas Kilgore. They are the faces, so to speak, of The White Ravens."  
  
"The White Ravens?" Rachel repeats. "Who are they?" She should know who they are, shouldn't she? Are they a college choir? She takes another look at the woman and man talking to Kurt. They don't look like college students, not with the clothing they are wearing. Blaine has reached Kurt now. Both he and Kurt are talking to those two like they know each other.  
  
"A national theater performing group," Mr Schue says. "Hey guys, come on. Dinner! I know you lot are all hungry."  
  
"Hell yeah, Mr Schue," Puck and Finn say at the same time.  
  
"Are they well known?" Rachel turns back to Mr Schue.  
  
"Are who well known?"  
  
"The White Ravens."  
  
Mr Schue blinks a couple times. "They are a nationally recognized performance group, Rachel," he says in that patient tone she HATES so much. "So I would say yes. A couple of my former classmates that were in Glee Club with me joined them right out of highschool. They tend to recruit high schoolers sometimes." He looks past Rachel. "Hey! Puck! Come on guys!"  
  
"Hey Kurt, Burt and Mom are going to be joining us at Raising Cane's," Rachel hears Finn call out as Kurt and Blaine join them. Everyone starts to leave. "Hey,"  
  
Rachel feels Finn slip an arm around her waist. "Everything okay?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah, everything's fine." She watches the two people in that theater group Mr Schue called The White Ravens join a few others. She seeks out Kurt, who's talking animatedly to Blaine. What was two members of a nationally recognized theatre group doing talking to Kurt? Why was Kurt talking to them as if he knew them? Why were they talking to Kurt?  
  
"Rachel!" Rachel's mental questioning about this new Kurt development comes to a halt as she hears one of her Dads call her name. She's swept up in a hug by her Dad.  
  
"You did good, baby girl," he murmurs in her ear. "You should have had more though."  
  
She grins. Now this is more like it. "I know that, Dad. You know that. That's all that matters. Going to join us for dinner?"  
  
"Of course."

 

  
  
**An Hour Later- Raising Cane's**

 

  
  
"Okay, the salmon?"

"That would be me," Jeff raises his hand, and Kurt leans back in his chair as the waitress sets Jeff's dish down. All around the four large tables that had been pushed together, waiters and waitresses are setting down dishes. It had taken about fifteen minutes to get everyone seated, but eventually all were happy with the arrangement. Blaine, sitting on the other side of Kurt, raises his hand as his dish is called out.

As the waitress hands him his dish, a waiter joins them.

"Well done steak and fries," he calls out, and a hand shoots up.

  
"Lemon crusted halibut and squash." Another hand raises and once more Kurt has to move a little to avoid being hit by the dish.

This goes on for a little bit, until everyone has their meals. Once the servers go off, Kurt takes a bite of his food. Just as he does, Blaine's cell phone rings, which is then followed by other cell phones ringing.

Kurt hears the name Adrian, which means it's Blaine's brother. They talk for a couple minutes, Blaine chattering on happily about Regionals, the singing, and the results. Then he finds a way to end the call with his brother claiming he's going to eat the phone instead of his phone.

"Hey, my brother and sister send their congratulations!" He calls out.

Fist pumps and hollers in the air, which continue for a little bit longer as others on their cell phones also add congratulations from the people on the other end of the line.

Kurt smirks at some of the looks the staff of Raising Cane's has. Clearly they are not used to such a large group of this size, as well as a group with so much energy.

"I bet their hoping for a huge tip," Blaine whispers in his ear. Kurt nods, and while he takes a bite of his food, slips his hand under the table. Seconds later Blaine's hand is in his, and they have their feet hooked together. They've had plenty of practice at this. Blaine glances at him and Kurt smiles, then notices the smirk Puckerman is giving them. He knows his cheeks are red now. He quickly goes back to his meal.

What happened in the dressing room with the guys was unexpected. Up until that moment, he and Blaine had been careful with their affection, even in the choir room. While the guys stated several times they had no problem with Kurt or Blaine being gay, they both had quietly agreed to be careful, and not try to make any of them uncomfortable. Then Puck flat out stating none of them care in that dressing room, and Blaine accepting that by kissing him sort of threw them both.

Kurt glances at Puck who's currently talk to Quinn. His friendship with Puck, out of all the guys in Glee, is a little odd. They aren't close, then again Kurt actually isn't close with a lot of people, even in Glee. Even Finn. Although he and Finn are trying... But with Puck... Kurt isn't sure what to make of it.

  
Simply put, out of everyone he knows in McKinley, Puck was the last person he expected to be so accepting and, eventually, protective, of Kurt, and now Blaine. Kurt knows Puck was responsible for what happened to the cars of the hockey guys that had arranged the secret ballot for Prom Queen. People were quick to rat out who set up the secret vote once they realized it didn't get the reaction they wanted. That and Principal Figgins was about to have a lawsuit at the hands of Rachel Berry's dads if nothing had been done. That got Figgins to act fast.

Seven cars thoroughly trashed, two hockey guys with black eyes, busted noses, and limps that lasted for days. The football players that were part of it ended up having some terrible luck too. No one would say if it was Puck. Kurt had a strong inkling it was, but he never asked to confirm.

"Earth to Kurt?" Kurt shakes his head, dispelling his thoughts and glances over at Blaine.

"Hmm?"

"Just wondering where you went."

"Thinking, that's all."

"Hey!" Puck and Sam stand up. "Just thought we'd interrupt the chaos for a second and say something." 

"Just wanted to let the Warblers know that we're glad you guys are going to Nationals too," Sam raises his glass to them. Everyone one else cheers and does the same.  
  
"And just to add, we hope that you guys do well, but we also hope you don't beat us," Puck finishes. Mock boos from the Warblers are returned, mixed in with laughter. Kurt catches a few side glances from other diners, plus notices the waitstaff all looking highly amused.

A dinner roll is thrown from one end. It's quickly returned. Multiple conversations reign supreme, and in the midst of the noisy dinner, Kurt feels content. He feels happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end, even though the ending of this chapter sure feels like it. Anyway, more chapters to come.


	17. Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Rachel being Rachel, a couple arguments occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter, I took some stuff out, added a couple scenes, and did my best to fix any and all errors.

  
**A Week After Regionals- Office**  
  
  
  
"With everything going on, I don't think I'll have the time," Kurt's voice says quietly on the other end of the line.  
  
Melissa shoves some papers over to the side as she keeps trying to find her pen. "Well, I'll have someone look into setting something up. Nicholas can, or we'll have you couch surf for a little bit."

"An adventure in itself."

She grins. "Pretty much. Listen, I'll get back to you about living arrangements. I've got a few other things to sort out."

Kurt says something and they both say goodbye, hanging up just in time for Melissa to hear a the faint sound of a crash- which means it came from the auditorium.  
  
  
She yanks the door open and look out over the balcony. She sees a few people and a mess.  
"Anyone dead?"

"No!"

"Injured? Maimed? Bleeding? Broken?"

"A no across the board," this time it was Adam.  
  
"Anything not human related broken?"

"Nope. Just wounded pride and bruised ego."

Melissa snorts. "Goes with the territory." She pauses. "Hey Adam, get your bruised ego up here."  
  
In the space of ten minutes, Melissa has Adam carefully walking into her office, and after talking to Melissa, she calls Kurt back, waving Adam out the door.  
  


**Hudson-Hummel Residence**  
  


  
Kurt hangs up the landline and goes back into the kitchen as Finn starts to clear the table. Kurt heads to the sink and rinses off the two plates before setting them in the dishwasher. The next couple minutes pass by quietly as he and Finn load the dishwasher.

"Who was that?"

"Melissa." He waits for Finn to put the glasses in and then sets the bowl in.

"She wanted to run by me on living arrangements." Finn nods.

"I guess you got to have some place to live if you're moving to Columbus."

"Right. Under normal circumstances now would be a good time to apartment shop. To set something up like that, but with school and preparing for Nationals, there's really not a lot of available time to do that."

"Right."

"So Adam offered his spare bedroom as a solution until I can find a place on my own."

"That's cool. Wait, who's Adam?"

"Yeah, it is. He's one of the performers. He's leaving the Ravens around the end of August, so I guess you can I say I'm taking his place one he does."

"Oh."

"He's pretty nice, well been nice to me so far the few times we've talked. If it doesn't work out living with him, Melissa says something else will be worked out."

Finn nods. "Hey Kurt?" Finn closes the dishwasher and Kurt bends down to set the washer, then press start.

"Yes?"

"Since everyone's calmed down with Regionals over, you plan on telling New Directions about NYADA and the White Ravens?"

Kurt knows he should tell them, but a part of him doesn't want to. He wants to savor it a bit longer before he says anything. "Yeah, I will. Not sure when though." Both their cell phones ring at the same time then. As Kurt recognizes Blaine's number on his cell, he hears Finn greet Rachel on his.

  
  
  
**Sunday Night**

  
  
  
Finn's hands tighten on the steering wheel as he waits for the light to change. This night did not go the way he wanted. At all. As he waits, his phone rings. Knowing that he shouldn't actually talk on his cell as he drives, he picks it up and answers it anyway.

"Rachel."

"I'm sorry," She says in a low voice, as the light turns green and Finn carefully drives while he talks. "I'm not mad at you. I'm just frustrated, and I really want to know."

Finn sighs. "I understand. Kind of frustrated myself."

"I can see that too, and I'm not helping things. I guess when I want to know something I just focus on that."

Finn begins to wish that he hadn't found out Kurt's news. That he hadn't mentioned anything to Rachel before finding out Kurt's news. Then Rachel wouldn't be obsessed with finding out what Kurt's connection with the White Ravens is, and he wished that Kurt wasn't treating this like a major secret. Secrets suck. He knows he agreed to keep quiet on it and that this is different from the other secrets he kept, it's just..  
  
Rachel.  
  
"I love you, Finn." Finn smiles, his frustration going away at her soft words.  
  
"I love you too, Rachel."

"I promise not to bug you anymore about it." Which means she has another target. That's fine with him. He doesn't even feel sorry for the new target.  
  
"Will you pick me up tomorrow?" She asks in that way that gets his heart racing a little.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. I want to make it up to you for being so.. well you know."

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do. Anyways, you need to concentrate on your driving. Call me when you get home, okay?"

"Okay."

 

 

**Monday- Blaine's locker**  
  


  
  
  
Blaine starts as he closes his locker door, noticing Rachel right there. She smiles brightly at him and he braces himself.  
  
"Hi Blaine."

"Rachel."

"So, what's going on with Kurt?"

  
And there it is.  
  
"The usual," Blaine says evasively. Or as best as he can.  
  
"Well, I mean he is talking to people in a professional theater group. Something must be going on with him and you would know of course."  
  
Blaine sighs. "Have you asked him?"

Her mouth purses. "You know what that usually ends up like. The few times he's talked to me outside of Glee Club is during class. And even then he acts like he wants to get away from me.  Since you're willing to at least talk to me, I'd figure I would get my answers from you."  
  
Blaine is now feeling highly irritated, "I am not someone to pump for information. Go to the source, Rachel."

"The source currently makes it impossible to go to!"  
  
And thus because Kurt is refusing to speak to Rachel unless he absolutely has to, Blaine is now taking the brunt of Rachel's frustration. He deals with her intrusive questions until he finally finds a moment to get away, thanks to Finn who apparently took pity on him by apparently walking by at the right time, distracting Rachel.  
  


********************

  
  
Kurt dodges past a couple people and strides over to his locker, quickly opening it. When he shuts it, he senses Blaine is there. A look to his right confirms it. He's about to smile, but stops as he notices Blaine looks a bit harried. "You okay?" Blaine nods. "Rachel's being a bit intense. I got the full force of it just a few minutes ago."

Kurt winces. "Sorry."

"You should tell New Directions," Blaine says quietly as Kurt grabs his book for english.  
  
"I will." He just wants to keep the news to himself for a little bit longer, what's wrong with that? Why must everything come down to New Directions needing to know NOW? Just because Rachel's cornering people?

"Kurt." Kurt sighs and looks over at Blaine.

"What?" "You've been sitting on your news for a while now," Blaine says, using his I'm-being-patient voice.  
  
Kurt glances upward. Is everyone today going to be melodramatic. "Not that long. It's only been a week."  
  
Blaine gives him a look.  
  
"Don't start," Kurt says trying to keep his voice calm and not sharp.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Then why are you pushing on this?"  
  
"Kurt." Blaine's annoyed now. Well fantastic.  
  
"Don't," Kurt snaps, not bothering to hold it back now. Rachel's need to know everything is now causing him to get mad at his boyfriend. "I don't need a lecture."  
  
Blaine makes a noise. "Kurt, don't try to turn this around. You know what I'm talking about, you know I'm right, and you hate it that I'm right."  
  
"What I hate is people pressuring to me reveal a bit of news that pertains to me," Kurt snaps. "Just because a certain Hobbit like harridan wants to know things. Oh dear, things are being kept from her, things that are not particularly her business."

"And when she's not harassing Finn, she's harassing me!" Blaine exclaims, his own irritation bleeding through enough that people walking by are doing double takes  
  
"I don't have time for this, I'll see you later," Kurt makes his getaway just as a group of people walk by.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Later--Library**

  
  
  
Finn wants to bang his head on a wall. For the past five minutes, he's been getting nowhere with Kurt. "Kurt."  
  
"Finn, I need to finish this paper."  
  
Finn scowls. "Kurt, I'm getting tired of this. You need to tell New Directions." He hears muttering from Kurt.  
  
"I will," his step brother says testily.  
  
"When you want to, yeah I get it. But this isn't just about you. It's about all of us. Rachel's--"  
  
"Rachel's being Rachel," Kurt snaps, looking up from the history book.  
  
"And you're being you," Finn snaps back. "Look man, don't you think you're being a bit selfish keeping this news to yourself? And expecting me to keep it too?"  
  
Kurt's jaw clenches and Finn braces himself to be blasted with words he won't understand.  
  
Kurt stands up, shoves his history book in his satchel as he picks it up. "I'll tell when I'm ready," he repeats and walks away. Finn growls, and stares down at the empty chair. He wants to kick it, but considering the librarian is watching him, it wouldn't be wise. 


	18. Car Troubles... Sort Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn talks to Blaine in the parking lot, Kurt tries to find out what's wrong with his car and ends up talking to his Dad. Some Burt and Kurt time ensures.

**End Of Day-Parking Lot**  


  
Blaine tosses his book bag in his car, and leans against it, musing over the events of today.  
  
Today sucked.  
  
No Glee today, for once he was thankful. The way he and Kurt last talked to each other, they probably wouldn't be talking to each other in Glee and Kurt would have had his "no trespassing" signs all over him.  
  
Thanks to what happened, he wasn't in the mood to actually sing or deal with the rest of Glee Club either, which was a first for him.  
The argument by the lockers... not one of their greatest moments. Kurt was being painfully stubborn and deflecting, and Blaine let his frustration with Kurt come out during their argument.  
  
He hears the familiar drag of feet and knows Finn is coming up behind him.  
  
"You got to talk to him, dude."

"Him as in Kurt?" Blaine asks as he turns to face Finn.  
  
"You got to talk to Kurt. You are one of the few that seem to get through to him."  
  
Not today it seems. "Uh..."  
  
"Because he's not listening to me. He keeps brushing me off. Saying he'll give the news in his own time. It's been a week, man. Rachel had been bugging the hell out of me after she found out that Kurt was talking to that Melissa woman from the White.. whatever they are. She's no longer doing it now though. Mr Schue apparently recognized her. He needs to tell the group," Finn says in a rush of words, sounding as frustrated as Blaine is.  
  
"He's not going to listen to me right now," Blaine admits. He's not going to tell them about the argument because that's between Kurt and him.  
  
"He's saying he'll tell when he's ready, and then walks away."  
  
Blaine nods. "He keeps telling me the same thing."  
  
"I thought okay, we wait until Regionals is over, that's good. I understand. But Regionals is now over, we're going to Nationals. Time to tell, Nationals is a couple of weeks before graduation, which is in JUNE man." Finn scowls. "I hate keeping secrets. It always backfires and ends up hurting someone. "

  
Blaine doesn't try to comment on that. Being in New Directions has certainly given him more insight on everyone here, and he's been informed of a lot of stuff that Kurt didn't talk about last year. When they first met and were becoming friends, both of them avoided the topic of their Glee clubs, and when Kurt joined the Warblers, the only thing he mentioned about them as competition was basic information. So due to joining New Directions, he got caught up on a lot of things, via Kurt, Rachel, and everyone else. He knows that Finn has an issue with secrets. That he's been burned by them. Plus, he apparently doesn't like to keep things from Rachel after an incident between them last year. So yeah, Blaine understands.  
  
"I'll talk to him again," Blaine says quietly. Maybe it'll go easier than the last one. Maybe Kurt will realize that doing things his way this time is not the right way. Finn stills and they both meet each other's eyes.  
  
"You don't have to," Finn says, sounding awkward. "I know I said you had to, but I was just.."  
  
"Venting, I know. I'll talk to him again though." Finn exhales, then smiles. "Cool. Sorry, I didn't want to put this on you. It's just one can only take arguing with Kurt so much before you want to bang your head against a wall."  
  
"Truer words have never been spoken," Blaine say dryly.

  
  
  
**Hummel Tire and Lube- A Couple Hours Later**  
  


 

 

  
When Burt was told by one of his mechanics that his son had shown up and taken over a spot and started working on his Navigator as if the world was after him, he decided to end his call with his congressional aide and come out of his office to see what might be bother his son. Or if his son was just really working on his car and there wasn't anything behind it.

Five minutes into watching him and Burt knew something was wrong. When fifteen minutes went by and nothing seemed to be making Kurt's mood better, Burt decided to say something. Something was bothering his boy, and if he could do anything to help fix it, then he would. Besides he told Kurt plenty of times not to work on cars when upset. He'll never find what's wrong with the car when he's looking at the car like it'll solve all his problems. 

  
"Kurt?"   
  
  
"Been hearing a funny noise, similar to what was wrong with Blaine's car. Just want to confirm," Kurt's voice is muffled as he speaks.  
  
 Burt nods. Kurt knows what he's doing. It may have been a while since he worked in the garage, but he knows what he's doing. Doesn't hurt to watch the kid though.  
  
"Need any help?"  
  
"No," his voice sounds testy. "I can do it." There's something unspoken there, Burt's not sure what. They both fall silent, the only sounds are the other mechanics working on the other cars. Burt just waits out Kurt. It doesn't take long. Kurt emerges from under the hood, looking a little greasy and dirty, his hair that he's quite vain about is as dirty as his hands are.  
  
"Am I selfish?"  
  
Ohhhh...kay. "Pardon?"  
  
"Am I selfish?"  
  
"Sometimes," Burt admits. Burt doesn't see the point in lying about that. He and Kurt always try their best to do the honesty thing. "You can be. Self centered too."  
  
Kurt gets that look when he gets an answer he wasn't really wanting. Sort of like during that talk they had after Kurt sang Rose's Turn. His son could be quite the stubborn little shit at times, and a little dramatic but the kid is in Glee, he's gotten use to some of the dramatics.  
  
"But you got some good qualities kid. Everyone has their moments, whether as a teenager or an adult."  
  
"Am I being selfish and self centered by not telling New Directions about the White Ravens and NYADA's open invite?"  
  
Burt frowns. "It's been some time since you signed that contract, kid. These guys are your friends. Why haven't you told them?"  
  
Silence. Kurt's just standing there, hands on hips. The fact that he hasn't even attempted to clean the grease off or at least start working on his hair tells Burt that he's been preoccupied with this.  
  
"You need to tell them Kurt."  
  
"You and Carole told Finn not to tell. He hasn't yet, now I'm being selfish for not telling."  
  
"I kind of figured you would have told them by now, buddy. The fact that you've kept quiet on it for so long... that's not right . We asked Finn not to say anything because I knew you wanted to tell. Or at least, I thought you did."  
  
They did not go about this right at all, Burt can see that now. They inadvertently added more stress on Finn and Finn has shown he doesn't handle stress very well. The boy was still trying to figure out what to do after school.  
  
Both he and Carole had ideas on what they wanted for Finn, thought about suggesting them to the boy but in the end they came to the decision to not push him, to let him make his own decision. He'll have to talk to Carole about this again, but first-

  
"Kurt, look at me." Burt waits until his stubborn son finally looks at him, and he keeps his gaze level with him and he uses that tone of voice that he knows his son will listen to.  "Enough is enough. Tell them. You've kept them in the dark long enough. You know better." He doesn't wait for Kurt to agree or acknowledge.  "All right now with this out of the way, you want some help with your Navigator? I bet I'll spot the problem before you do."

Kurt does that little laugh. "Sure, dad. What's at stake?"

"A shift at the garage. I find it, you have to take a shift here. You find it, no shift."

  
Kurt sticks his hand out. "You are so on."

 

 

 

******************

 

"Here," Kurt takes the clean rag from his father, notices it's not a rag actually and one of the clean cloths that Kurt had stocked in the shop when he had started helping his dad out. They were the right type of softness for his skin.  
  
"I bet I'm really greasy," Kurt mutters as he runs some water over it. He hasn't even looked in a mirror yet. He doesn't have to. He can feel the grease on him. He cleans his face with the cloth, then tosses it out and grabs another one. 

  
His father chuckles. "You are, kid. I haven't seen you like that since you took it upon yourself to help me that very first time. Once you realized how greasy you were, it took an hour for you to clean everything off."  
  
Kurt smiles. "How old was I?"

"Five."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So.. when do you want me do the shift?" Kurt hadn't found the problem, his dad did within fifteen minutes of them working on the Navigator together. Dad gloated for about a half hour after that.  
  
"Saturday. Mid shift."

Kurt mentally runs through his schedule. "Works for me."

His dad smiles, looking pleased with himself. He reaches up and ruffles Kurt's already messy and dirty hair and Kurt tries to laughingly push him away only to get swept up into one of his dad's bear hugs.

  
"You're a good kid," he hears his dad whisper. "Just really stubborn at times. I think you get that from your mom."

"You're pretty stubborn too, Dad."

"Hmm, yeah I can be. But your mom? Oh, she was the master at being stubborn."

  
"You'll have to tell me about it."

"I will. Saturday."


	19. An Apology and Another Locker Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Kurt make up. And then Kurt gives the news to Rachel, so that she'll stop harassing others for news.

**Parking Lot At The High School- Next Day**    
  
  
  
"Thanks, Finn," Kurt says quietly, as Finn parks.   
  
"No problem. The Navigator will get fixed soon, right?" Kurt nods, as he gets his satchel. The problem Dad found meant that it needed to be replaced. So an order went out, and while the his car could be driven, he was flat out told he wasn't driving until the part was replaced.  
  
"You okay, dude? You've been really quiet."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."   
  
"That word needs to go away, man."  
  
"I'm good, okay? I'm just..." Kurt knows he sucks at apologizing. "I realize now keeping silent for so long wasn't right."   
  
"Oh. Well.. it did make things difficult with Rachel, but it's fine now."   
  
"Still, it wasn't right of me to stay quiet for so long," Kurt insists. He realized it was fine keeping it to himself for a couple days, but he knew after that it wasn't. When he went to bed he realized he was keeping quiet out of spite and definitely stubborness.   
  
He spots Blaine's car car then and that was definitely someone he had to apologize to.  
  
"I'll see you at lunch okay?"  
  
Finn grins. "Sure."  
  
Kurt gets out of the car and quickly walks over to where Blaine is parked. Since Blaine doesn't look as if he's getting out of his car anytime soon, Kurt just goes around, opens the passenger door and gets in.   
  
"Getting out anytime soon?"  
Blaine looks a bit startled by his sudden appearance, but it quickly goes away.  "Yes. I was just taking a few minutes of quiet time."   
  
"Well those minutes are gone now that I'm here." Blaine smiles, but there's some wariness in those gorgeous eyes. Guilt creeps up again.  
  
"I see that," Blaine says softly.   
  
Kurt inhales, then exhales, preparing himself mentally for the apology. "I was a jerk yesterday. A selfish one at that." 

"I didn't say you were selfish," Blaine counters. "I was just trying to say that it just seemed odd for some reason that you weren't telling anyone."

Kurt nods. "I know you didn't say it, but it's the truth. I can be selfish."  
  
"That's certainly true," Blaine says slowly. "Since we're being honest."  
  
"We've always been honest with each other. Even when it may hurt." Kurt points out. "And you were right. I was wrong.. you were right."  
Blaine smirks. "Can you say that without sounding as if it's being dragged out of you?"  
  
"Not really."   
  
Blaine laughs. "You suck at apologies."   
  
Kurt agrees with that. "I do. Very hard to say those two words." That's why actions are easier.   
  
"You know you haven't even said those two words right?"   
  
Kurt knows. Like when he tried to apologize to Finn. "Because you have to admit you're wrong when you do." Blaine takes Kurt's hand. "But apology accepted. And I'm sorry for trying--"  
  
"No, don't apologize, you don't need to," Kurt says quickly. He doesn't want Blaine to apologize for something that's not his fault. Blaine was just trying to do what he does.   
  
Kurt raises their clasped hands and kisses the back of Blaine's hand, inhaling Blaine's scent. It's just so.. Blaine. "I love you."  
Blaine smiles, that soft smile that gets to Kurt every time. "I love you too."  
  
"I'm going to tell New Directions today. Well first I'm going to tell Mr Schue, then I'll tell Rachel, then I'll tell everyone." He'll tell Rachel because she's been cornering Finn and Blaine, and even though they aren't as close as they used to be, they started this NYADA journey together. In truth she deserves to know last considering her own attitude, but if it gets her to back off then he'll do it.   
  
"Okay." Blaine sighs. "I suppose we should get to class."  
  
"Right, class. But first," Kurt doesn't see any students around them, and they are hidden from view by the other cars, so he leans in and kisses Blaine gently on his lips. Blaine inhales, pulls him closer, a hand on his chest and his hair, their kiss not so gentle anymore. When they need to breathe, they break the kiss, their foreheads touching. "Really need to get to class."   
  
"Uh huh," Blaine murmurs. Kurt has an idea they may just be a few minutes late for their respective classes. His theory is proven correct when he and Blaine start kissing again, the world temporarily forgotten.   
  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                      **Hallway- Just Before Lunch**  
  
  
  


Rachel opens her locker and puts away her math book, reaching in the back for the book she needs for her American Literature class. "We have to talk." She stiffens as she recognizes Kurt's voice. She looks past her locker door and sees Kurt, wearing one of his suits.   
  
"All right." She shuts her locker door with a bang. She gets looks from passing students, but she ignores them. "It is about time I must say, Kurt. Especially since you wanting to keep whatever news you have a secret has affected Finn and mine's relationship. Finn obviously was only doing what you asked him to do, and I think it was highly inconsiderate of you to use the fact that you two are step brothers as a way to keep him quiet."

"Are you finished?" He asks, his tone bored. Anyone else would have been cowed but not Kurt Hummel apparently.   
  
"No. I also think that making Blaine stay quiet was also quite inconsiderate as well."  
  
"Did Blaine say it was my news to tell you and that he did not want to get involved?" Kurt says coolly. That puts her off a step.  
  
"Well, yes, but still--"  
  
"But nothing, Rachel. I did not make Blaine do anything. However, I will agree that it was inconsiderate of me in regards to Finn and Blaine," Kurt continues in that cool tone of his. "Not one of my finest moments, but the fact that you were cornering them about it is not one of your finest moments either."  
  
"Fine," Rachel concedes. He is right. At least she got Kurt talking to her again. "Either way, considering that we together applied to NYADA, I think it's only fair I know how you did, despite how things have gone down between us. Why were you talking to the White Ravens too?"  
  
"I didn't get the spot with NYADA. Gavroche did," Kurt says bluntly.   
  
Rachel bites her lip. "Oh.. well I suppose I understand why you kept quiet about that. I was going on and on about not getting in." Although that is not going to stop her from going to New York. Not everyone in Broadway went to college. Even so, she can still apply to other schools while she's there.   
  
"Even though I didn't get in, they gave me what they call an Open Invite."   
  
Rachel blinks. "Pardon?"   
  
"They gave me what they call an Open Invite. An opportunity to get in later," Kurt explains.   
  
She leans against the lockers, silently repeating what Kurt just told her. She hears the rest of the explanation, but it sounds like an echo. After a couple minutes, she realizes Kurt is no longer talking, and finally she's able to make some sense out of what she is hearing.  
  
"So I get told that I tried to hard, that I don't fit the criteria they are looking for and that somehow Harmony Black does," she spits out the name, "and you get an opportunity to get in later. You. This is just.. this is just.." She takes a deep breath, trying very hard not to yell, when all she wants to do is yell. How is she overlooked yet Kurt isn't? Yes, he didn't get in, but clearly they want him in their school later.   
  
She looks over at Kurt and she notices he's now not looking at her, just looking past her, and holding himself even straighter. His eyes hold that look she's seen in the past. And she put it there herself this time. She's still upset, but she shoves it to the side. "Congratulations," she says quietly, swallowing.   
His eyes flicker back to her. "Really," she says, reaching out to touch his arm, but hesitates and drops her hand.  
  
"Just ignore my ranting." _I'll do it in private. I won't say anything to Finn. My dads will be able to help. Good thing my therapist has not moved out of the spare bedroom yet._  
  
"So are you going to tell me about these White Ravens people?" She asks, trying to sound calm and reasonable. She can do that. "I know who they are. I looked them up online. Very respectful group."  
  
"They recruited me," he says, his tone no longer cool. Just regular, when they used to have their chats before. "I signed with them a few days before."  
  
"Oh." Well... "That's big, Kurt. Really. You'll get all the experience you need that I got when I was younger." She needs to get away. She needs to go someplace quiet and think. "I uh, I have to go."  
  
"Rachel."   
  
"No, it's fine. Everything is fine. I'll see you in Glee today." _Deal with your disappointment away from Kurt._ She smiles, knowing it's not a good smile, turns and walks away.


	20. Not So Great News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt tells Mr Schue, and then Mr Schue drops a little bit of bad news.

**Will Schuester's Office**  
  


Kurt notices the door to Mr Schue's office is closed, but the windows show someone else is in there. He has a few minutes before class, and he already has his books needed, so he can wait.

Kurt found out from Finn during lunch that Rachel went to Miss Pillsbury's office and pretty much stayed there for about an hour. He wasn't surprised. He was surprised she stopped in the middle of her rant, congratulated him and then took the rest of his news before walking away.

The door opens, the student glancing once at Kurt before leaving. Kurt steps in the doorway and knocks on the door.

"Hey, Kurt. What can I do for you?" Mr Schue asks as he moves some papers around on his desk.  
  
"There are only a couple minutes before class, but I wanted to tell you my news before I told the rest of Glee."  
  
Mr Schue smiles. "Okay. What do you need to tell me?"  
  
Kurt closes the door and sits down. "Well first, as you know Rachel and I auditioned for NYADA earlier."  
  
"I know. I know Rachel didn't get in. How did you do? I had been wondering."  
  
"I didn't get the available spot. What I got is called an Open Invite. It's an offer to come back to them in a few years." Kurt doesn't see the need to go into full explanation about that.

"Well, that's good news," Mr Schue says as he leans back his chair. "Well as long as you look at it as good, then it's good."  
  
"It is. Especially since I need the experience that others have, like Rachel and Blaine. But I'm going to be able to get it. I ended up being recruited by the White Ravens. They're--"  
  
"A theater performance group. A well known, liked and respected one," Mr Schue cuts in. "I know. I recognized Melissa Derringer that night at Regionals."  
  
"Oh..."

"During my time in Glee Club, a couple of the singers I performed with were recruited by them," Mr Schue explains. "So, congratulations on that. They are a fantastic group."

"They are, I have a dvd of some of the shows they put on, and so far most of the members I met are pretty cool. I ended up signing a two year contract with them, and I'm going to be moving to Columbus at the beginning of July."'

Mr Schue blinks. "July?"  
  
 "Yes." The bell rings at that moment then and Kurt needs to go soon in order to make it to class on time. "I know it sounds like a tight schedule and it is, but that is what's happening. I'll see you at Glee Club."  
  
A strange look comes over Mr Schue's face, but Kurt doesn't have time to think about it. He heads for the door.  
  
"Wait, Kurt, speaking of that, with your news, I need to--"  
  
"Sorry Mr Schue, I really can't be late for class." Whatever it is that seems to have Mr Schue worried, it's probably nothing serious.

 

 **An Hour Before Glee**  
  
  
  
Once again, Will Schuester is at a loss. He really hates feeling like this. It's happened a lot since he took over Glee club. It's like the entire world enjoys making his life difficult.  
  
  
"So you didn't get a chance to tell him before he went off to class?" Emma asks quietly.  
  
Will sighs. "No. And now I'm going to be dropping this on him in front of him and everyone else."

"I'm sure he'll handle it just fine, " Emma assures him, smiling brightly. "Kurt just seems to be like that."  
  
Will shrugs. "Oh I don't doubt it. It's everyone else that will most likely over react to this. It's what they all do best."

"It's what you signed on for, Will."

"I know. Glee wouldn't be the same without the melodrama I suppose." He has no idea what he would do with a sedate, drama free glee club. Be bored probably.

"So how's Rachel doing? She stayed here for a while."

Emma drops down in her chair, looking a little rattled at the mention of Rachel. "I'm so glad I'm not her therapist."  
  


  
                                                                                                    **Later- Choir Room**  
  
  


Quinn frowns. "So wait, let me get this straight. You got an Open Invite and you got recruited by a professional theater group?" Kurt nods. He just finished telling the club.  
  
"That's cool," Puck speaks up. "So in a way, even though they don't think you're ready for NYADA yet, they want you to come back in a couple of years to show them what you learned, right?"

"Right."  
  
"And you'll get what they think you need through the Ravens," Artie adds.  
  
Kurt grins. "Pretty much." That sets of a round of more questions and comments that range from supportive to lots of innuendo (Courtesy of Santana). Since they aren't actually directed towards Kurt, he goes to sit down next to Blaine. He glances behind him to see Rachel and Finn. He's currently saying something to Rachel who just nods, looking quite subdued. Her gazes move from him to Kurt then back to Finn.  
  
"So, hey Kurt, when do you like officially join them?" Mike asks.  
  
Kurt twists in his seat to look at Mike. "Beginning of July. Basically a couple weeks after we graduate."  
  
"Okay guys, sorry I'm late, I was just looking up some songs that we can do for Nationals," Mr Schue calls out as he enters the room.  
  
"Hell yeah Nationals!" Santana calls out, getting everyone to laugh.  
  
"Thank you for your enthusiasm Santana," Mr Schue laughs. "Now, we all have a little time to prepare for Nationals, and we're going to make sure we are prepared instead of how we did it last year. Which was my fault, I will take the blame for that. Even with Regionals being pushed back like it was, we still got some time. Now, before we get into the setlist and everything, I want to talk about what happens when we place in the top ten. Not if, when," he says firmly.  
  
"Damn straight, yo," Artie pipes up.

"By placing, we get to go to the Showcase Competition," Rachel speaks up then, sounding like her usual self. "It's being held this year."  
  
"Right. Every few years, a choir competition called the Showcase Competition takes place. It's actually a bracket style tournament for show choirs is the US that made the top ten in Nationals, as well the top ten Canadian show choirs." Excited whispers spread through the room at record pace and even Kurt finds himself interested.  
  
"So, when we make it to the top ten, we will be competing against nineteen other show choirs in the Showcase."  
  
"Okay, so go back to the bracket style tournament thing you said," Tina speaks up.  
  
"Right. The way it works is that there are three rounds. There's the First Round, then Second Round, then the Final Round."  
  
"Original," Kurt drawls.  
  
"What happens is at the beginning, all twenty choirs are divided into four groups of five randomly. You compete in the first round against the four choirs that are in your bracket. Only two choirs will make it to the Second Round from each group. In the Second Round, where there are 8 groups remaining, four are chosen. And those four choirs are picked to go onto the Final Round."  
  
"That's.. a lot of work," Mercedes says faintly.  
  
"It is. A lot of work. Showcase is being held in Houston this year."  
  
"Mr Schue, how long does Showcase last? I mean Nationals lasted a couple of days due to it being fifty choirs and all, but Showcase is starting to feel like as if it's going to be longer than that." Quinn asks.  
  
"It certainly does," Kurt says in a low tone. Blaine reaches over and squeezes Kurt's hand. Kurt slides his fingers in between Blaine's.  
  
Mr Schue nods. "It lasts three weeks. Each round is a week long. But don't worry, we won't have to raise money for the hotel rooms and everything. By qualifying in Nationals, the only thing we have to worry about is paying for the flights. Everything else is paid for by donations made by several contriubtors that fund the Showcase Competition."  
  
"Awesome," Santana crows.  
  
"Now Nationals this year will be taking place on the last weekend of May. Two weeks before Graduation, so getting into the Showcase will be a great graduation gift for you guys."  
  
Kurt frowns. Wait. Something seems...  
  
"As for the Showcase, we're given the month of June to prepare for it." Mr Schue looks at Kurt then, and all of a sudden Kurt gets a clear idea on what Mr Schue was attempting to tell him in his office earlier before he rushed out.  
  
"Wait, we have a month to prepare? So the Showcase Competition takes place during July?"  
  
Oh no. Mr Schue doesn't look away from Kurt at Sam's question. "Yes, it does."  
  
Kurt swallows. He has an idea where this is going.  
  
"Wait, hold up, that means..." Tina trails off, and all of a sudden Kurt feels everyone's eyes on him. Blaine squeezes his hand again.  
  
"It means that when we qualify at Nationals to go onto the Showcase, Kurt will not be able to join us," Mr Schue confirms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Showcase thing is not really a thing, just something I added to my delightful AU world of Glee. I had added it the first time I wrote this fic, and decided to keep it in.


	21. Cheesecake, History, and The Andersons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt eats his feelings, Finn gets confused about a King, Kurt and Finn actually have a conversation that's not tense, and Blaine talks with his sister while contemplating his parents.

**Hummel Hudson Residence, The Kitchen: 2 days later**  
  
  
  


"Dude, quit staring at that cheesecake and eat it," Finn grumbles. Kurt feels his mouth twitch.

"I shouldn't eat it."

"You bought it. It was like ten bucks man. Eat it. Before I do it."

"Stay away from my cheesecake."  
  
"Then eat it, man. You and your cheesecake.. it's like girls and ice cream."  
  
Kurt sighs. "I'm not depressed."  
  
"No you're just letting what the others are saying get to you."  
  
"Are you done your history homework yet?"  
  
"No, this stuff about King Henry and his wives is strange as hell. Hey, don't change the subject."  
  
"I'm not. You need any help?" Kurt asks as he finally gives into the temptation of said cheesecake and uses his fork to scoop a bite. He rarely lets himself indulge in sweets, considering the calories and how much he gets on Dad to eat right. But cheesecake is the exception. Kurt takes another bite of his cheesecake when he realizes that it's been a couple of minutes now, and Finn hasn't answered him. He tears himself away from his guilty pleasure treat to look over at Finn.  
  
Who looks quite surprised. "What?"  
  
Finn blinks, then shakes his head. "Uh, nothing... no I got a few more days, I think I can get it done in time." Kurt watches Finn for a couple minutes, but he's back to frowning over the history book in front of him, so Kurt goes back to his cheesecake.  
  
"It's not due until Monday, but I have to get it done before the weekend."  
  
Kurt arches an eyebrow. "What's this weekend?"  
  
"Burt's taking me to DC." Kurt almost chokes on the bite of cheesecake he just swallows, but he just coughs once and takes a quick drink from the glass of water he has.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. Burt and Mom just sort of cornered me the other night and the three of us had a talk. . It was a long talk. "  
  
"What was it about?" Kurt asks curiously. The last time something like that happened was when Carole and Finn did another attempt at moving in, a few months after the disaster of the first attempt. Very long, uncomfortable talks. That Kurt just wants to shove into the black abyss and never rememver.  
  
Finn shifts in his chair then, looking a bit uncomfortable. "Just stuff. Lots of stuff. We all talked. It was cool." Finn grins then. "Then before they left, Burt asked if I'd be curious in coming to D.C. with him. You went with him one weekend right?"  
  
"Yes. It was interesting." Kurt didn't see much, but what he did see was enough. He does have some interest in politics, and he imagines that someday he'll get involved with it. He got a taste of it with the student president race, and what he got to experience in D.C. was a good experience.  
  
"So, I said yes. Who knows, it might be fun." Kurt's still trying to wrap his head around Finn being in D.C. His cell buzzes effectively interrupting his train of thought. Kurt puts his fork down and reaches for his satchel he set by his chair. He takes out his cell.  
  
It's a text from Blaine. _**Headache gone yet?**_  
  
Kurt smiles, thoughts about Finn going to DC with Dad out the window. He had a monster headache by the time Glee ended today. After Mr Schue dropped the news in Glee, there had been a stunned silence in the choir room for a few minutes before everyone started talking again. Kurt was sure that he was getting questions fired at him, but he sort of wasn't paying attention, still coming to terms with what was said.  
  
Kurt wasn't sure how he felt about not being able to perform in Showcase, if New Directions placea high enough to go. Glee club helped him so much the past couple years. Being in New Directions, then the Warblers, then back with New Directions had been such an integral part of him. It still is. He doesn't even want to contemplate how things may have gone in school if he didn't have Glee Club.  
  
Blaine wanted to stay instead of just dropping Kurt off at home, but he had to go home. Parents were home, and his parents wanted their son home. Although considering how much they pretty much ignore him when he is home, Kurt hasn't the faintest idea why they want him home. Plus, no doubt they'll be going on another trip or something soon.  
  
_**Headache's gone. Eating cheesecake. How is it going?** _ Kurt sends the text and goes back to eating his cheesecake. He gets a couple more bites in when he gets another text.  
  
_**The usual. Mother and Father ask their questions, politely pay attention, politely nod. Ten minutes with them is turning into two hours of the usual. In bedroom now listening to Roxy.** _  
  
Kurt bites his lip. He hates how things are with Blaine and his parents, but there's nothing he can do, except be there and listen. He wishes he could do something else. _**Roxy music huh?** _ Kurt has a strange fondness for Roxy music. Now and then he'll find himself listening to it in his bedroom. Sort of reminds him how he hummed Teenage Dream endlessly for a while.  
  
_**You know you LOVE Roxy.**_  
  
Kurt laughs a little. _ **I love you. Things will get better with them Blaine. I wish I was there.**_  
  
"I can't imagine getting married eight times," Finn mutters.  
  
"King Henry had issues," Kurt says dryly, taking another bite of his cheesecake. He looks down at his plate and with a start realizes most of it is gone. "Did I really eat that much?"  
  
Finn snorts. "Yes. It was weird seeing you eat that much." Kurt shakes his head at his gluttony.  
  
A buzz sounds, indicating another message. _**I wish you were here too. Thanks. I love you too.**_

 

 

  
**Anderson Residence- Blaine's Bedroom- Almost 11pm**  
  


_**Have you and Kurt talked about what's going to happen after he moves to Columbus**_? His sister's message popped up on the right corner of his screen while he was talking to Kurt.  
  
Sort of. Since they were both having problems with Skype, they had to resort to regular online chatting and were currently discussing the assignment that Blaine was given in English about King Lear. He quickly types his response to Kurt and then clicks on his sister's message.  
  
_**Yes. We know it's going to be a bit rough, not being able to see each other every day or probably talk, like w** **e're used to. But we have talked about it.**_ He clicks send, and then goes back to Kurt's message box.  
  
He shakes his head at Kurt's comment about the English teacher. _**Be nice.**_ He sends back.  
  
Ophelia's message box lights up. _**You two put me and Tyler to severe shame, little brother. We didn't even talk about me moving to England for two months until like two days before it happened. Are you 18 or 35?** _  
  
_**Kurt says some days I'm eighteen, other days I'm 35. I tell him it's the same with him.**_  
  
_**Tell Gorgeous I said hello.**_  
  
Kurt's message box lights up. _**I refuse to be nice about someone who puts Rachel's animal sweaters in a good light.**_  
  
_**Ophelia says hello.**_  
  
Seconds later Kurt replies. _**Hello back. Has Devil Eyes tried to do anything again?**_ He's referring to another figure skater that has a rivalry with Ophelia. Blaine repeats Kurt's message to his sister, who responds back that the Devil has currently set her sights on another skater.  
  
Then her next message refers to their parents. _**Adrian told me he told them he's not going to Dad's birthday. How are they taking it?**_  
  
_**Dad told Adrian he's tired of being disappointed in his children, and for once would Adrian not act like it's a huge imposition to come to a birthday celebration. Then Mom said it's bad enough you're not coming and I was wishing I was somewhere else**_. Blaine sends it and then replies to Kurt's comment. Both message boxes are silent, and his thoughts travel to his parents.   
  
His parents are not bad people. They just were raised in a certain way, and expected their children to be what they wanted. Blaine knows that their father put a lot of hope that Blaine would be the one child that would not disappoint him. But after several attempts of "bonding" that went nowhere when Blaine stated that he was gay, and no it was not a phase, his father lumped him in with Ophelia and Adrian in the disappointment  department. If they were bad people, they would have kicked him out or even worse. Blaine knows that. They wouldn't have reacted the way they did when he was beaten up at the Sadie Hawkins dance.

That was the moment that Blaine being gay became very real to them.(the second moment was when he told them that he and Kurt were dating, third was when they met Kurt) It was unfortunate that was the moment for them. For Blaine, for his mother, for his father. He loves his parents, and he believes his parents love him, they simply don't know what to do with or how to handle this part of him, which is a crucial part of him.

  
All he can honestly hope for is that some years down the line, they'll be able to come to terms with him being gay. Blaine clicks on the message boxes, realizing he hadn't responded to the last few messages Kurt and Ophelia sent while he was thinking about his parents. He reassures them in time, since both were seconds away from calling him from their last message. He types that he ended up getting lost in thoughts and not to worry. Ophelia sends him a couple more messages and then signs off.  
  
He and Kurt continue with the King Lear stuff until they both need to go to bed because Blaine's about to fall asleep on his computer and he's sure that Kurt is too. There is a knock on Blaine's bedroom door. A few seconds later his mother steps inside.

"It's almost midnight Blaine," she says in a tight voice. "Tell.. Kurt.. goodnight and go to bed."

"Yes, Mother." She steps inside and turns off his stereo, the room now silent. "Have a good night, Mother," Blaine adds softly. A ghost of a smile appears, then she nods and leaves his bedroom


	22. Retail Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Kurt indulge in some retail therapy, while Mike and Blaine end up talking about relationships.

**WMHS- Friday- Lunch**  
  
  
  
Kurt's headache has come back in full force. Full. Force. The topic throughout lunch so far was about Kurt not being able to compete in the Showcase if they qualify at Nationals. This topic keeps coming up and quite frankly Kurt's sick of hearing it being talked about.  
  
Thankfully not everyone was ganging up on this. Finn was staying out of it, no matter how times Rachel was trying to bring him in it. Sam was staying out of it. Tina only asked a couple questions, and after that, she was done. Her curiosity was satisfied. Mike was staying out of it. Kurt knew there was a reason why he liked Mike and Tina.  
  
The only people still harping on the subject? Santana, Rachel, and Mercedes. Well, Santana's remarks were more on the line of trying to irritate the other two girls. So really it was just Rachel and Mercedes. He was craving cheesecake again.

He had a feeling he was going to buy another one when his day was done. That was bad. He can't eat another whole one again. He was already feeling ill with the amount of calories he consumed from the last one.  
  
It's bad enough he was feeling bad about not being able to compete in Showcase if they qualify. But he signed a contract. A contract for his career, his life. And he wished Mercedes and Rachel would shut up about this. Kurt would love to be able to compete in the Showcase if they qualified for it, but simply put he signed a contract and he had responsibilities now.   
  
"All I'm saying is--  
  
"Enough," Kurt snaps, glaring right at Rachel. "I'm tired of hearing the whining. I'm tired of hearing the complaining. In case you haven't noticed, you three, well you two," he points his fork at Rachel and then Mercedes, " are the only ones doing it." Somehow that shuts Mercedes and Rachel up, while Santana looks pleased.  
  
"Wow, they're quiet. It's a freaking miracle," Puck observes.  
  
"Can't you just talk to..." Mercedes pauses.  
  
"Melissa Derringer," Rachel fills in. Then proceeds to tell them about Melissa, and well, looks like Rachel certainly did her homework when she looked up the Raven's website. And now apparently considers herself an informed authority on all things White Ravens even though Kurt knows she hadn't heard about them until Mr Schue told her.  
  
He wonders why he was feeling nostalgic for her friendship. Here is a prime example on why he's glad he ended their friendship.  
  
Blocking Rachel out, Kurt gets out his cell and sends a text to Blaine.  
  
_**Be glad you decided to skip lunch and go to the library.**_  
  
"Okay, whatever, Rachel. We don't need to know that," Santana interrupts her. Rachel just scowls at her.  
  
"Kurt, all we're wondering is if you talk to her, explain to her the situation, maybe she'll understand and--"  
  
"Enough. Either change the subject or I'm leaving," Kurt snaps. Mercedes gets that look on her face, and Kurt prepares to have another battle when Finn speaks up.  
  
"Guys, we don't need to be worrying about something that only matters if qualify at Nationals. So we need to concentrate on Nationals right now."  
  
"I'm all for that," Puck adds. After a minute of silence, conversation switches to Nationals.  
  
Kurt waits until Finn looks over at him. When he does, he mouths the words 'Thank you'. Finn nods.  
  
"Hey Kurt," Tina whispers. He looks over at her. "I'm in the mood for some retail therapy," she smiles. "I just got a C on my history test. I need to do something before I face my mom with it. Feel like joining me? I'm bringing Mike, you can bring Blaine if you want."  
  
_Oooh shopping._ That'll definitely make him feel better. "Definitely. Out of all the girls here, Tina Cohen-Chang, you got the best fashion sense."  
  
Tina blushes. "Cool."

  
  
  
  
  
**Choir Room- A Few Minutes Before Everyone Gets There**

  
  
  
Finn taps the drum stick against the drum, as he listens to the song that's playing on his ipod. He's kind of excited about going to D.C with Burt this weekend, even though he'll miss some Glee time. He's not sure what to expect, but it's something different. It's not Ohio that's for sure. That talk with Burt and his mom was kind of cool. Especially since he was finally able to voice his frustrations and everything else to them.  
  
He wasn't going to really, when they came to talk to him, but then it all just kind of came pouring out. He never expected to have such a heavy talk. It was kind of weird, but in a way a relief. A whole bunch of things really. Their talk was like hours and hours long, but like months and months of stuff was talked about. Finn wasn't really used to just talking.  
  
Sometimes he finds it hard to really voice what's in his head, because it comes out wrong sometimes. But when it was done, Finn felt a lot better. Like how when he and Burt did things together when he and Mom were just dating. Mom and Burt also said they'll have a long talk with Kurt once they can pin him down long enough to do so.  
  
"That's pretty good, Finn." Finn starts. He was so deep in playing the drums and his thoughts he didn't notice anyone coming in. He notices that Blaine is standing in front of him. He takes the earbuds out of his ears, since the music was done playing.  
  
"What was ?"  
  
"The playing. It was pretty good. Was that Walk This Way?"  
  
"You recognized it?"  
  
"It's a good song, really good drum beat to it."  
  
"Yeah it is. So you thought it was good?" Finn asks.  
  
Blaine nods. "Yeah, you're always good on the drums. Why do you think Mr Schue, and Puck always want you on the drums? Was that the first time you were playing the drums along to the song?"  
  
Finn thinks about that and realizes that they did put him on the drums a lot. Huh.  
  
"What's your favorite song to play to?" Blaine asks as he sits down on the bench in front of the piano.  
  
"All Summer Long by Kid Rock. Don't tell Puck. He hates it."  
  
Blaine laughs. "I won't."  
  
"Won't what?" Kurt asks, strolling into the choir room.  
  
Blaine glances at Finn and he shrugs. "Finn's likes to play the drums to All Summer Long. Apparently Puck hates the song."  
  
"Puck hates Kid Rock. I've heard plenty of rants about him that can make one's ears bleed."  
  
"He was playing to Walk This Way just now."  
  
Kurt looks over at Finn then. "I have to say your talent in drumming has become exceedingly better than when you started during our first year as New Directions. You picked up on it very quickly."  
  
That was a compliment right? Kurt was complimenting him? Before he could ask just to make sure, everyone else came in, followed by Mr Schue.

 

 

**Mall Near Lima**  
  
  
  
  
  
Blaine watches as Kurt and Tina go back and forth with each other on the clothes she was choosing.  
  
"How long do you think this might take?" Mike whispers.  
  
"Don't need to whisper, Mike."  
  
"Yes I do. She can hear very well."  
  
Blaine shakes his head. "Who knows? Kurt can spend all day shopping at the right shops." Blaine loved shopping, but he wasn't as fanatical about it as Kurt was.  
  
"She's going to blow all her babysitting money."  
  
"Kurt said she got a bad grade?"

  
"Worse than an Asian F."  
  
Blaine grimaces, understanding. 

"Of course, her parents aren't as strict as mine... but they won't be happy with C."  
  
"No, no, no, not that," Blaine hears Kurt say quickly, and notices he steers Tina to another rack in the store. Seconds later they are both talking with hand gestures and everything. To outsiders, it would like a couple arguing.  
  
"Is it wrong I find this funny?" Mike asks.  
  
"No."  
  
"Should I record this and put it on youtube?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You're right. Tina would kill me."  
  
Blaine shakes his head. Mike may not talk a lot in Glee (Probably because everyone else does), but when you get out of school and somewhere else, he's cool to be around, talk with, joke with.  
  
After a few more minutes of watching Kurt and Tina, Blaine looks back at Mike. "So, what is going to happen with you and Tina once you go off to college?" Blaine feels comfortable with Mike enough to ask this, as he became friends with Mike pretty quick.  
  
"We're going to make it work. That's what we promised each other. You and Kurt have something worked out?"  
  
"It's not the most ideal plan, but with what he'll most likely be working with as a schedule, it's the best we can do."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"They're expecting us to break up aren't they?" Blaine asks. He wouldn't be surprised. Mike winces.  
  
"Some, yeah. Those that do have no concept of a healthy, stable relationship. They're expecting Tina and I to break up too."  Blaine has an idea who Mike's referring to, but he won't voice the names. "I mean, I'm not kidding myself. Tina will be here, I'll be at Julliard. It's going to be difficult. But she's worth it."

"Long distance relationships can be difficult," Blaine murmurs. "Yeah, but come on, having a relationship here can be difficult."

"Point."  
  
"Plus my parents did it." Blaine nods.

"So did mine."

"I know we're in high-school, and that thinking a high school relationship will last after it's over is 'unrealistic' but I don't care. I love Tina. And it's real," Mike says with determination. His eyes are intense as he watches Tina. "So we're going to make it work. That's the point in growing up right? If you want something, you have to work at it, to make sure to keep it. I don't care what the skeptics and the cynics say, Tina's my other half. Therefore, I'm going to work hard to keep her. That's what you do when you find your other half, you know?"

Blaine watches Kurt as he puts on a hat and does a spin in front of Tina. They both laugh. Tina tugs the hat away from him, then gives him another to try on which he models. As he spins again, Kurt's gaze meets his. That feeling he gets,the tug in his stomach, the hitch in his breath, the beat of his heart that speeds up, all that happens every time their eyes connect, when he walks into a room, when Kurt smiles at him...

"Yeah, I know," Blaine says quietly.

 

 


	23. Changes Are Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, Kurt has a talk with Burt and Carole, and then he visits with Melissa, and in the end he gets to have some sushi.

**Friday Night- Hummel Hudson Residence- A Few Hours After Shopping**

  
"So I'll be able to stop by tomorrow," Kurt says to Melissa, as he opens his desk drawer to grab his laptop.  
  
"Excellent. I'll have some time to talk around later afternoon, so show up around three." Kurt hears a voice yelling in the background and Melissa sighs. "I'l see you tomorrow." The click indicates she hung up and Kurt ends the call on his end, and sets his cell down. 

"Kurt?" Kurt had just opened his laptop and was about to turn it on when he heard Carole say his name from his bedroom doorway.

"Yes?"

"Can you come downstairs please?"  
  
"In a minute." She nods and leaves. Kurt closes his laptop, then stops on his way out when his cell buzzes. He checks the text. Tina.  
  
_Had fun shopping. Should do something like that again. Let me know okay?_  
  
Kurt definitely had fun and he was going to have find time to do that with Tina again. Pity they didn't know they'd be excellent shopping pair until now. He quickly sends an answer off to Tina and then heads downstairs. To be met with the sight of both his parents in the kitchen.  
  
"What is it?" He asks warily. They both have serious looks on their faces, and Carole's sitting, while Dad is leaning against the counters, with that look on his face that he had when they were about to have 'The Talk'. Oh god, it's not going to be a repeat of that is it? Have they somehow found out that he and Blaine have gotten to that stage? But they've been so careful...  
  
"No, honey. We just want to talk that's all," Carole says, interrupting his careening out of control thoughts. "Come sit down."  
  
Kurt cautiously comes further into the kitchen and takes a seat. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"A lot of things," Dad says gruffly. "I thought this could wait until I got back from DC with Finn, but Carole pointed out this would be a good time for you to think on what we say without extra people in the house as a distraction."  
  
"Okaaay," Kurt says slowly.  
  
"In reality, we should have done this sooner," Dad sighs. " Carole and I take the blame on that, and the only thing I can say is that we're both sorry."

"You guys are kind of scaring me, here."  
  
"Oh honey, we're not trying to. It's just.. well, just listen okay? And don't be afraid to talk or say what's on your mind or whatever okay?"  
  
Kurt looks from his dad to Carole, back to his Dad. "Okay."  
  
"Good."  
**  
**

 

 

**A Little Bit Later**

 

Kurt slowly walks up the stairs. A few minutes later Kurt closes his bedroom door, then collapses on his bed. He's glad he has no homework, that all of his school work is done ahead of time, because he seriously would not be able to concentrate on it at this time. So many things. So many things said. A lot to take in. A lot to work through. His mind feels sort of jumbled. He hears his cell ring then, and by reflex he reaches over and grabs it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Blaine.  
  
"Yeah, I'm good. You?  
  
"I'm good. Are you sure your okay? You sound a little wiped out, I guess?"  
  
"I uh.. just had a talk with Dad and Carole."  
  
"What kind of talk?"  
  
Kurt blinks. "How much time do you have?"  
  
Blaine laughs. "I have a couple hours.. we have a couple hours before we both need to pass out."  
  
"You better be serious about the couple hours, because I need a sounding board."  
  
"I'm all ears."

 

  
**Saturday- Columbus- White Ravens Productions**  
  


The office that the White Ravens has is very nice. A modern, chic feel to it. Whoever hired the decorator knew what they were doing. A nice blend of red, white and black.  
  
  
"Thanks for coming down, Kurt," Melissa says as she enters the conference room that Nicolas had told him to go to. "I know it was a long trip, and I'm sorry you had to miss Glee practice because of it. I wasn't sure about asking you to come down, but when you said everyone is getting together tomorrow as well, I figured it wouldn't be a problem asking you to come."  
  
"It's not a problem." He needed to get away for a bit. The drive actually helped.  
  
"Okay, so as I said we've been looking for an apartment for you, preferably in the area where most of us live That's going nowhere though due to the apartment shortage. I doubt very much that's going to change in the next couple months. So being roommates with Adam is the most likely situation, but that is entirely up to you. I mean if you rather commute that's fine."  
  
"I don't want to stay in Lima," Kurt says quickly. He is not staying in Lima. He'll go to visit. But he's not staying. "As long as I can get privacy and space, I'm sure I can handle living with someone else. I have for eighteen years now. Adam's place will certainly give it."  
  
"All right then. Just let us know if being roommates is not working out and we'll work on it. So I just want to inform you of the people that will be helping you when you join us in July. Since you will be the only newbie, we don't have to hire extra coaches and just use our main ones. Kerrigan Jackson is going to be your vocal instructor. Paulina Terrence is going to be your dance instructor, and Kennedy Davis will be your acting instructor. They all want to meet you before you officially join us, so I recommend trying to come back up here for a weekend stay now and then. I know you have school and that your glee club is preparing for Nationals, but I do want you to become familiar and comfortable with all of us. It's important to be able to do so."  
  
"I understand." He likes that. A chance to get know them instead of just meeting one or two for a few minutes. Especially since he'll be working with them for two years at least.  
  
"Melissa!" The door to the conference room bursts open and Kurt recognizes the woman as Isis. "Oh sorry, uh--"  
  
"What is it Isis?"  
  
"Aaron Marsters is on the phone. Something to do with advertisement and all that for the musical."  
  
"Tell him I am in a meeting and I'll get back to him as soon as I can."

"So much fun," she says, her words dripping with sarcasm as she leaves the conference room.

"How is the musical coming along?" Kurt asks, curious.

"It's coming," Melissa drawls. "And hopefully Patrick and Michelle won't kill each other by the time we open. If it wasn't for the fact they have killer chemistry on the stage, we wouldn't cast them together as often as we do." She sighs. "Now I know how my mother feels when it comes to trying to control things."  
  
"They don't get along?"  
  
"It's more Patrick is not as much of a perfectionist as Michelle is. He doesn't beat himself up over every mistake like she does. So when they mess up a line, or dance move, he takes it in, learns from it and moves on. She obsesses." Melissa shrugs. "It is what it is."  
  
Kurt keeps that in mind regarding two of his future co workers. "Are you going to be in it?"  
  
"No. I'm sitting this one out due to hurting my knee in the last production. Just in case. So, how is the preparing for Nationals coming along?"  
  
"Good... kind of. We got one song chosen, we're just having trouble narrowing down the second song. Once we decide on that, then we can work on the choreography..."  
  
"I'm sure it will work out."  
  
"It will, somehow it always does with us. We just want a chance to redeem ourselves for what happened last year and make it to the Showcase." Kurt almost bites his tongue when he says that. He wasn't intending on bringing that up.  
  
Especially after the conversation he had with Mercedes earlier. _"I'm not asking her, Mercedes."_  
  
_"Why not? What have you got to lose?"_  
  
_"Respect. It wouldn't look right."_  
  
_"So you would rather let us down than try and see if you can delay joining them?_ "  
  
"Showcase," Melissa says in a thoughtful voice, bring Kurt back to the present. Her gaze connects with Kurt's. She tilts her head slightly to the right and taps her fingers. "I saw that look. I know the date when it starts. Bad timing."  
  
"A little," Kurt admits. 

"Do New Directions know?"

"Yes." 

"I'm betting some are unhappy."  
  
Kurt grimaces. "A couple of them are being vocal about it."

"I can understand the disappointment. I know you must be, but you haven't said anything. You haven't even asked me."  
  
"I don't see the need to. Showcase is something that last three weeks. This is something else entirely. I don't think you would anyway."

"You're right I wouldn't. And if the two vocal ones don't understand just tell it them simple. It's called a contract. It's called growing up. Real life and all that. You made a decision to start growing up, readying yourself for this. If they don't want to understand the responsibility you now have taken on, then that means they have some growing up of their own to do. Life is full of compromises, they'll learn that eventually." She pauses and stares directly at him. "You're not letting them down, Kurt."  
  
Kurt starts. How did she do that? Blaine and his Dad are the only people that seem to know him like that. That thought had just started creeping around in his head. In a way he felt like he had been, perhaps Mercedes and Rachel's complaining had sunk in a little.  
  
"You're not letting them down, Kurt," Melissa repeats. "You're smart, but clearly you're starting to feel guilty, so let me help you here. You are not letting them down. Yeah, you go to Nationals. If you place, then your glee club will go to Showcase. A competition that is held every few years for three weeks. You on the other hand? You get to start on your future. Reality, your life, after highschool. Your dreams. You get to do what you love all year round, for as long as you want and can in your life. I guarantee you that if any of the others in New Directions had this opportunity, they would jump at it and take it. So: A once every three years and three week competition versus a lifetime of experiences in something you love? I know what I would pick." Melissa's words sink in.  
  
Kurt straightens in his chair, his worries about this gone. Yes, it'll be hard not to compete with them if they place and go on to Showcase, but he can live with that. "Thank you."  
  
She smirks. "Your welcome. However, we better not need to have this conversation or something similar to it again though."  
  
"We won't."  
  
"Good. You hungry? I am absolutely starving and I don't want you to go on the road hungry."  
  
Kurt feels his stomach rumble then. "I am."  
  
"How about sushi?"

Kurt's mouth waters. He had sushi once, in New York.  
  
"Oh yes, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I never elaborated much on what the conversation was about- between Kurt, Carole and Burt the last time I had done this fic, and I didn't this time. For one, each time I tried to write it out it, it just never came out right, and it always came out feeling stiff, rambling, and going in the wrong direction and taking far too long to write. So, I made it a fade to black kind of coversation. Essentially the talks Carole and Burt had with Finn and Kurt respectively were about well, their relationship. How they needed to work on becoming brothers and have a better relationship, as well as Finn's own problems during their convo with Finn. 
> 
> This would be the beginning of Kurt and Finn working things out on their own and together, that slow build of actually building a sibling relationship that doesn't feel awkward, strained, and tense. Unlike in show time, that takes work and effort and time. There was a little of that in the chapter where Finn and Kurt were talking about history, and this just continues to build on that.


	24. Three Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few little moments.. and some observations.

**Monday- Lunch At WHMS**

 

 

"So how was D.C. man?" Sam asks as they go through the lunch line.  
  
"It was kind of cool," Finn grins as he takes a soda. "All the monuments, and some of the people I met were like, awesome. I couldn't understand half of what they were talking to Burt about, since it was all political stuff, but everything else was just awesome. How was Glee? Kurt told me a little about it this morning."  
  
"The usual," Sam rolls his eyes. "But we finally got our songs picked."  
  
"Progress." Finn scans the lunch room and finds the table that always seems to be for New Directions. The other tables near by belong to those art students, and the other table has the band members. He takes his seat next to Puck, kissing Rachel on the cheek as Sam sits down on the opposite side of Puck.  
  
"Where's Kurt?" Puck asks as Finn takes a seat at the table. He notices a couple frowns from Mike and Tina when they notice Kurt's not here. He catches a scowl from Mercedes, and she says something to Rachel.  
  
"He'll be here, I saw him talking to one of the teachers on my way here." Finn doesn't see the need to go on about it and starts to eat.  
  
"Actually he's at the library," Blaine says from his spot next to Tina. He holds up his cell. "He wanted to get started on his English assignment."  
  
"That's going to be fun," Santana grumbles. "They actually want us to write seven pages about it."  
  
"I swear they do this to torture us." Finn tunes out Quinn and Santana complaining about the English class assignment. He's not in the same class that Santana, Quinn, Mike and Kurt are in, so there's no point in listening to the conversation. He does overhear a little of what Mercedes is saying, and he's annoyed because she's going on about the situation with Kurt, which is like, enough. Kurt told him about what that talk he had with the Melissa woman, and even though it's kind of disappointment Kurt won't join them if they make Showcase, Finn understands.  
  
So he's about to say something, to say we should just concentrate on Nationals, when someone else beats him to it.  
  
"Okay, that's it, Mercedes Jones, you listen to me!" Tina Cohen-Chang.  


 

  
  
**Choir Room**

 

"Was it just me or was it unusually subdued in here today?" Kurt asks Blaine after Mr Schue dismisses them. It was a rare day when you didn't have to shout to be heard during Glee Club. The only arguments that broke out were between Santana and Puck about the merits between No Doubt and Blink 182.  
  
Thanks to Saturdays and Sunday's sessions, they finally chose the songs they wanted to sing and today Mike and Brittany were in the beginning stages of the choreography.  
  
"It can happen," Blaine answers, picking up Kurt's hat, a fedora today, and sets it on his own head.  
  
"Mind if I borrow this?" He asks, grinning.  
  
"It doesn't go with your outfit," Kurt says dryly, plucking the hat from his boyfriend's head and setting it on his own.  
  
"Pity."  
  
"Hey Kurt?"  
  
Kurt instinctively stiffens, straightens, and turns to face Mercedes. "Yes?" He makes sure his tone is crisp.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a couple of minutes?"  
  
"What is it?" Kurt prepares himself for the usual lambasting, while wishing for the earlier days when he and Mercedes would have sleepovers. She glances at Blaine.  
  
"I'll see you by the car," Blaine says quickly, kissing his cheek. Kurt nods and watches Blaine leave the choir room before he turns his attention back to Mercedes. When he does, Mercedes bites her lip and sighs.  
  
"I'm sorry." What the--  
  
"Beg your pardon?"  
  
Mercedes grimaces. "I'm sorry. I was acting unreasonable and not like a friend. I'm sorry. I know we haven't been as tight as we used to, but I like to think we're friends, and friends shouldn't be down about another friend's happiness in their dreams coming true."  
  
Kurt just stares at her, having not expected this. "Don't piss Tina off," Mercedes continues with a slight smile. "Just like that saying, beware the quiet ones and all that. She can certainly chew someone out when she hits the breaking point."  
  
"Artie told us about that once when they were dating," Kurt's finally able to respond, feeling a little dazed.  
  
"Right. Anyways, she rightly pointed out that if I had someone come up to me and offer me a chance at a record like now and I would have to leave New Directions to do it, I would leave in a heartbeat. She then went on to say if Rachel had the same opportunity you did, she'd do the same thing." Kurt raises an eyebrow.  
  
Mercedes grin. "She actually made Rachel speechless."  
  
"An accomplishment that is not to be taken lightly."  
  
Mercedes laughs. "True. Very few can claim that honor."  
  
"I should commission a medal or trophy for Tina for doing so."

Mercedes smile widens. "I'm sure she'd love it. Anyways, I should go. I just want to add that I'm happy for you. We all know that you want to get out of Lima, and while Columbus isn't New York, it's that step in the right direction."  
  
"Thanks, Mercedes," Kurt says softly. Mercedes nods, and heads out of the choir room. Kurt sits back down, still feeling a bit taken back.  
  
"I know we haven't been as tight as we used to." No, they hadn't been. She was the first person he ever came out to. A moment in his life that was big, and it will always be with Mercedes. They were confidants for so much that first year they were in New Directions. Then junior year happened. His dad's heart attack, the division about religion, David Karofsky, Blaine. Transferring to Dalton. Oddly enough, the transfer to Dalton should have put more distance in their friendship, but it seemed not to In fact, the distance that was forming seemed to disappear and it became like it was before.  
  
Meetings over coffee, at the Lima Bean and at the house, where she and Blaine got to know each other more, the occasional sleepover... then transferring back to McKinley. Everything was back to normal between them. Then that situation when everyone thought he was cheating on Blaine with Sam, then that Sam was fooling around with both him and Quinn came about.  
  
Kurt scowls. That put some distance between them again. It galled him, the fact that Mercedes was part of that train of thought he'd cheat on Blaine. And it put another division in their friendship...  
  
Kurt shakes his head in annoyance. He has no wish to re-examine all of this and he needs to go. As he leaves, he hears the ding on his phone.  
The text is from Blaine. _**Everything all right?** _  
  
He quickly sends a reply. _**All is well. I will be out in a couple of minutes**_. He then sends another text to Tina congratulating her on making Rachel speechless during lunch and how large does she want the medal or trophy?

  
  
  
**Hudson-Hummel Residence**

 

  
  
Burt ends the call with the lead mechanic at the shop, then He has some other calls to make, but as he starts to dial the next number, Burt hears voices coming from the living room. Carole was working, Finn is out with Rachel and the last time he checked in on Kurt and Blaine they were in his son's bedroom doing homework. Burt leaves the kitchen and enters the living room to see that said son and his son's boyfriend in front of the dvd rack.  
  
"Boys?"  
  
"Taking a homework break," they say at the same time.  
  
"A needed one," Kurt adds, certainly sounding as if they need a break.  
  
"Have a lot of I take it?"  
  
"Since it is nearly May, the teachers of McKinley have apparently realized there is only about a month and two weeks left of the school year. So they have  
decided that now is the time to attempt to overload our brains."  
  
"It's not that bad," Blaine counters.  
  
"We'll make sure to keep the volume down."  
  
"Thanks, boys." He watches them for a couple more minutes, as they eruse the movies. Most likely will pick a musical, or a movie that has some songs in it. He goes back into the kitchen to continue with his phone calls. After four of them, he decides to check in on the living room. Both of them are wrapped up in each other, Kurt's feet on the ottoman as their legs are tangled together. But they aren't doing anything but watching the movie.  
  
Burt goes back to making his calls. Then Carole calls saying she's on her way home. After a few minutes Burt goes back to check on the boys. They moved around a bit this time, with Kurt sitting on the couch. Blaine is laying down, his head in his sons lap, their hands linked together as they continue to watch the movie. At one point, Kurt leans down a little, whispers something to Blaine. The darker haired boy grins, and they kiss before going back to watch the movie.

Burt knows he's smiling. He can't help it. Once he got over his initial instinctive dislike of Blaine (After all the kid came to him about talking to Kurt about sex just a week or so before they wound up getting together), and came to terms that his son is now dating another boy, he noticed how his son seemed happier. How he smiled more, laughed more. He knew there were moments between the two when they fought, but it never lasted long or was as dramatic that it seemed to be with Finn's relationships.  
  
  
Burt's a little worried about how their relationship will work with the new developments, with Kurt moving to Columbus soon after he graduates, but he figures the boys have talked about it. Burt's not going to be one of those people who say high school relationships never last. He met Kurt's mother in high school, and married her about a couple years after they graduated. While he's sure that Blaine and Kurt will have some bumps, he sees them staying together


	25. Lasagna, French Revolution, And Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn repeats his apology to Blaine, Blaine and Kurt spend more time together and then... Finn and Kurt watch a movie.

**Still Monday Night- Hudson-Hummel Residence- After The Movie Ends**

  
  
  
Blaine tosses his satchel in the back seat of his car. Most of his homework was done, even with the movie break they had. He shuts the door then moves to the driver side, only to find his way blocked by Kurt, who's leaning against the door.

"I'll call you when I get home," he promises, placing his hands on Kurt's waist. He leans in and kisses him softly.

"You better do that," Kurt murmurs against his lips.

"I need to get in the car though."

Kurt sighs. "Do you really have to?"

"Just because I have to, doesn't mean I want to."

"Well then that's good enough." Kurt steps away from him, so his hands aren't on the slender boys waist, and Blaine already wants to pull him back towards him. The sound of another car breaks the quiet, and Blaine recognizes Finn's car.

"I'll talk to you later," Kurt promises, tossing off a hi to Finn when he gets out before walking to the front door."

"Hey, Blaine."

"Hi, Finn." Blaine opens the car door and gets in.

"Hey, do you have like, a couple minutes before you need to go?"

Blaine takes in Finn. He looks like he has something on his mind. "Yes."

"Good. Because, well..." Finn shifts on his feet, then meets Blaine's head on. "I know I said it before Sectionals, and it was true just so you know, but I didn't list all the reasons why."  
  
"List all the reasons for what?" Blaine asks feeling a little confused.   
  
"That day in the gym, after that thing with Sam and I apologized? Well apologized for giving you a hard time."   
  
Blaine's confusion clears up rather quickly, and that feeling he has gotten now and then after Sectionals comes back. "Okay."  
  
"Well, there was more to it. And.. well it's kind of embarrassing to go into all of it, but," Finn pauses, and looks frustrated. Blaine waits patiently, waiting without saying anything. Finn exhales. "Okay, so well, I know I said I was sorry, but I'm saying it again. I am sorry. You're actually pretty cool, you know? I knew that last summer and I was being such an idiot when you transferred, and well.. you know. You're a cool dude.  
  
" Blaine grins. "Thanks, Finn."   
  
"Hey, it's true. You earned like major points in February when you got Kurt to stop ranting about .. well I'm not sure what it was really, but it was in February. Something about commercial...that. Anyways you stopped it with just a look. No one's ever able to do that."

Blaine chuckles. "All right."

"Well, I should go in and let you get home." Finn punches him gently on the shoulder and heads towards the front door. Blaine watches him for a minute, then gets in his car.  
  
  
  


**Anderson Residence- Tuesday- Evening**   
  
  


Blaine steps into his bedroom as he rubs the towel over his head to dry his hair. He smiles at the sight of Kurt lying on his stomach on his bed in a pair of casual pants and t shirt, his hair not quite dry from the looks of it and not yet styled. He knows Kurt has a change of clothes and can't spend the night. While his parents had gone on another trip, Kurt's had not. That's what sucks about just having a few hours together like this. While they've fallen asleep together, they have not been able to spend the night together except that one night in November. He notices then Kurt's laptop open in front of him.

"I wanted to put the finishing touches on my french paper, and noticed I had an email from Melissa," Kurt says without looking up. Blaine comes over to the bed, sitting on the side next to Kurt and reaches over to stroke his back. He's rewarded with a slight arching, then unable to resist, he runs his fingers in Kurt's hair, enjoying the slightly damp feel.   
  
"Trying to distract me?"  
  
"No, just enjoy touching you," he says honestly. "What's the email about?"   
  
"Just what my schedule will be like when I join them in July. The first few weeks will be primarily just lessons with the voice, acting, and dancing coaches. Learning the ropes, getting to know everyone, and just---"  
  
"Becoming part of another group," Blaine finishes. Kurt nods and Blaine can see the nervousness there. Others probably wouldn't see it, but Blaine sees it. The brief bite of the lips, the little inhale and exhales, the darkening of his eyes. "Don't worry so much," Blaine murmurs.   
  
"She also wants me to come to Columbus this coming weekend. She stated it before, but she wants me to meet the coaches and start meeting other members of the group."  
  
He'll miss Glee practice this weekend, but it's a sacrifice.   
  
"Sounds reasonable."  
  
Kurt closes out his email, his browser, then shuts off his laptop. "It's going to be hectic in the beginning," he says quietly.   
  
"I guessed as much." Blaine has a good idea the first few months are unquestionably going to be the hardest. Even more so than the few weeks when Kurt transferred back to McKinley. Definitely more so. "We'll be able to handle it Kurt," he says quietly, nudging Kurt a little. Kurt moves over so Blaine can lay down. Once settled, he brushes back Kurt's hair, settling his fingers at the base of his neck. "I'm worried yes, and you're worried, but we can't let that get the best of us. We're strong. We've talked about this."  
  
"Can't help but worry a little," Kurt murmurs. "I know." Blaine grasps Kurt's hand with his free one and brings it up to kiss his knuckles, then his palm and wrist. "It's understandable," he adds. Quite understandable. He worries that he's going to lose Kurt, just like that debacle in November. "We just need to look at this as another part of our relationship. We've already dealt with a lot, soon we'll deal with another aspect. I repeat, we're strong."  
  
Kurt smiles. "Love makes you an optimist."  
  
"It makes you one too, don't deny it." Blaine lets go of Kurt's hand, leans over and kisses him, resting a hand on his chest.   
  
"I won't," Kurt whispers, then pulls Blaine down. Worries fade as their kisses goes from gentle to insistent. Blaine rests a hand on Kurt's hip and slips a leg in-between his, settling on top of him. "I have to go in a couple of hours," Kurt reminds him, his voice breathless as if he's about to lose the ability to speak. Blaine understands that perfectly.   
  
"Right," Blaine manages to get out before kissing that one corner of Kurt's mouth. "A couple of hours."  
  


  
  
  
  
  
**Wednesday- Early Evening- Hudson-Hummel Residence**   
  
  
  


"Why are you watching Schindler's List?" Finn asks.   
  
"Because my history teacher wants me to write an essay on the movie, explaining the fundamentals of the movie, and the significance of it," Kurt explains, not looking away from the television as Finn sits down next to him. "Then I have to watch Diary Of Anne Frank and write about the fundamentals and significance of it too. What an enjoyable way to spend two nights."  
  
"Guess I should be glad I don't take any AP classes."   
  
"Be glad," Kurt says dryly. "Otherwise you'd be stuck watching depressing movies like this. I mean I can appreciate them for what they are, classic movies that want to highlight a very horrific time in our world's history, but a heart and mind can only take so much heart wrenching." Kurt sighs.   
  
"What are you currently on in your history class?"  
  
"French Revolution," Finn grunts.  
  
"Hmmm. La liberte, l'egalite, la fraternite."   
  
"Uhhh--" 

"Librerty, equality and fraternity. It's what was cried out during the revolution." Kurt looks over at Finn. "The early revolutions were influenced by our revolution in the States." 

"Would that be good then?" 

"Not for the aristocrats and royalty of France," Kurt says dryly. Finn laughs but turns it into a cough. Kurt smirks. 

"Not funny," Finn mutters. He sounds as if he's trying not to laugh.

"No, not really. Unfortunately, due to the revolution, the Reign of Terror happened, which you'll learn about soon enough. Thanks to that, Napolean Bonaparte came to power." 

"We're not that far yet." "You will be." Finn sighs. Kurt goes back to watching Schindlers List, glancing back at Finn a couple minutes later. 

"This movie is not going to be over for a while, Finn."

"I figured as much, dude."

"You have a paper to hand in on what you learned so far regarding the French Revolution?" 

"Not a paper, just have to answer twenty questions."

"You rather watch this than do that?"

"Not really, but no one should watch a depressing movie alone, you know?" Kurt blinks and realizes Finn's essentially saying he's going to keep him company.

They've done it before, can't avoid that when they live together in this house, but it's never been an actual deliberate thing. 

_"No one is to blame about this honey.. well your father and I blame ourselves for not really paying close enough attention."_ Kurt wonders if that talk Dad and Carole had with Finn runs around in his head like this at times.

"Oh." Kurt turns his attention back to the movie. After a few minutes of silence, the only people talking are on the television, he speaks up again.

"I plan on making lasagna after watching this. Dad and Carole went out for their date night."

"Awesome. Your lasagna rocks."

"Of course it does." Kurt winces at the scene playing out in front of him. Then makes a decision, one based off the echoes of that parental talk. "If you want any help with your history I can help while making dinner." There's silence for what feels like forever, then Kurt feels Finn shift on the couch.  
  
"Cool."  
  
Kurt smiles and relaxes further into the couch.


	26. A Full House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hudson Hummel house is full to brim with the Glee kids today. Kurt comes back from his weekend in Columbus.

**Hudson-Hummel Residence- Living Room- Sunday**

  
  
  
"Come on Puck! You're gonna get me killed here! Mike help me out man!"

"I'm trying! Not my fault Puckerman and Santana have decided that everyone's fare game!"

"It's every man and lady for themselves, jackasses." "Santana! Focus!"

"I am Puckerman!" "Sam!"  
  
"I'm dead, dude."  
  
"Damn it Santana."  
  
"Artie?"  
  
"I'm trying to regain life here yo, can't help."   
  
"Hey Blaine, are you going to join in?"  
  
"I'm not much of a halo gamer, sorry. But I have to say watching you guys is quite fun," Blaine says from his spot on the floor. Brittany and Tina were there as well, both recording the guy's gaming session on their cell phones, talking about putting them up on youtube. Quinn, Sugar, Rory, and Rachel were the only ones not there.

They were at the mall getting ideas for outfits. Blaine was currently trying to finish his english assignment. He had ended up migrating over to the Hudson Hummel house, his house was too quiet, his brother Adrian being there didn't change it. He was too busy concentrating on work. Even with Kurt being gone for the weekend, Burt had no problem with Blaine coming over.   
  
"Son of a bitch!"

"Language!" Carole's voice calls out from the upstairs.

"Puck!"

"Sorry Mrs H! Wait, no don't--!"

"Sorry Puck!"

"Santana, you suck."

"Just looking out for number one."

The last week has been grueling, between classes upping the work as if the teachers were possessed and Glee practice going into overdrive. Especially the early morning session they had just a couple hours ago, some of New Directions decided that the best way to burn off some steam (Due to Glee Club and school) was to have a gaming marathon. They came over when Blaine ended up migrating to the house to do his homework.   
  
They've been at it since three. Blaine arrived around one. He played Call Of Duty for a bit, then bowed out to work on his homework. Burt and Carole were ignoring the noise, only announcing their presence when one of them swore, or when Carole put out snacks.   
  
Kurt had left for Columbus after they got out of school on Friday. He should be returning this evening. He sent some texts yesterday, and on the way over to Hudson-Hummel's they had talked on the phone for a few minutes before he had to go.

"There we go! Yes!"

"God you suck Puck!"

"Got to be better than Finn!"

"This is supposed to be a team effort man!"

"It stopped being one when Santana and Puck teamed up, yo."  
  
A body joins Blaine, two bodies actually when he looks up from his homework to see who say next to him. Tina and Brittany. He noticed Sam was just slumped down in the couch, chocolate cookies in hand. Tina puts her phone down.

"Are you going to share those?"  
  
The blonde boy hands a couple over. "Sure."

"MIKE!"

"I'm getting there!"

"Whoa, watch out for the--"

"I got it!"

Sam grins as the other boys continue. "Going to put this stuff on youtube?"

"Yup," both girls say at the same time.

"Oh come on! Now we have to start all over again! Sam?"  
  
"Taking a break."   
  
Suddenly someone grabs Blaine's arm, (turns out to be Santana) and he's on his feet and being pushed to the group. "Come on Hobbit, you're joining us. You'll be on mine and Puckerman's team."   
  
Well, looks like he'll get back to his homework a little later.

 

 

  
  
  
**Kitchen- Around 5 pm**  
  
  
  
  
Burt came back into the kitchen, just shaking his head. There was still some hollering going in the living room, about characters dying and all that.   
"Did you get what they wanted?" Carole asks as she looked at the take out menus. There was no way she was cooking for that many teenagers.   
  
"Pizza. Pepperoni, Hawaiin, a vegetarian pizza for Tina if possible, and then the rest don't seem to care what the toppings may be."

"Hmm. Think five will be good?"

"More like seven," Burt drawls. "Don't forget Finn."

"Right." It only takes about ten minutes to call and put the order in. Once done, Carol turns to Burt. "Tell the masses their food is on their way."

Burt kisses Carole's cheek. "Will do." He heads back out the kitchen. "Hey! Pizza's been ordered!"

Cheers go up, followed by several "You two are so awesome Mrs H, Mr H!"

  
  
  
**A Few Hours Later- 9:30 pm**   
  
  
  
  
"I gotta head home, Finn," Sam sits down on the couch to get his shoes back on. Blaine thankfully has finished the last of his homework and was patiently helping Brittany finish hers. He knew if the boys weren't going to stop soon that Burt and Carole would get ready to push them out of the house.

"Ready, Rory?" Rory swallows the last bite of his cookie. He had stopped by two hours ago with Rachel, Sugar and Quinn. For a crazy hour and a half, the house had all thirteen members of New Directions there. Blaine was sure that was why Burt and Carole had pretty gone from the kitchen to upstairs, only occasionally making their parental appearances. While Blaine had played the game with Mike, Artie, Finn and Puck, and Santana (Quickly discovering by teaming up with Santana and Puck that despite not being verse with Halo, he at least didn't die as much as the others did), the others discussed what Quinn, Rachel and Sugar (Rory was just there to take pictures it seems) had thought would work for their outfits for Nationals.   
  
"Yeah, Artie and I should too," Puck grumbles.   
  
"I got to finish my school crap."  
  
"And Puck's my ride."  
  
"Not a problem, dude. I have a feeling Burt would be calling the end of our gaming soon anyway."   
  
"That would be right," Burt calls out from upstairs. It takes a few minutes, and some maneuvering with the cars out front, but ten minutes later Puck, Artie, Santana, Mike, Tina and Brittany had left.  
  
"Kurt should be home soon" Finn says as helps Rachel get her jacket back on.   
  
"He text you?"

"I got a text from him a half hour ago, so he should be here soon," Blaine answers. Finn nods and grabs Rachel's car keys. As he takes Rachel to her car, Blaine looks at the scattered dishes in the living room, and a pang of guilt rears up. In order to combat it, he starts picking up dishes and cups. Sam, who stopped in the process of leaving once he noticed Blaine cleaning up, stops and joins in to help, as Burt and Carole come downstairs.

"It's quiet," Burt says dryly. "Oh I had forgotten what quiet was like." Blaine and Same laugh. "Last time I remember home being as noisy was when Kurt was a Cheerio. Thank you boys for cleaning up."  
  
"Not a problem, Mrs H. It's the least we could do since you guys pretty much let us take over for most of the day," Sam says as Blaine starts to put the dishes in the dishwasher. "And night."

"Oh no, sweetie, you don't have to load the dishwasher," Carole fusses then, "I can do that. And we didn't mind, you all were having fun." Blaine starts to protest, but it dies with the look that Carole gives him, so he and Sam acquiesce, going back into the living room as Carole works on loading the dishwasher and Burt mutters something about food and looks in the fridge.

"It was kind of awesome today, huh?"  
  
Blaine nods. It certainly was. The last time they had a gaming session like this was right after Sectionals, where everyone still wanted to celebrate. He and Kurt watched for a little bit, neither feeling up to playing but both were amused at the antics everyone got up to. After a bit they had retreated to a quiet empty room for their own time together.

 Finn comes into the house as Sam puts on his coat. "Kurt just pulled up," he announces.

"Hope he had fun," Sam says. "Where are my car keys.. oh there they are... I'll go say hi to him. See you tomorrow Blaine, Finn."

"Bye, Sam." Sam leaves, closing the door behind him, although they all hear him call out a greeting to Kurt. A couple minutes later Kurt comes in with his overnight bag. He looks tired, but Blaine watches as Kurt's face seems to light up when he sees Blaine, then surprise when Finn hugs him. Kurt returns the hug after a few seconds.

"Hey, kiddo," Burt calls out from the kitchen. "I made sure to save a couple slices of pizza for you if you're hungry."  
  
Kurt looks like he might protest the pizza. He's not really big on it, Blaine knows. "Okay," he sounds tired which explains the easy going acceptance of pizza. "Let me just put my clothes away and wash up."  
  
"Don't forget to tell us about your weekend." Kurt nods tiredly, his exhaustion visible now. He stops before he gets to the stairs and tightly hugs Blaine. He hugs him back.   
  
"Hey, you," Kurt says softly.   
  
Blaine smiles. "Hey, you."

  
**A Little Bit Later**

  
  
Blaine follows Kurt into his bedroom after they're able to break away from Finn and his parents. Kurt talked about he met a lot of the people who worked behind the scenes with the White Ravens, the PR team, the ones that worked in the office, Melissa's Derringer's mother, and he got to witness some of the rehearsals they were doing for the musical they'll be putting on at the end of May and into June. As well as the coaches he would be working with when he joined them.

"One word for them," Kurt says as he flops onto his back on his bed. "Intimidating."

"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah." Kurt sighs. "All of them had the same thing to say about me. A lot of raw material. They all agree I'm talented, but I need a lot of work."

Blaine winces, knowing that probably hit Kurt's pride and he sits down on the bed, crisscrossing his legs Indian style. "Harsh."

"Harsh, but true. They didn't pull any punches, and I got some constructive criticism. Which is what I wanted. They've been doing this since they were teenagers, coaching for a couple of decades now, so they know. One of them even worked on some major Broadway productions. I got a taste of living with Adam too, since he let me stay at his place instead of renting a motel room like I was going to originally."  
  
"How did that go?" Blaine asks, keeping his tone light. He admits, to himself, that he's feeling a bit jealous that Kurt will end up living with another guy. Envy as well. He keeps on picturing living with Kurt, and it sucks that someone else gets to do it before he can.  
  
"Uneventful. He kept to himself really, he doesn't seem to be the social type, which kind of works with me." Kurt looks over at him and smiles. "I see a little bit of green flickering in those eyes of yours, Blaine Anderson."

"Just a little," Blaine reluctantly admits. "Envy too."

"Well as you say, don't worry about it. All I could imagine while I was there, was you being there and wanting you there." Kurt reaches out and takes hold of Blaine's hand, tugging it over until he places it on his chest. Right over his heart. Blaine's own heart speeds up in return.  
  
  



	27. Ten Dollars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day, with a bet made during it.

**Monday- Hudson-Hummel Residence- After Dinner**

 

"So now we're on Napoleon." Kurt nods, as he sets the dishes in the dishwasher, Finn talking about history class as he puts away the cleaned dishes Kurt had taken out. "He's kind of fun to learn about.

Finn makes a noise. "He wants way too much man."

"Most people like him do. Did. "

"Puck said it's because he was short."

Kurt shakes his head. "No, he just wanted a lot. Power especially. He succeeded for a while. Then he made the mistake of trying to invade Russia."

Finn pauses in the act of putting away a glass and makes a face. "Huh."

"What?"   
  
"People gotta stop trying to take Russia. It never works out."

Kurt grins. "No, it doesn't, does it?"

 

 

**A Couple Hours Later**

Kurt stares at the television screen, wondering why, why, why he has to watch this movie. It's not like Schindler's List, nor the Diary Of Anne Frank. This is not even for History. He likes the costumes, he likes the period dressing. He likes the fashion in it. He just finds this movie... a little hard to take.

"Marie Antionette?" Finn drops down on the couch next to him.

  
"Yes. French class." Why do the teachers at McKinley insist on movie assignments? He has to write a five page essay on this movie? He likes Sofia Coppola. She has some excellent work. While he understands the girls raving about the movie, he simply cannot get into it. Maybe because the main character is played by Kirsten Dunst. The only thing he liked her in was Interview With The Vampire and The Virgin Suicides. Everything else he's seen her in, her so called acting soured his enjoyment of the movies. 

"I don't understand what's going on," Finn says, sounding confused.

  
"You're not the only one." His teacher was going to love his essay on this.

 

**Tuesday- WMHS- Hallway**

 

Finn frowns at the sight of Santana, Brittany, and Quinn grouped by his locker. Why are they there? "What are you doing?"  
  
"Shut up, Frankenteen. We're trying to observe."  
  
"And my locker is the place to do it?"  
  
"Your locker has the best angle without being seen," Quinn says softly.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"They are arguing," Brittany sighs, sounding upset. She frowns as she watches. "I don't like seeing them argue. It doesn't look right."  
  
Finn's still not sure he understands. "Hummel and Mr Hobbit," Santana hisses.  
  
"They aren't yelling or anything, cause we can't hear them but they are most definitely arguing. Look."  
  
Finn doesn't really want to, but curiosity propels him to do so. He looks to where Kurt's locker is. And yes, Kurt and Blaine are arguing. Finn recognizes the gestures, the looks. It's similar when Rachel's mad at him, so when he sees them he knows that Rachel and he are about to have a fight.  
  
"It's so weird," Santana comments. "They're usually so.. cavity inducing." Finn watches as Blaine says something, Kurt looks up at the ceiling, his mouth tightens, and then turns back to Blaine. Whatever he says just seems to make Blaine more annoyed.   
  
"I don't like it," Brittany whispers.   
  
"So? It's awesome."  
  
Finn frowns. Suddenly Kurt slams his locker shut and walks away. Yeah, that didn't end well.   
  
"Quite entertaining."   
  
"Shut up Santana," Finn snaps. "Now let me at my locker or I'm gonna be late for class."

 

**A Little Later- In Between Periods**

 

 

Kurt shoves his book in his locker, still fuming. It made french class interesting, because for the life of him he couldn't pay attention and his teacher noticed. He had to stay after for a few minutes to be lectured on the importance of paying attention.

  
So frustrating. Frustrating. Frustrating. FRUSTRATING. And gorgeous. And oblivious at times. 

And.. and.. so many other things he can't list them, otherwise he'd be standing in front of locker all day.

"Everything okay, dude?" Kurt starts, and whirls around to see Finn standing there. Finn raises both eyebrows, and takes a step back.

"Sorry, didn't mean to..."

"It's okay," Kurt interrupts. 

"All right. Everything cool?"

"I'm cool, as you say, Finn."

"You look mad."

"I am. But it's nothing to worry about."

"You sure?" 

Kurt nods, patting Finn on the shoulder. "Yeah, I'm sure." 

"Okay. See you at Glee." Kurt watches Finn walk away, feeling a little amused on their interactions have gone lately. 

Kurt turns back to his locker and catches sight of the picture of Blaine on the inside of his door, and once again frustration hits him like a battering ram, so to speak.

He's going to have to blow off last period and go to the library before going to Glee. It's only study hall.

 

 

**Last Period- Hallway To The Library**

 

 

 

Blaine thankfully got permission to be excused from English Lit class. Due to the fact he handed in his report two days early, the teacher gave him the next assignment which required a visit to the library.

"Hello Blaine," Miss Pillsbury greets cheerily, Mr Schuester with her as they pass him.  
  
"Hey Ms Pillsbury, Mr Schuester," he responds. "See you at Glee."  
  
Blaine pauses by the library door. Glee. Where a certain frustrating, arrogant, haughty, gorgeous, maddening Kurt Hummel will be. He doesn't want to go to Glee with their argument hanging between them. He'll have to get to him before Glee starts, have it out and get it sorted. Stupid argument. Stupid. Pointless. Blaine opens the door and heads into the library, wanting to get a head start on his assignment. He goes to the C section and finds the books he needs, and then heads for the tables. Only for the source of his frustration to be there. Blaine stands there watching. If it wasn't for that little movement in Kurt's shoulders, he would say Kurt hadn't noticed him.  
  
But he had. And he's trying to ignore him. Nope. Not going to work.

 

  
**Library**

 

  
  
Rachel looks to her right to see Santana 'pretending' to read a book in the corner she is in, but her attention was clearly not on said book. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh," Santana hisses, not looking away. "Don't need you bellowing. They might see me." 

Rachel frowns and twists in her seat to look in the direction where Santana's attention is directed at. "He hasn't acknowledged that Anderson is behind him,"

Santana whispers. "You know Hummel knows. They always seem to know when the other is close by." 

"Why are you watching?" 

"They fought earlier. Tina said Blaine was distracted in Chemistry. Mike said Kurt couldn't pay attention in French. Now mysteriously they are both here near the end of the day."

"They fought earlier?" Rachel's never seen them fight. She recalls those few days where they didn't speak to each other in the Choir room, but that was it.

"Yeah. By Hummel's locker. Brittany, Quinn and I were watching. Couldn't help it." 

Rachel knows she should not watch. She knows she should turn back to her work and focus on that, but the moment Blaine determinedly sits down next to Kurt, who instantly stands up as if to leave, but is tugged down firmly by Blaine back into his seat, makes her continue to watch. She notices that Santana has pretty much forgone the whole 'pretending to read' disguise.

"Think they'll let themselves fight here?" Santana whispers. Rachel doesn't answer. "Five bucks says they storm out of here in ten minutes." 

Rachel rolls her eyes. 

"Come on."

"No."

"You are no fun, no fun at all. Which was obvious from the start, but really."

Rachel huffs. "Ten says they make up."

"No way, Kurt slammed his locker shut."

"Ten says they make up." Santana stares at her. Rachel just smiles.

"You're on." Rachel and Santana watch the two boys start to talk again, almost like a whispered argument. They can't hear what is being said. But you don't need to, all you need to do is watch. The tightening of the jaw, the annoyance in the eyes that she can see from here. A hand that fists, or makes a gesture. The occasional look around the room to make sure no is watching (although the miss the two people that are), and the occasional look up at the ceiling as if praying for patience. Rachel can appreciate the dramatic aspect of it. Blaine and Kurt do it quite well. 

She sees it as background scene in a movie perhaps. The main couple of the movie (who unfortunately are quite dull) having this scene where it's supposed to be sweet and tender in a restaurant, declaring their love. While the couple that is stealing the show so to speak is in the background, having their argument and you can only guess at what is about as the audience member watching. You're no longer interested in the main couple. You want to know what that other scene stealing couple is arguing about, you want to know more about them.

"What the hell..." Rachel smirks as she sees what was become a quiet, but heated, discussion suddenly change course. Kurt sighs then rubs his temples. Blaine smiles, and lowers his head to meet Kurt's gaze. They both say something else, Blaine shakes his head, Kurt sniffs, looks away, then looks back. Blaine says something. Kurt blushes.  
  
"No way," Santana whispers, sounding very, very put out. Seconds later, Blaine's hand is covering Kurt's, Kurt leans just a little bit closer, and they both smile.

Fight done. They made up. 

Rachel holds out her hand. "My ten dollars please."

Santana looks steamed and Rachel knows she's going to-

"You two suck!" Santana hollers.

Kurt and Blaine both whip around to stare at Santana, apparently now realizing they had an audience. 

Santana is now being chewed out by the librarian. Rachel doesn't care. She just won ten dollars. And she'll make sure Santana pays up.


	28. Two Different Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some families are definitely different from others.

**A Few Days Later- Choir Room**   
  
  


Finn pauses in his drum playing, as the song he was playing to is done. Puck's currently going through the play list for the next song, to play along to. Glee is almost done for the day, and everyone just wanted to take a break before Mr Schue calls it. Finn looks around the room, and he finds Kurt talking to Tina. His laptop is open, and Kurt's showing something to Tina on it.   
  
Mom stopped in his room last night to have another talk. Wanting to know how things are going with Kurt. Apparently Burt did the same thing with Kurt last night, because Kurt was muttering about parental talks this morning in his Navigator as he drove them both to school. (His car took a turn in breaking down and needing a new er... he thinks one of the mechanics said alternator something, so now he was getting rides with Kurt until that's fixed.)   
  
He thinks they're trying to make up for being so busy with everything and not noticing. Finn doesn't quite understand that though. His mom and Burt do everything they can, so what if they miss something?

Finn hasn't mentioned the talks to Kurt, and Kurt hasn't mentioned them to him. He knows Mom and Burt want them to talk about things, but Finn doesn't feel comfortable about starting the conversation. Kurt doesn't seem inclined to start it either. Right now how things are going, with just talking about classes and all that... that seems to be working. 

Finn doesn't really know how to talk about feelings with Kurt, because the last time feelings came into play, Finn knows he said some bad things- hell Burt risked his relationship with his mom because of it. He does know that he and Kurt are starting to get better at being brothers.. sort of. 

There's no need to like, rehash, uncomfortable stuff. Especially if Kurt doesn't want to. And besides, they're getting better. And Finn is starting to realize just how awesome Kurt can be. Even if he doesn't completely understand his step brother. 

The parental talks also helped out with other things. Mom said something about community college, then having the summer to figure things out. They won't push but they'll help out once he decides what it is that he wants to do. But while he figures out what he wants, or what to do next, he can take on more at the shop. Finn likes working there. He likes learning how to work on the cars, making things better for them, figuring things out. Plus, when Burt gets the time to do so, he stops by and they work on the cars together and talk about stuff. 

It's nice having Burt as a step dad. 

He's got a pretty cool family.

"Stop thinking," Puck says not looking up from his ipod. "You'll short circuit your brain," he teases.

Finn makes a face at him. "Found another song yet?"

"My ipod is acting up, give me a couple more minutes."

Finn nods, and lets his gaze wander around the room again. He stops at Rachel. She's going through a pile of papers that her Dads had printed out. Her plan to move to New York is still in full swing. One of her dads has a relative in New York City and is willing to have Rachel live with her for a few months while Rachel does her thing, works on her dreams. She looks over at him then, as if sensing his gaze.   
He smiles, her jaw tightens and goes back to the papers in her lap. Finn sighs. She didn't take his answer to coming to New York with her well. She didn't take his answer to what he's going to do well.

_"You remember me telling you that you're better than that?" She had snapped._ Yeah, he remembers. But while New York holds some sort of fascination, he's not all that eager to go. He doesn't think he'll stay in Lima forever. Who knows? Maybe he'll take what he learns at the shop and go somewhere else. Maybe this summer he'll figure out what he wants to do, go to school and then do that.

He likes singing, he loves Glee Club, but it's not the end all for him like it is for Rachel, Tina, Mike, and Kurt.

"All right man, finally got it. Ready for some AC/DC?" 

"Awesome." Puck hands over the ipod, and once he takes a few seconds to hear the beats, Finn starts to play.

 

 

**Next Day- Anderson Household- Evening**   
  


Blaine lets himself inside the house. As he closes the door with one hand, he sends off a text to Kurt that he made it home with his other hand. He slips his cellphone in his coat pocket and starts to head through the foyer to the stairs. His parents are home from their mini trip. Adrian's gone. Next trip it will probably be Ophelia, as she has no competitions within the next month.  
  
"Blaine?" Blaine pauses on the staircase, then steps down and heads into the living room where he heard his mother call out from. She's sitting in her chair, a phone in one hand. Her dark hair piled up, dressed casually. For her.   
  
"Yes, Mother?" She looks up from whatever she is writing on the notepad they have by the phone.   
  
"Go to your father's study, he wants to talk to you." Blaine sighs inwardly. How he feels must be showing because his mother's lips purse and she gives him a sharp look.   
  
"Yes, Mother," he says quietly. She pats his shoulder as he passes her to go to the study. Blaine mentally prepares himself for whatever talk his father wants to have. He knocks on the closed door.  
  
"Come in, Blaine," His father says sharply from the other side. Blaine enters, shutting the door once he does and stays where he is. The only chair that is in the study is behind his father's desk. His father holds up a finger as he talks on the cell. Blaine patiently waits. A couple minutes later, the cell phone is on the desk, and his father faces him.  
  
"I am aware that my congratulations may be coming late," his father says in his stiff, formal, and polite tone, as he can't seem to drop it when talking to him these days, "but I understand your former Glee Club and your current one made it this years Nationals competition."   
  
Blaine nods.

"I found out from Judy Fabray when she and I spoke earlier." Ah. Quinn's mother. That one time all the parents of New Directions met. About a week or so after Sectionals, where somehow a miracle occurred and all the parents were actually available and decided to meet since their kids were hanging out.   
Judy Fabray and his parents seemed to have developed a connection of sorts, one that Quinn mocked now and then if it was ever brought up.  
  
"I called Burt Hummel to confirm."   
  
_Another miracle right there,_ the sarcastic thought crosses Blaine's mind before he can squash it. His father and Burt have probably spoken to each other maybe five or six times since Kurt and he started dating. They met twice. That Blaine is aware of. If there have been more, neither he or Kurt and know.   
  
As far as Blaine and Kurt are concerned, that's enough for the both of them. He has a feeling Burt and his father also feel that way too. Every time the subject of his parents come up, Blaine notices Burt's jaw tends to tighten. Blaine has a feeling he knows what Burt is thinking when that happens, taking into account the relationship between Kurt and his father.  
  
"I would have told you," Blaine says finally, realizing he had been quiet for too long. "Had I the opportunity to do so." He almost winces at that, knowing it sounds almost rude. His father frowns, confirming to Blaine that yes it was rude, but he doesn't say anything about it. Blaine still feels the need to apologize, but his father starts to speak again.   
  
"I understand we have been rather.. busy." The need to apologize disappears at that comment.   
  
_Busy? Okay. I'll just pretend to take that as the excuse, and you can go on pretending everything is all right between us, even thought it **ISN'T.**_  
  
"But you do have access to my email and my phone number, Blaine. Even during my business trips, I would take calls from my son, or read his emails." Blaine silently counts to five again as his thoughts regarding that nearly bounce off the walls. A son should not have to call his father, or send an email to him about his competitions. A son should be able to tell his father, face to face, about the play he got the lead in, or the competition he's going to be competing in.   
  
"Are there any other competitions after this Nationals ones?"   
  
"If we qualify, we go on to the Showcase."   
  
His father nods. "I assume you will let me know? It is rather embarrassing to have to be surprised by the information from others."  
  
"Yes, Father." Blaine's cell phone buzzes. It's the normal tone to announce a text. For some reason, perhaps because of this very conversation, it comes across as loud.   
  
"I assume that would be--Kurt." This time his father's stiff, polite, formal voice falters.  
  
"Yes." His father nods. "Pass--pass along a-- hello from me."  
  
"I will. Is that all?" Blaine needs to leave, he needs to go up to his bedroom. His father's cell phone rings then. Even it wasn't, now it is. His father nods stiffly   
and then answers his cell as Blaine thankfully leaves the study and heads up to his bedroom.  
  
As he climbs the stairs, he repeats the chant that he does when he interacts with his parents. They are not bad people. They love you. You love them. One day it will get better. One day it will get better. When he gets up there, he shuts the door, turns on his stereo, then takes out his cell to look at the text from Kurt.  
  
**_I think Finn broke the dishwasher_**. Blaine sinks down on his bed, squeezing his eyes shut. Without having to look, he presses the number one, speed dialing Kurt.  
  
One ring. Two rings. "Hey," Kurt's soft voice comes on the other end. Blaine swallows.  
  
"Hi."   
  
"What's wrong?" Kurt says instantly. Blaine exhales, and lays down on his bed. If there is one person he can talk to about all of this, it's his best friend and boyfriend. "Blaine?"   
  
"I'm here." Blaine counts to five and then proceeds to tell Kurt about his conversation with his dad.


	29. Nationals Is Almost Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa is dealing with some issues, one of them personal, while Kurt works on getting tickets for the White Ravens musical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had deleted the last two chapters I put up- this one and the chapter 30 because I realized that while I made a mistake with my timeline, and this was after I put them up. Since I did that, I needed to fix it. So this chapter is being reposted with a couple small edits. This is what happens when you generally try not to keep track of dates and then decide to have a set date on an event. LOL.

**A Week Before Nationals-Columbus Ohio-Monday**

  
  
  
Melissa waits for Kurt to answer whatever question was being directed at him. He was still in Glee practice, as Nationals was getting very close. She should have waited to call, but she had a lot of things to do today, and she wanted to talk to Kurt first. She glances down at the messages, then at her knee and finds herself wishing she wasn't working the front. It's been that kind of day.

Strike that. It's been that kind of fucking _week._ First, in no less than five days, she's had to deal with seven different kinds of situations. Seven. The fates apparently had decided that this week was going to be spectacularly crappy. They then proceeded to follow up on said decision. By giving her a problem for every single day. However out of all the problems that have landed in her lap, there is one that has topped it all.

She's permanently in the front office. Her knee got another look at it, and simply put, she can't take any more risks on the stage. Working the way they do can be hard on the body, especially if you have prior injuries. While her knee has healed, she's had four knee injuries now and the doctors have told her it's time to stop. The message was honed in the other day when she had to rely on a cane to get to her car and in her home because of all the extra work she had done.

Her days on the stage are officially done. If she was the type to drink to drown her sorrows, she would be doing it. But she wasn't.

She can handle this. She loves working the front end. Normally. Not today. Although she realizes she's probably just feeling a bit bitter because she was hoping to do it on her own terms, and not because her knee is making her.

"Sorry, Melissa, that took longer than I thought," Kurt's voice comes back on the line.

"That's fine. Sounds a little hectic." It does. A lot of voices and everything.  
|  
"We just got done rehearsing our numbers, so most of us are just winding down... it's Melissa," she hears Kurt say quietly, away from the phone. She hears someone say something back. "Blaine says hello."

She smiles, her foul mood easing at the mention of the sweet young man that Kurt is obviously crazy about. She heard a lot about him during the weekend Kurt was here. "Hello back." She hears Kurt repeat the greeting, then she hears him excuse himself, telling others he'll be back. She hears something click, and then there's no background noise.

"I left the choir room. Should have done that when I first answered, sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Listen, I just wanted to get back to you about spending another weekend down here. I know you can't this weekend due to you preparing last minute for Nationals before you leave and even if you could, it wouldn't work with everything is going to be a bit chaotic here." Not to mention everything else that is going on. Kurt's going to be exposed to the craziness soon enough, he doesn't need it now with Nationals and everything on his end. It'll be her good deed for the month.

"Okay. I was going to call you about that anyway and see what we can do."

"I also have another piece of news for you."

"Oh?"

"It's Adam. His plans to leave near the end of August has been pushed back. He's staying until the end of September. That doesn't mean anything serious really. Adam is still going to L.A, his plans just got pushed back due to something being temporarily stalled."

"So.. this is a good thing then?" He's good. Most people would not have caught that pause in the beginning and think the young man simply did not care.

"Yes. This doesn't change a thing, Kurt. We still want you, and even if Adam changed his mind and decided not to leave us, we would still want you. You're going to be part of the White Ravens come July," she says firmly.

"All right then," he answers, and Melissa catches that slight change in tone. Happy.

"I have a question for you," Kurt continues.

"Shoot."

"So the next few days our schedule is kind of crazy hectic-like you know and said, we're spending the weekend working on our set list because Nationals is during Monday and Tuesday. But I know that your opening night is on Friday for the musical, and because I wanted at least one night of just having some general fun bought tickets for Blaine and I so we can see it." Melissa finds herself absolutely pleased with that. "But, I was wondering if some tickets could be set aside for the rest of New Directions?"

  
"That was a long way to ask," Melissas says amused.

Kurt laughs. "I realized that while I was talking, but I thought I might as well just continue until I got to my actual question."

She laughs. "So you want the others to get a good look at what you're getting into?"

"They just happen to be curious."

"How many are in your club again?" Melissa holds up her hand to stop Nicolas from saying anything as he saunters into her office.

"It would be eleven in all, twelve including Mr Schuester, I know that's asking a lot."

"It's not. We tend to put to the side tickets for family members. I'm assuming you would want two more for your Dad and stepmother?"

"If it's possible," Kurt says faintly.

"I'll see what I can do. I can't promise I'd be able to set aside for all of them. But I'll see what I can do, and I'll get in touch with you on that."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem. Now I have to go, as there is a very insistent person on the other side of my door demanding my attention. I'll talk to you later, Kurt."

"Have fun," Kurt says dryly. "Bye, Melissa."

"Bye." She hangs up her phone and looks at Nicolas.

"How bad is it?" Nicolas winces.

"Not too bad."

"Am I going to want to kill someone?"

He pauses. "No," Nicolas says slowly.

"Am I going to want to throw something when you tell me?"

Nicolas squints. "Maybe?"

Melissa sighs. "Lay it on me."

 

 

 

  
**Parking Lot Of WHMS**

 

 

  
Kurt holds the door open for Quinn who nods a thank you and heads to her mother's waiting car. Sugar also thanks him and kisses him on the cheek before heading off to her own car. It only takes him a few hurried steps to catch up to everyone else.

"So did she say she could?" Blaine asks as Kurt and the rest of New Directions head towards their cars. Mr Schuester let everyone go just a few minutes after he ended his call with Melissa.

"She'll try. They set a certain amount aside for family members, but she can't promise anything. And she may not be able to get enough for everyone."

"Couldn't buy them for all of us, dude?" Puck asks.

"They were sixty dollars each, Noah. I used what I saved from my allowance. And no, I'm not going to ask my dad to just buy us all tickets."

Puck winces at the cost, but seems to understand. They stop by Puck's car as he pushes Sam, then Rory towards the passenger side. "Come on Green, I'm your ride today."

Rory nods to them and follows. Everyone else starts to split up and go to their respective cars.

"Pretty cool of you to ask, dude," Finn says as Rachel answers her cell phone. Just then, Blaine's cell rings, and before he answers Kurt sees the familiar number of Mrs Anderson light up the screen.

"You guys asked, so I did." Kurt watches Blaine as he talks to his mother. Blaine looks over and makes a gesture, telling him to go on.

"Still cool. I'll see you tonight," Finn and Rachel stop by his car.

"Have fun," Kurt heads towards Blaine's car and leans against the passenger door, knowing the doors are locked. A couple minutes later, Blaine comes overt to the car, call ended.

"Everything okay?" Blaine nods, and for once does not look stressed or aggravated, which is usually the case when he talks to one of his parents.

"She was just letting me know that she and Dad are going to be at some office party his work is throwing, so they won't be home until late tonight."

"The spare bedroom is open if you want. I'll ask Dad, but you know he'll say yes." Kurt offers as the car doors unlock, and he gets in.

"Thanks," Blaine says softly.

"Always," Kurt digs his cell phone out when he hears a buzz, and Blaine starts his car. "Tina says that the movie we want to see starts at nine, so Mike suggests Breadstix at six."

During lunch, Tina suggested a double date. She and Mike planned on going to see a movie that they had a feeling was going to be a future guilty pleasure, and they figured Kurt and Blaine would love to come along for it, Kurt just to get a chance to mock the clothes and sub par acting, Blaine because he had tons of guilty pleasure movies. Kurt at one point was seriously questioning Blaine's taste in movies with some of the titles he saw.

"All for it," Blaine answers. Kurt sends a yes by text to Tina and puts his cell away. Once he does, he's surprised with a kiss. Kurt smiles against Blaine's mouth and kisses him back.

"Been wanting to do that since lunch," Blaine murmurs a couple minutes later when they pull back.

"I know," Kurt smirks. "I felt your gaze on me all through lunch and in Glee today."

  
"Well, I had a very attractive view." Blaine teases.


	30. Good and Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower thoughts courtesy of Kurt and Blaine. Also, Finn still sucks at dancing.

**Wednesday- Two Days Before The White Ravens Musical**   
  
  
  
  


Kurt waits for his teacher to turn around and start writing the assignment on the board, then takes his cell out. He heard it buzz about twenty minutes ago, just as he entered the classroom. He didn't try and check it then, because when you enter this certain teacher's classroom, and your cell phone is out, it gets taken from you.  
  
  
It's a text from Melissa.  
  
**_6 tickets set aside. Couldn't get anymore. Sorry. I set them under the name Hummel._**  
  
Okay, so that's Dad and Carole, who both said they wanted to go (Although Dad was a bit hesitant), and four New Directions members. Kut found out Mr Schuester bought a ticket yesterday. Kurt feels Quinn nudge him, and he quickly puts his cell phone back, then looks at the board to see what the latest assignment is. Another movie. ANOTHER movie. Seriously? Seriously? What is it with everyone giving out movie assignments? Have the teachers at McKinley simply given up? Even in these classes?  
  
More war movies. Saving Private Ryan and The Thin Red Line. Kurt sighs. He doesn't like war movies. Doesn't matter if he likes some of the actors in both of them. Finn won't mind watching them, and Kurt knows that Finn will eventually join him.  
  
"At least it's not Pearl Harbor," Mike whispers behind them. Okay, point. That still doesn't mean Kurt has to like watching these two movies.   
  
"I'm tempted to complain," Quinn says in an undertone, "but I don't feel like getting detention."  
  
  
Because, heaven forbid, if you have an opinion in this class. Times like this, Kurt wishes he never transferred and stayed at Dalton.

  
  
  
  
**Columbus**   
  
  


"So have you told everyone yet?" Melissa looks over from her computer to Nicolas, who once again was lying on her two thousand dollar couch with his shoes on it.   
  
"Shoes," Melissa snaps, giving the man her best death glare. He sticks his tongue out at her, but does as she asks.  
  
"Well?"   
  
"Have I told everyone what?"  
  
"What the doctor said about your knee and everything."  
  
Melissa closes her eyes. "God, you're like my mother at times. Nag, nag, nag about all the details."   
  
"Details are a part of our life, Mel."  
  
"I know."   
  
"No one's going to be surprised. I mean everyone knows you and I have been groomed forever to take over the front."   
  
"Yet, you haven't been told you can't anymore. You can still work both ends in this company, the plays, the musicals, every production and also work the front," Melissa states, not bothering to keep the slight bitterness this whole conversation is bringing, leak out. She really needs to get a handle on this.  
  
"I know it sucks not being able to do it on your own terms," Nicolas says quietly.   
  
"It does." Melissa leans back in her chair, and stairs up at the ceiling. "I'll get over it though. I'll also officially tell everyone too. Probably after opening night, because god knows we need any more distractions."  
  
"True."

  
  
  
  
**Later- Choir Room**

  
  
  
"Only six?"  
  
"Technically four," Kurt corrects Finn, "as two are for Dad and Carole. Well three then, if you want to go."  
  
Finn blinks, then smiles. "Cool."  
  
"Well you do not have to worry Kurt, Daddy bought tickets for us," Rachel speaks up then. "He apparently likes all the productions that the White Ravens put on, so he had tickets already secured."  
  
Kurt's not surprised. He's really not. Rachel just gives him her I'm-really-sweet smile.   
  
"Mike and I can't go," Tina says, sounding regretful.  
  
"Sorry man. We're going to this dinner that the Asian community here puts on every year."   
  
"So what, that's like ten of you all together? Wow, big dinner."  
  
"Shut up Santana."  
  
"Just stating the truth." Tina and Santana start bickering, but before Kurt can cut in, because sometimes it just get freaking tiring listening to the bickering, Mr Schue comes in.  
  
"All right, lets work on the dancing for the first number guys. Mike, Brittany, they are in your hands. Don't go easy on them." Everyone groans. Because, as Kurt full well knows, when Mike and Brittany are put in charge, they are slave drivers. Slave. Drivers. Yes, that is including Brittany. She can be scarier than Rachel when need be. That's saying something. As Kurt gets into position, he remembers his conversation with the dance coach he met. The one that's going to be training him.  
  
Well, scratch that then. Mike and Brittany are gentle compared to Paulina Terrence, and he only spent a weekend in her company and all they did was talk.

  
  
  
**Couple Hours Later**   
  
  
  


Tina hands an ice pack to Mr Schuester. He sits down and sighs as he places it on his head.   
  
"Sorry, Mr Schuester," Finn says sheepishly.  
  
"Another shining example of what happens when you stand too close to you Hudson," Santana drawls.   
  
"Shut up, Santana," Rachel snaps.   
  
"You almost decked Quinn during that last move."  
  
"I ducked," Quinn states, then looks at Mr Schuester. "You didn't."   
  
"No, no I didn't," Mr Schuester shrugs. "It's okay, Finn."  
  
"At least nothing's broken this time," Sam teases.   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Santana, really, cut it out."   
  
"Only for you, Trouty Mouth." Everyone snickers this time.   
  
"Okay, everyone, that's a long enough break. We really need to get these moves down pact for the second song otherwise; we'll look like idiots on stage," Mike orders. Finn sighs. He knows he's going to be sore by the time Glee is done. Everyone else gets to their feet, grumbling.  
  
"Okay, from the top!"  
  
  
  


  
**Late Evening- Hudson-Hummel Residence- Kurt's Bedroom/Bathroom**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt rests his forehead on the shower wall, as the hot water pours over him, soothing against the dull ache in his back. Glee was a bit more fast paced. They did nothing but the dances required for their set-list, which had everyone was exhausted by the end of it, thanks to Mike and Brittany. Kurt knows that what they are doing now is mild compared to what he's going to be put through with the White Ravens. It'll be tougher, longer, he's probably going to be more sore than he ever will be during Glee sessions.   
  
Finn had practically collapsed on the couch when they got into the house, saying that rehearsal was like football practice, just without getting hit. After Glee was over, there was a fast and furious discussion on who else was going to come with Kurt, Blaine and the Hudson-Hummel family for the musical. Ultimately the last three tickets went to Quinn, Puck, and Santana as everyone else could not, either due to conflicting schedules with family and other things. So perhaps it was a good thing Melissa couldn't get everyone a ticket.   
  
Kurt straightens and tilts his head back, letting the hot water pour over his head, and he runs his hands through his hair, just staying under the hot water. He knows his skin will pay for it later, but he has the lotion and cream to make up for it.   
  
They leave for Nationals on the red eye Sunday night after the spend a few hours making any last minute tweaks.  The weekend is for them to prepare, and then the next two days will be tense with performing and waiting. After Nationals, the only major event left in his high school career is graduation. It's almost over. They graduate June seventeenth. Then, in July, his career with the White Ravens start. While, if they qualify at Nationals, the rest of New Directions will be in Houston for the Showcase. Everything has just gone by so fast. And he's so close to getting out of Lima. Kurt didn't expect it come so quickly. Things are coming to fruition.

A part of him is waiting for the shoe to drop. Not being able to compete in Showcase if they qualify for it, isn't it. He's used to having something come along and yank the rug under him when things are going right. He gets to leave Lima, leave this crap town and school that turns a blind eye to most of the bullying going on, that doesn't care about those who are different, that worship a crap football team and praises their jocks more than anything else. He's leaving a town that tried to keep him down, tried to make him feel guilty for who he is. He'll be free.  
  
Free... He's leaving a town that has his Dad. He's leaving a town who's school is going to keep his best friend, boyfriend, lover, the one person he considers his other half, the one he thinks of as part of his soul, his everything, for another year. A year. It'll be a long one.   
  
Kurt closes his eyes, as he shuts the water off, the steam blanketing him almost. _Ah, there it is_. Fate's way of saying you can't have everything yet. At the end, Blaine will be free. The one person who fits so naturally in his life, just like breathing, will be free. He just has to wait a whole damn year. He can do it. Fate can go hang in this case. Good and bad. Have to take them both sometimes.

 

 

  
**Late Evening- Anderson Household- Blaine's Bedroom/Bathroom**

 

 

Blaine braces both hands on the shower wall, almost pushing against the wall as the hot water pours down on him, soaking his body, flattening his frustrating curly hair down against his head and neck. His back and legs are a good sore, and the hot water beating down on the muscles makes them feel better. School year is almost done. Nationals is in days. Graduation. Then the possibility of Showcase after. Blaine closes his eyes and sighs. Showcase without Kurt.

  
The fact that Kurt won't be around next year sort of unsettles him. He's going  to be in an odd place. His friends from the Warblers will be graduating, a good portion of Glee club that he's gotten close to will be graduating, and Kurt... Kurt will be going to Columbus. While it's not Paris, New York or California, it's still a good distance. He wonders how Kurt's feeling about this. The two of them became quite paired at the hip from the moment the met- clicking instantly, forming a close friendship before they even became more. Even when Kurt transferred back to McKinley, they still found plenty of ways to spend time together and also talked on the phone a lot. 

Blaine turns his back to the spray, letting it beat gently against his sore muscles as his thoughts whirled around. 

He knows that next year will be testing. Kurt will be busy with the White Ravens, may not have a lot of time for a personal life, and Blaine will of course be busy with his senior year- the projects that come with it, Glee Club, colleges... their schedules will be hectic and they won't be able to see each other as much. They talked about it. They know it might get rough, but they both think they'll be handle it. 

A part of Blaine is envious. Kurt is finally going to be free from the restrictions he had on himself here. 

Blaine yearns for that himself. No restrictions. No worries about disapproval, or looks from other people, no worries about whether or no he's offending someone just by being who he is. No more careful conversations with his parents.  He just has to wait another year for it. 

  
Blaine sighs and turns back around to face the shower spray, tilting his head back and once more letting the spray of hot water go down his front. Good and bad. The bad and the good. Have to take them both sometimes.

 

 


	31. A Friday Night Musical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The White Ravens put on a musical, a few members of New Directions plus Kurt & Blaine go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, one more chapter to go after this! Hee. I hope everyone has been having fun and enjoying reading this.

**Friday(May 25th)- Columbus, Ohio- The Ohio Theater**

 

Burt opens the passenger door for Carole, and looks out at the crowd that's gathering in front of the large theater that Kurt's directions lead him too. Carole gets out, and he shuts the door, sliding his arm around her waist. "Looks as if there's a full house," Burt observes as he spots Blaine's car pulling into the parking lot, followed by a jeep. That would be what Noah Puckerman drives. 

  
"Opening nights tend to be sell outs from what I hear," Carole comments. "Hello boys," she greets. "Got stuck in traffic? You were right behind us until we got to that intersection."

  
"Someone's hummer cut in front of us," Blaine growls, as Kurt gets out of the car. Burt tries to keep from smiling at the irritation in Blaine's voice, because usually the boy is polite and as Carole says, charming. He doesn't show his irritation often.  It doesn't take long for everyone to head towards the theater.

  
There's a large crowd in the front, either buying tickets or picking up tickets. When they get closer, Burt hears the dinstintive voice of Rachel Berry. Finn makes a beeline for the girl of course, who has her two fathers with her. William Schuester shows up a couple minutes later with the school's guidance counselor. Burt likes the woman, Emma Pillsbury, but he doesn't really like Schuester too much, but he does his best to remain polite.

  
The noise level rises as all of them start talking. Burt does notice that Kurt remains quiet, as he stands with Blaine, their arms linked. Kurt, seeming to know when someone is watching him, turns his head until his son's gaze meets his. Kurt just smiles, and it's a good smile, and he looks happy, so Burt's satisfied with that. Burt notices a door opening from the side of the ticket booth and someone steps out. It's that woman, Melissa Derringer.

  
"Kurt." He nudges his son, and when he has Kurt's attention, Burt nods in the direction where Melissa is.

  
"Melissa!" Kurt calls out, waving one of his arms. She turns, and Burt notices she's scanning the large crowd, but she seems to find them without a problem. She smiles and makes a 'come here' gesture to Kurt.

  
"Be right back," Kurt tells them and strides over to Melissa. After a few minutes, she turns and holds the side door she came from open. Kurt nods and quickly heads back over. "Come on, she's letting us in through there, and she'll give us the tickets as well."  
  
  


**Lobby**  
  
  


  
"This place looks cool," Kurt hears Puck comment when he leaves the ticket booth and enters the lobby which is currently teaming with people.

"Wait until you see the auditorium," Kurt says with a smirk. "It seats a little over three thousand."  
  
"Lot of people," Dad murmurs. Another door opens, and Melissa comes back out, holding what looks like the tickets Kurt had asked for.  
  
"Here you all go. When the usher asks for them, just hand him the tickets, and he'll escort all of you to the section you're sitting in. How are you Mr Hummel?"

"I'm fine. Yourself?"

Melissa smiles. "I'm fantastic."

"Melissa, this is Puck, Quinn and Santana. You remember my step brother Finn. This is Rachel also." Kurt makes the introductions, scowling briefly at Noah Puckerman when he gives Melissa that smile he gives to every woman he hits on. Even those who are no doubt older than him. Melissa just ignores it, and she greets everyone.

"Ms Derringer," Rachel says politely. "It's nice to meet you. My fathers showed me your performance in the play Chicago that the White Ravens produced last year. I think your performance as Roxy was interesting."  
  
Kurt glares at Rachel, knowing it's her way to insult someone. He glances back at Melissa, who just stares at Rachel with a cool expression, the corners of her mouth upturning. "According to several critics, I believe the words were compelling, fantastic, emotionally charged and stealing the show. But thank you for your input Rachel. It's always nice to hear compliments, especially from the newer generation," she says in a friendly but pointed manner.

"Ouch," Blaine murmurs in Kurt's ears. "I feel bad for her now."

"You can be such a softy at times," Kurt whispers.

"You love me anyways."

Kurt sneaks a glance at Rachel, the flush in her cheeks making it obvious that Rachel clearly knew a dismissal when she heard one. A small part of him feels satisfied, he knows it's petty. He accepts that about him. But it's just so fascinating when Rachel clearly knows she's been put in her place. (He knows how it feels, it's happened to him a couple times but he refuses to have sympathy for her.)

Melissa turns back to Kurt and everyone. "Well, I have to go and check on everything. I am glad you all made it, I hope you all enjoy the show."

  
  
**10 Minutes Later**

  
  
  
"Are you all right, sweetie?" Daddy asks as they are escorted by the usher down the aisle. Rachel nods, the words from Melissa Derringer still stinging. She did not know what compelled her to say what she did, the way she did. But she paid for it, and while most probably didn't hear what was said in between the lines, Rachel did. She's sure that Kurt heard it too and so did Blaine.

"You're going to love this Rachel," Dad says. "It'll give you an idea, a real idea, of what you are going to be doing, and what it'll be like on a professional level."

"This place is just so freaking huge," Rachel hears Noah comment. "Seriously. Almost three thousand people?"

"Your jaw is on the floor Puck," Santana sneers.

"Do we have front row seats?"

"Close, all the critics and media have the two front rows," the usher says in response to Quinn's question. "You're in the family and friends section," They stop about fifteen feet from the stage, and the usher escorts them to a group of seats, where Rachel can see about thirty other people are sitting. "Here you go. Make yourselves comfortable. Everything should be starting in about fifteen more minutes."  
  
Somehow Rachel ends up sitting next to Blaine, and Finn is on her other side, her Dads sitting by Mr Hummel and Finn's mom.

"This is kind of cool," Finn says looking around. "Lots of people."

"Looks like a sell out, always good for opening night," She hears Daddy comment.  
  
  


**An Hour Later**  
  
  
  


Kurt swallows as the music swells into a loud crescendo, the song being sung about risks, and the scene of a chase being played out before him. He'd been hooked just five minutes into the start of the musical. He's recognized most of the members of the White Ravens, but they are so deep into their roles he sees them as their characters. He remembers flinching during the fight scene, so passionately played he almost forgot that he was watching just a production of an intense, thrilling, and most likely to be heart-wrenching soon enough, musical.

  
"Wow," Blaine breathes in his ear.

"Uh huh." He can't bring himself to say much. Kurt momentarily tears his eyes from the stage and looks around. Dad, Carole, Blaine, even Finn, all of them, look as transfixed as he feels.

Kurt slips his hand into Blaine's and turns his gaze back to the stage.  
  
  
  
  


**Another Hour Later**  
  
  
  
  


Blaine closes his eyes, the scene of Ursula's death feels cutting, intense. He doesn't need to watch as the scene plays out, the accusations, the cries, the soft singing of a family in mourning. The song is haunting and heart-wrenching as one about losing family can be. He hears the sniffs from Kurt and Rachel, both his hands being gripped like vices, and he imagines Finn's hand is also being gripped like one too. Blaine takes a moment and opens his eyes, to set them back on the stage.

Ursula's sister is confronting the woman who caused this death, and he flinches at the slap that comes.  
  
  
  


**A Half Hour**  
  
  


Later Kurt's on his feet with the entire audience, clapping and calling out as the cast takes their bows. "That was just.. fantastic," Kurt exclaims as the curtain falls, hiding the cast from everyone's view.

"You must be Kurt," a soft voice says behind him and Kurt whirls around, a little started. He sees a girl, with a round face and high cheekbones.. oh he loves those cheekbones, about his age he thinks. With dark blonde hair, and dark brown eyes that remind him of someone.   
  
"I am," he says, feeling a little wary. He never does well with strangers knowing his name. 

"Sorry to startle you," she says, her brown eyes apologetic as her smile. "I'm Brianne. I'm  Adam's sister."

"Oh," he can see the resemblance now. "Adam was great, wasn't he? I liked his character the most. So cunning and devious that Isaac Warren was."

She grins. "I'll let him know. It was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," he says honestly. He gets a shy smile in return before she rejoins some of the others he saw in the seats earlier.

"Pretty girl," Blaine comments. "She seems nice."

"Yes." It's about another fifteen minutes before everyone starts to leave, and about ten more minutes before Kurt and everyone make it to the lobby, only for them to be stopped by Melissa.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?"

Everyone voices that they indeed did enjoy themselves, even Puckerman who seemed to be bewildered by the fact that he did.

"Good, I'm glad. Now I know you all have a hectic weekend filled with last minute rehearsals so I won't try to invite you to the after party." A couple groans are heard and Melissa laughs. "Trust me, it's for your own good. Anyways, I hope you guys do well in Nationals. The White Ravens will be watching and rooting for you." 


	32. Heading To Nationals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Directions are on their way and Kurt gets ready for his future.

**Airport- On The Way To Nationals- 5 am**  
  
  
  
  
"Is it too late to kill Mr Schuester for booking this flight so early?" Blaine hears Kurt mutter in greeting as he sits down in the hard plastic seat next to Blaine.  
  
Blaine feels some sympathy for his grumpy boyfriend. While Kurt is an early riser sometimes due to his morning routine, he generally doesn't like getting up earlier than he absolutely has to. He wonders how he's going to deal with all those early mornings he'll have with the White Ravens.   
  
There should be calls to board soon, and right now almost all those in New Directions look like they simply want to be asleep and in their beds right now. Only person who's awake and alert, besides him, is Rachel. Which is not a surprise.  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Unfortunate."  
  
"Here," Blaine hands him one of the coffees he bought before coming over. "This should wake you up."  
  
"I love you," Kurt says fervently, before taking a sip. He takes the cover off, inhales it like it may as well be his lifeline. "Coffee," he says in reverence, then starts to drink it. Blaine can't help but fall more in love. He watches Kurt as he drinks from his own cup, and slowly the other boy seems to become more awake.  
  
"How much longer before they call for boarding?" Santana complains.  
  
"Can we go one day without hearing you bitch?" Puck snaps from his spot on the floor.  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't start," Mr Schuester warns as he comes to a stop in the middle of the waiting area. "Okay, everyone on your feet, we got about ten minutes before they call to board, and I want to say something before we do." There are some groans, Rachel says something and then Santana per usual, tells her to shut up. In the end however, they all do so.  
  
"Okay," he inhales, and Blaine can see he's nervous. "Let me just start off, I'm proud of you guys. We worked really hard this year, and once again we're going to Nationals."  
  
"Let's hope no one screws us over, like say, kiss on stage," Santana snaps. Rachel hisses at her, causing Mr Schuester to raise his hand, cutting off the impending argument.  
  
"Okay. Anyway, as I was saying, I'm proud of all of you. For three years we have had to fight for every step with this club."

"We even fight each other," someone mutters and Blaine thinks it was Kurt.

Mr Schue ignores that though. "It's been quite the ride so far, and even though some of you are graduating, some of you will also still be with us next year, and I hope that ride continues."  
  
"Oh Mr Schue, you know it is. And it'll be an awesome one too," Artie calls out, getting everyone to laugh.,  
  
Mr Schuester grins. "I imagine it will. Now, Nationals is our chance to prove ourselves, even more so than last year. We are going to make the top ten, and we will go on to Showcase. But, even if we don't, I'll still be happy with what we've done. Everyone has just done great." Mr Schue pauses as his gaze lands on Kurt. Kurt's posture changes a little, gets a bit more stiff and straighter as Blaine circles one arm around his waist.  
  
"And for one of us, it will be his last performance with us," Mr Schue says softly. 

"Are we really doing this here Mr Schue?" Kurt complains, but there is no bite in it. "So cliche." Once again everyone laughs. Mr Schuester shrugs.  
  
"That may be so. Anyway Kurt, I will admit you have definitely been a challenge. You and I may not have always gotten along-"  
  
"True."  
  
"And we argued plenty of times."  
  
"Also true."  
  
"But I will say this, I will miss your presence in our choir room. I will miss the arguments, the comments, the attitude." Kurt smirks.  
  
"We all will," Santana says. Everyone stares at her. "What?" She shrugs.  "I'm allowed to be sentimental."  
  
"Thank you Satan, I mean Santana."  
  
"Mr Schuester is there any more of this?" Santana continues. "Because they will be calling for us to boards shortly, I don't think we want to miss our flight."  
  
"I'm going to miss you too Santana," Mr Schuester says, smiling. "I'm going to miss all of you. No matter who joins us next year, they won't be able to replace any of you. You are all your unique selves."  
  
"Oh come on Mr Schue, enough with the mushiness."  
  
"You know you love it Santana."

"Shut it Trouty Mouth."  
  
"All those boarding--"  
  
"That's us. Let's get ready to win Nationals," Mr Schuester says firmly.  
  
"He's right you know," Blaine whispers to Kurt, as they get in line. Kurt glances at him arching an eyebrow. "You, Kurt Hummel, cannot be replaced." Kurt smirks.  
  
"True. The same can be said about you. As you are one of a kind, Blaine Anderson, so don't forget it."  
  
"With you telling me that? I don't think I will."

 

****************************************

  
  


Kurt sits down in his seat, feeling a little anxious as the others get settled in their seats. Blaine seems a little occupied in his seat, looking out the window and watching the movements of the workers outside.  
  
_This is it._  
  
His phone buzzes, and he quickly digs it out and opens it.  
  
Melissa is calling him.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I know it's god awful early in the morning, but I was awake and felt like calling." There's a pause. "You doing okay?"

"A little nervous."

"About Nationals?"

"No," he admits. "About what comes after." Blaine looks at him then, and Kurt just mouths Melissa's name.  
  
"It's okay to be a little nervous about that," Melissa says, her voice soft. "But you'll be fine. I won't keep you on the line any longer, as I know the flight attendants will probably be getting into their spiel in a moment, but I just want to repeat my good luck with Nationals. The rest of your life will be starting very soon after that."  
  
Kurt swallows, that nervousness still there, but also a little bit of giddiness. "Thank you."

They exchange goodbyes, and Kurt turns his cell phone off just as he notices the attendants start to close the door. He glances over at Blaine, who reaches out and takes his hand.  
  
It's going to be okay, Kurt tells himself. First Nationals, then graduation, then a whole new life is on the horizon.  
  
_It's going to be great_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah it ends on a cliffhanger of sorts. I'd apologize, but I'm not sorry. Heh. I did originally have some one shots- one of them dealing with Nationals, but I do not have those saved at all and I have no way of remembering what I wrote so many years ago when I first wrote this series. 
> 
> I did also have a sequel planned at the time I first wrote this story and the little one shots, but I don't think I'll be doing that now. I'll write an epilogue one shot that will explain everything that happens afterwards probably and that will be that.
> 
> So anyway, I hope you loved all of this. I thank you for the comments and kudos and I hope you all have more to say though! :) Hugs to you all.


	33. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue: What happened after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right I decided not to make a one shot. Here's the epilogue afterword. Enjoy! If someone you're interested in hearing about regarding their future isn't listed, I apologize, I really just wanted to focus on Kurt and Blaine, and by extension Finn and Rachel. If you have any questions about their futures, I'll gladly answer them in the comments.

  
  
**Nationals** : New Directions place first and get to go to the Showcase.

 **Showcase:** New Directions end up placing fourth.  
  
  
  
  
**Kurt Hummel:**  

He works for the White Ravens for seven years, effectively never using the Open Invite. Through a series of contacts and friends made during those seven years, he gets his shot on Broadway after he leaves them. He becomes a favorite among critics, and fans become amused with his rivalry with Rachel Berry who is also making quite a name for herself in Broadway. Despite his usual standoffish and distant self with most people, he makes friends with some, and people come to enjoy his somewhat brutal honesty. His fans take delight when videos of him from TMZ are posted, because they are usually him dressing down someone who insulted him previously, or his sarcastic vicious responses to some ridiculous things going on.  
  
By the time he is 30, it's revealed that he somehow had the time and energy to enroll online in the Fashion Institute of Technology and earn two degrees- Menswear and Entrepreneurship. He apparently started during his third year with the White Ravens, despite the demands on his time, and finished it in between two huge productions he was a part of on Broadway.

During his time in Broadway, he gets nominated for  his roles in three plays and two musicals, and wins two Tony's out of the five. 

  
When he's 33 years old, he stops working for other fashion designers and debuts his own fashion line and company. When he's 36, K&B Fashion has risen to one of the top 10 fashion companies and his line of designer clothes for men is in the top ten as well. By this time he still takes the occasional role on Broadway, but it's not his primary focus.

He continually keeps in touch with the White Ravens, as he had developed close friendships with most of them, and had a mentor/mentee relationship with Melissa. They stay in touch and visit each other often.   
  
  
**Blaine Anderson** :

He gets into Oberlin Conservatory of Music. He majors in Musicology, and minors in Musical Theory. He joins the college choir. Just as he graduates, he gets headhunted by a rival theater group of the White Ravens, something that Kurt finds himself amused by.  
  
He signs a contract with the group called Diamonds In The Rough based in Pennsylvania. He works for them for six years just before Kurt approaches him to be his business partner. He goes back to college to get his degree in business management and signs on to be Kurt's business partner. He helps Kurt build up K&B Fashions, and convinces Quinn who also got a degree in business management to move to New York and join K&B. 

Blaine tries out his hand at Broadway, but finds himself not satisfied with it- and after some thought, opens up a music center and shop in NYC. It gives instrument and music lessons, sells instruments, and it's become known as the spot for bands and singers who are trying to break out to stop by and play in. He occasionally gets a singer or a band member to come by and give singing or playing lessons for a day. His business also gives out music scholarships to underprivileged teens. He gained some attention when some former Warblers stopped by and they had an impromptu Warbler like performance that got recorded and put up online.  
  
He gains a bit of notoriety during a verbal altercation with Sebastian Smith when Sebastian publicly derides Kurt's achievements, and TMZ catches Blaine giving brutal vocal dressing down of the man, which makes the other former members of New Directions call up and ask Blaine if Kurt possessed him or something. 

Blaine and his parents never completely rebuild the bridge between them- things get better in some ways, but not all. He and his siblings though remain close. 

  
  
**Kurt &Blaine:**

For the first three years, their relationship was definitely not smooth sailing. They broke up twice, sort of broke up but not really a third time. They had growing pains in their relationship and it was really hard the first year, **especially** the first year. they had their fights, their disagreements, their share of problems. The communication they usually laud in their relationship suffered during the first year, hence some of the problems.  While their relationship wasn't a typical long distance relationship, it was still considered one.

 

Things got infinitely better after the rough three years, especially when they were able to live together. (Although that was a different sort of adjustment period- they had their honeymoon period for about a month and then it took a few months to get used to actually sharing a space together.) 

  
When they were both 30 years old, Kurt was about to propose to Blaine, when Blaine proposed to him.  They get married two years later. They ended up cancelling their wedding THREE TIMES beforehand though.

By the time they are both 40 years old, they have four kids- all adopted. They both realized they wouldn't do well with babies, and decided to adopt older kids.

Their family becomes a bit of a staple for the paparazzi, Kurt and Rachel's rivalry part of the reason as well, but they are not hounded much like other celebrities are.

They also end up working in a lot of charities and youth centers focused on LGBTQ teens.

 

 **Finn Hudson:**  
  
He does not end up staying with Rachel. He graduates, goes to community college and gets a basic degree in general studies, and works at Hummel Tire and Lube for a couple years before getting noticed for his drumming talent by an up and coming band.  
  
He winds up playing for them for years. They don't rise to stardom but they get their own following, a small rise in fame enough to recognized enough to be that ONE band that's known for opening for other well known and far more famous bands.  
  
He ends up falling in love with the guitarist of the band, and they date for a few years before marrying. The band decides to break up when Finn's thirty two. He and his wife move back to Lima. He officially starts taking a more permanent position at Hummel Tire and Lube, and gets help running the place from another mechanic with Burt watching in the background. He has a couple kids with his wife and he's content. 

 

 **Finn and Kurt** :

They had their talks, grudgingly. They become close, and definitely consider themselves brothers, and after a while don't even refer to the other as their step brother to friends. It takes a bit, but they learn how to support each other and be a good brother to the other. When Finn's 13 year old daughter comes out to him as a lesbian, Kurt is there to give Finn advice. 

  
**Rachel Berry** :  
  
She deals with a couple stumbling blocks on her path to stardom, but she eventually gets there. She applies, gets accepted, and then enrolls in Columbia University- Music Performance Program. She gets her degree, then attempts to take Broadway by storm.  
  
It takes a lot of determination and hard work for her- she grudgingly takes roles she hates but puts her best effort in them even though she thinks she's above such minor roles. She tries to reign in her diva tendencies, but it doesn't quite work and after getting a couple roles that are more noteworthy (not leading lady though) she gains a bit of a reputation for being a little difficult. But she works hard, and she makes connections and one connection who talks her up pays off, in a way:  
  
She becomes friends with an up and coming playwright, and the couple connections he has helps her get an audition to a play she really wants to be in- she gets cast as the understudy to the lead though. She grits her teeth and deals with it though, even when she gets cast again as the understudy to the lead.  
She and the up and coming playwright end up becoming more than friends, as their relationship grows, she gets more and more roles, usually the second best role, or the understudy role to the leading role. Its frustrating for her and she tries not to let it bleed out with her cast-mates, but it does and her reputation for being difficult grows a little but she doesn't stop getting roles.  
  
Then she finally gets her lead role- in a revival of Funny Girl.  
  
She suffers through some criticisms- that she can be overwrought, over emotional when it's not called for.  
  
But she continues to get lead roles despite some of the criticisms, and when she and Kurt are cast into a Broadway play together, an enterprising crew member films an argument between them and posts it online, making it the beginning of their rivalry in the eyes of the press and their fans. (It's a true rivalry though- they never become close friends again, but they remain civil as they can especially when they have to work together. But sometimes that civility doesn't take.)  
  
By the time she's 35, she's been nominated for plenty of Tony awards, and has won four. 

  
She attempted once to go into television acting, but the foray into it burned her ego and she went back to Broadway, where she was quoted saying "It's far more civilized."  
  
Kurt Hummel was asked what his opinion was by a random TMZ reporter, he responded (while Blaine was spotted covering his eyes) and his clip became a viral sensation when he said "It means she doesn't like the truth if it doesn't benefit her."  
  
She never marries, quoted as saying Broadway is her spouse, but she has several relationships over the years with actors, playwrights and directors.

 

 **Kurt and Rachel:**  
  
Obviously they never become best friends again. When she hears that he never used his Open Invite, she's livid. While she got over not getting into NYADA, she thinks Kurt wasted a wonderful opportunity for himself, and seems to be personally offended on the behalf of NYADA. She personally visits him to confront him on that, and they have an argument that rehashes everything between them, their worst sides coming out in the worst way. Seven years of growing up and living like adults and having responsibilities don't seem to mellow that out- in fact it seemed to have sharpened it between them. Things are said, and a door is slammed shut. 

With both of them becoming well known on Broadway, it was only a matter of time before they both were cast into a production with each other. And that was when the world was introduced, via a backstage video detailing an argument about lines, movement, and pitch and Kurt revealing to Rachel he threw the Diva Off in Glee, to the Kurt and Rachel rivalry. They had great chemistry on the stage together however, so it was inevitable that they wound up working together on some productions. And each one had a behind the scenes video of them that just added more fuel to the fire. 

When not having to work together on a production, they usually try to remain civil if they have to interact. She congratulated him on his win of his first Tony, and he congratulated her (they won their first tony's on the same production), and a hug was caught between them. As much as they were rivals and barely got along, it was clear they had some grudging respect for the other. 

 

 **Burt Hummel** continued to divide his time between his Congressman duties and his garage. After about ten years, he decides he's had enough, and then backs Santana Lopez when she runs for Congress. Once she wins the seat he's leaving, he semi retires, working part time in his shop and eventually watching from the sidelines when Finn takes over.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Thanks to some fans of this fic, I was able to get this fic back so I could rework it and put it back up. I had originally taken it down a while back because my dreaded writers block came and messed things up as well as real life issues. So anyways, the fic is back.
> 
> Here are three bullet points for new readers and probably refreshers for my old readers:
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. As stated, I diverge from canon. Greatly. Most of season 3 does not exist, nor does s4 through s6. 
> 
> 2\. Rachel and Kurt never made up after the disastrous student election. Their friendship officially got torpedo'd and Kurt only remains civil towards her. 
> 
> 3\. Kurt and Finn have a strained step sibling relationship. While the show made it seem like they became best brothers, I wanted something slow burning, so they are still a bit strained at the beginning and it will eventually get better. 
> 
> 4\. As with it being put back up, I've edited some things, expanded on others, and added other stuff.  
> So with those three things in mind, I hope you all enjoy the redone fic of Something Unexpected and for the old fans of this, I hope you enjoy it again, and as always, questions, comments, constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
